Improbable
by Kathiii
Summary: Marine, Shaina, June et Athéna se retrouvent attirées par des chevaliers auxquels elles n'avaient jamais pensé de cette façon auparavant. ShakaShaina, Marine.?, June?, Athéna? Rated T pour le langage et quelques situations suggestives
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Marine, Shaina, June et Athéna se retrouvent attirées par des chevaliers auxquels elles n'auraient jamais pensé de cette façon auparavant. Shaka/Shaina, Marine?, June?, Athéna? Rated T pour le langage et quelques situations suggestives.

Improbable

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait un doublage en anglais de toute la série et des films. Comme le doublage s'est arrêté après le chapitre du Sanctuaire, je crois qu'il est sage de dire que l'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas.

NDLA : Cette histoire est en fait une réponse à mon propre challenge car elle inclut trois couples hétéro. J'en ai mentionné un, Shaka/Shaina, mais je vais vous laisser lire et deviner quels sont les deux autres. Ceci pourrait ne pas être MAJ très régulièrement car je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration, donc il est possible que je la laisse en plan pendant quelque temps pendant que j'essaierai d'être inspirée ou de travailler sur autre chose. Mais si vous l'aimez alors ça me va. Appréciez !

Note de la traductrice, Kathiii : « Improbable » est une traduction de la fic « Unlikely » qui appartient à Niteskye et se trouve dans les pages de fics en anglais de ce site. Elle ne m'appartient donc en aucun cas, je me contente de la mettre en VF. Merci à Niteskye de m'avoir autorisée à la rendre accessible aux lecteurs francophones. J'ajoute que la traduction suivra le rythme de l'auteur, ainsi que le mien. Il m'arrivera donc de ne pas updater pendant un certain temps, par manque de...temps. Mais en attendant, lisez, appréciez, détestez si vous voulez, mais laissez des reviews ! J'apprécierai de recevoir des conseils ou des critiques (constructives) sur ma manière de traduire. À plus !

IMPROBABLE

Par Niteskye

Chapitre 1 :

Tout a commencé par des chatons

« Marine, pourquoi tu te balades avec cette boîte ? ». Le chevalier de l'Aigle se retourna et vit son amie et ex-rivale, Shaina, l'approcher.

- Oh, Tenku a eu des chatons, répondit Marine.

- Euh, il y a d'autres chats ici ? demanda Shaina. Ou a-t-elle effectué un travail spectaculaire de changement de sexe ?

Marine pouffa. « Shaina, il y a un village à peine à un mile d'ici avec plein de mâles. D'ailleurs j'en ai souvent vu au Sanctuaire. Ce n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que ça. »

-Alors, que vas-tu faire des chatons ? s'enquit Shaina.

- Je suis en train d'essayer de leur trouver des foyers. Tu en veux un ? proposa-t-elle, en ouvrant la boîte. Shaina jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait cinq petits chatons, doux et duveteux. Shaina ne put réprimer un gloussement de collégienne.

- Marine ils sont si mignons, mais je ne sais pas. Si tu ne peux pas trouver une maison à l'un, je crois que je pourrais le prendre, répondit franchement Shaina.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Misty du Lézard a dit quelque chose d'à peu près semblable. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner? Je vais demander aux chevaliers d'Or, et rappelle-moi de coincer Shun. » Marine laissa un léger gloussement s'échapper de sous son masque. « Andromède ne pourra pas résister. C'est le genre de garçon qui adore les chats. » Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« D'accord, je viens avec toi. Tu devrais aussi demander à Athéna et Shion. Je parie que le Pope ne pourra pas résister non plus. » dit Shaina en accordant son pas à celui de son amie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au premier temple, elles virent Mu et Kiki assis à l'entrée, effectuant de petites réparations sur l'armure du Dragon.

- Oh oh, dit Shaina. Qui le Dragon a-t-il combattu cette fois-ci ?

Mu poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Apparemment il s'est battu contre une armée de blocs de pierre. »

Comme il ne recevait en guise de réponse que des regards d'incompréhension, Mu poursuivit. « Il s'entraînait et ce faisant, il a accidentellement provoqué un glissement de terrain. »

- Fiouuu, répondit Shaina, son ego a dû en prendre un coup.

- Mu, est-ce que tu veux un chaton ? C'est la raison de notre présence, demanda Marine.

Le chevalier du Bélier se mit debout et s'épousseta soigneusement. Il s'approcha des deux femmes et entrouvrit la boîte. À ce moment précis, l'un des chatons blancs passa la tête par l'ouverture.

« Oh maître ! S'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous avoir un chaton ? » Kiki se précipita et prit doucement le petit dans ses bras.

Mu sourit à Kiki. « Je pense que oui. Lorsque nous avions cette chèvre des montagnes, tu t'étais très bien occupé d'elle. »

- Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-il arrivé à cette chèvre ? s'enquit Shaina.

- Elle s'est enfuie, répondit Kiki. Il s'éloigna avec son nouvel animal de compagnie.

Shaina se tourna vers Mu.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte et que tu lui as dit qu'elle s'était enfuie ?

Mu leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non. Elle s'est vraiment enfuie. On l'a retrouvée au sein d'un troupeau de la région quelque temps après.

Shaina avait l'air abasourdie. « Oh. »

Marine ferma son carton et fit un sourire à Mu malgré qu'il ne pouvait le voir. « Bon, occupez-vous bien d'elle, d'accord ? »

Mu sourit affectueusement à Marine. « Bien sûr. Maintenant, retournons à la meule à aiguiser. » Mu revint à son travail et les deux chevaliers sortirent du temple.

Elles atteignirent la maison du Taureau après un moment, mais aussitôt qu'Aldébaran ouvrit la boîte, il se mit à éternuer. « Je suis désolé Marine, mais je suis allergique aux poils de chat. »

- Oh. Navrée de l'apprendre, compatit Marine.

Shaina haussa simplement un sourcil.

- Tu es allergique aux chats ? Le qualificatif de géant au cœur tendre te va vraiment comme un gant.

Marine lança à son amie un regard de reproche que Shaina ne pouvait évidemment pas voir et se dirigea vers le temple des Gémeaux. Quand elles l'atteignirent, elles eurent la surprise de trouver Saga et Kanon tous les deux endormis sur les marches. Shaina regarda Marine et prit un air malicieux. Marine était sur le point d'empêcher son amie de faire ça, mais il était trop tard.

- SAGA ! KANON! VOUS VOULEZ UN CHAT ? »

Les deux Gémeaux se redressèrent d'un bond. Kanon et Saga se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps.

- Hein ? Qui ? Quoi? » cria Saga.

- Hein ? Où ? Quand ? hurla Kanon.

- Comment ? acheva Shaina. Ils étaient un peu calmés à présent. Ils lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir au chevalier de l'Ophiuchus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shaina ? demanda Saga.

- En fait, répondit Marine à sa place, je voulais vous demander si vous aviez envie d'un chat.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Saga secoua la tête.

- Non, désolé. Aucun de nous n'est intéressé à avoir un animal de compagnie en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent.

- Hum...Marine ?

- Oui Shaina ?

- Est-ce vraiment sage de demander à Deathmask ?

Les deux amies venaient de pénétrer dans le temple du Cancer.

- Pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas ? demanda Marine, complètement abasourdie.

- Il serait capable de sacrifier l'un des chatons ou quelque chose du genre !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne sacrifie que des chiots.

Shaina et Marine se retournèrent d'un bond et virent Deathmask derrière elles. À la vue de son jean délavé et de sa chemise froissée et déboutonnée, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'attendait pas de visiteurs ni n'en voulait. Il leur adressa un sourire carnassier. « En fait, j'aime les chats. » Il ouvrit le carton.

Le seul chaton noir, pour qui Marine avait eu un coup de coeur, passa sa tête dehors. Ce que Deathmask fit ensuite surprit les deux femmes chevaliers au plus haut point. Il souleva délicatement le chaton hors de la boîte et le tint contre lui. Il le gratouilla sous le menton jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un ronronnement de contentement.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont à prendre ?

- Euh...oui..., grommela Marine.

- Je prends celui-là, dit Deathmask.

Marine fit la grimace sous son masque. Elle aimait ce chat, et Deathmask n'était pas exactement connu pour sa gentillesse. « Il sera bien traité j'espère ? »

- Amor sera bien traité. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne tue pas les chats. Seulement les petits cobras qui parlent trop.

« Espèce de.. », gronda Shaina. Marine attrapa le bras de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle se retourna et vit Deathmask qui les regardait partir avec un large sourire. Il caressait toujours le chaton.

- Non mais tu l'as vu ? Franchement ! siffla Shaina.

Marine ne répondit pas, et secrètement elle redoutait de traverser la maison du Lion. Aiolia et elle venaient d'avoir une très grosse dispute, et elle ne voulait surtout pas parler au chevalier du Lion. Elle espérait qu'il était sorti ou alors simplement qu'il ne voulait pas non plus lui parler.

Son vœu fut exaucé, et Aiolia ne se montra pas tout le temps de leur traversée de la cinquième maison. Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au temple de la Vierge, où elles rencontrèrent Shaka. The chevalier était en pleine méditation, comme d'habitude, mais il s'arrêta pour s'enquérir de ce qu'elles voulaient. « Bonjour Marine. Shaina. »

Marine et Shaina s'entreregardèrent. Les joues de Shaka étaient d'un rouge soutenu, et sa peau semblait moite.

- Shaka, tu te sens bien ? demanda Marine.

Shaka eut l'air surpris. « Oh, je vais parfaitement bien. »

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, rétorqua Shaina d'une voix douce, qu'elle utilisait rarement, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre.

- Sérieusement les filles. Je me sens très bien. À part ça, puis-je vous aider ?

Marine ouvrit son carton une nouvelle fois. « Voudrais-tu un chaton Shaka ? »

Il leur sourit. « Non, merci. Je ne crois pas que je m'en occuperais très bien. »

- Bon, d'accord. Et Shaka, fais attention à toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, fit Marine d'une voix inquiète.

Shaka rit doucement. « Votre sollicitude est touchante, mais je vais très bien. »

Shaina secoua la tête. « Comme tu veux. » _Les hommes !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elles traversèrent rapidement le temple de la Balance, complètement vide. Milo et Camus étaient tous deux à l'intérieur de la maison du Scorpion. « Marine ! Shaina ! Mes deux beautés préférées! » s'écria Milo.

- Salut à toi aussi Milo. Est-ce que tu veux un chat ? Et toi Camus ? répondit joyeusement Shaina.

- Des chats ? demandèrent les deux amis à l'unisson. Marine leur montra les trois petits restants.

- Eh bien, je serai honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment un amoureux de chats, donc je n'en veux pas, dit Milo.

- Ça s'applique aussi pour moi, renchérit Camus.

Marine hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave. On a encore à demander à Shura, Aphrodite, Shun, Shion et Athéna. »

L' Ophiuchus et l'Aigle continuèrent leur chemin vers le dixième temple. En traversant la neuvième maison, elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant l'armure du Sagittaire. « Je me demande si Aioros aurait aimé ces chatons. » chuchota Shaina en souriant.

- Il aimait Aiolia pas vrai ? rétorqua Marine. Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Hé Shura !

Le chevalier du Capricorne se retourna et les regarda monter les dernières marches menant à son temple.

- Eh bien eh bien, ne sont-ce pas là les deux anges du Sanctuaire ? Oh Shaina, _¿Tu no sabes que las estrellas están supuestas solamente para salir en la noche?_

Shaina rit. « _Non sapete che la linea è allora sporcizia di formaggio e più vecchia?_ »

Marine secoua la tête en voyant leurs singeries. « Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. »

Shura se mit une main sur le cœur. « Tu me blesses vraiment là Marine. »

- Ha ha ! Bon, je voulais te demander si tu voulais un chaton. Il m'en reste encore trois, rétorqua Marine.

Shura prit un air bizarre. « Des chats ? Je...je n'aime pas beaucoup les chats. L'odeur tu comprends ? »

- Oh. Alors je te donne un avertissement, le Cancer et le Bélier en ont pris un chacun, donc leurs temples devraient...sentir, fit Shaina d'un faux ton solennel.

Shura lui lança un regard. « Est-ce que c'est moi ou tous les Italiens sont-ils aussi sadiques ? »

- Je n'apprécie pas d'être comparée à Deathmask, répondit l'Ophiuchus d'un air hautain.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Shura fit un grand sourire à Marine. « Désolé. Je n'en prendrai pas. »

Marine hocha la tête. « Ça va. Je suis sûre que je pourrai trouver un foyer à ces trois-là. »

Shaina soupira puis se donna une claque. « Marine ! Je suis désolée, mais je dois partir ! »

Le chevalier de l'Aigle eut l'air étonné. « Pourquoi ? »

- J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais des courses et des réparations à faire. J'ai beaucoup aimé ces deux heures, mais je suis très en retard dans mes tâches ! Bye Shura !

Shaina était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers avant que les autres puissent répondre.

Shaina se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle devait remplir son garde-manger et recoudre ses vêtements déchirés ? Le marché allait fermer dans deux heures, et ça lui prendrait la nuit entière pour finir son raccommodage ! Perdue dans son petit monde, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en à peine cinq minutes, elle avait déjà traversé les temples du Sagittaire, Scorpion et de la Balance. Elle ne le réalisa qu'en trébuchant sur quelque chose dans la maison de la Vierge.

Elle se remit lentement debout. « Qu'est-ce que... »Elle se retourna pour regarder le sol derrière elle. Shaka était étendu par terre, inconscient.

- Oh ma Déesse ! Shaka ? SHAKA? Elle essaya de le ranimer, mais il était K.O. Il avait une bosse à l'arrière de la tête, suggérant qu'il était tombé, et sa peau était à présent très chaude et sèche. « On te l'avait bien dit ! Tu es malade ! » dit-elle à personne en particulier.

Le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus le souleva rapidement et essaya de le mettre dans son lit aussi délicatement qu'elle put. Après s'être trompée deux fois de porte (_Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toutes ces chambres ? Je ne savais pas que la Vierge possédait un harem !_ ), elle trouva enfin sa chambre à coucher.

C'était une chambre simplement meublée. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et deux coffres en bois. Mais elle était très belle dans sa simplicité. Les couleurs dominantes étaient l'or et le crème et créaient une harmonie parfaite. Shaina était admirative devant sa décoration. Elle déposa doucement Shaka sur le lit. Contre les draps crème, il paraissait encore plus pâle. « Shaka, tu devais vraiment être têtu, pas vrai ? » Shaina remarqua qu'il y avait une profusion de bleus autour de sa bosse. « Athéna, faites qu'il n'ait pas une contusion ! »

Elle commença à agresser son pouce avec ses dents. Elle avait des courses à faire, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas le laisser ainsi. Il avait l'air sérieusement malade, et elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait s'occuper de lui. Elle soupira lourdement. Elle allait demander à Marine si elle pouvait dîner chez elle, et elle allait s'occuper des courses et du raccommodage le lendemain. Elle manquerait l'entraînement, mais elle devait le faire. Pour aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir faire l'infirmière à domicile. Le lendemain, elle dirait à Mu de le faire puisque Shaka et lui étaient amis.

Shaina courut dans la pièce en face qui devait être la cuisine. Là elle trouva une cuvette et la remplit d'eau froide. Shaka était brûlant. Elle trouva un linge propre et l'emmena dans la chambre avec la cuvette. Elle mit cette dernière sur la table de chevet et fit le tour du lit. Shaka s'était tourné de l'autre côté, donc elle le retourna délicatement du bon côté. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait étendre le bras au-dessus de lui pour atteindre le linge, mais elle ne voulait pas se remettre debout. Courir dans tous les sens sur les escaliers avait drainé toute son énergie.

Shaina soupira en s'étirant au-dessus de Shaka. À ce moment précis, il choisit de se réveiller.

La chose dont Shaina se rappela ensuite, c'était qu'elle était allongée sur le dos avec les bras de Shaka qui la retenaient. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de surprise, alors que les siens recelaient plutôt de l'agacement. « Bonjour mon rayon de soleil » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Shaina, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda Shaka.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'essayais de prendre soin de toi. Tu as fait une mauvaise chute en plus de cette fièvre QUE MARINE ET MOI T'AVIONS DIT QUE TU AVAIS EU !

Shaka mit sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme. « Pas besoin de hurler. Maintenant j'ai encore plus mal à la tête. »

Shaina eut pitié de lui pendant un moment. Elle avait oublié qu'il avait dû se cogner très fort. Puis elle se rappela que s'il avait écouté ses conseils, il ne serait pas tombé. « Bon, alors laisse-moi me relever pour que j'aille préparer cette tisane de saule pour ta tête.

- Non, laisse. Je peux le faire, rétorqua Shaka. Il fit un geste pour se redresser.

-Oh non tu ne peux pas ! Tu restes au lit et tu te reposes ! fit Shaina en le repoussant vivement sur le lit.

Il résista. « Non. Je vais parfaitement bien. » Il la plaqua sur le matelas et essaya de se soustraire à la poigne qu'elle maintenait sur son poignet. Shaina poussa un grondement et, d'un mouvement rapide, le retourna sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le matelas et bloqua ses jambes.

« Je pense que je peux repasser plus tard. » Les deux combattants sur le lit se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Le regard de Camus alla de l'un à l'autre avec surprise. « Je vais vous laisser à vos...petits jeux. » Il s'éclipsa en quatrième vitesse. Les deux autres étaient trop abasourdis pour absorber réellement ce qu'il avait dit en partant. Puis Shaina poussa un cri perçant.

- Shaka ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant Camus va dire à Milo, qui va le dire au monde entire, que nous sommes amants! Espèce d'idiot ! hurla-t-elle, enragée.

- Arrête de crier ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te tracasses sans arrêt ! JE VAIS BIEN ! cracha-t-il.

_Dans tous les sens du terme._

_Tais-toi côté féminin !_ gronda Shaina intérieurement._ Génial, maintenant à cause de lui, je me mets à parler à moi-même. Comment Mu arrive-t-il à le supporter ?_

_Comment Mu s'y prend-t-il avec Kiki ?_

_Un point. _Shaina secoua la tête. Elle poussa encore un grondement.

- Je ne veux pas paraître agaçant, mais est-ce que tu réalises que tu fais beaucoup ça ? dit-il en toute honnêteté. _Je ne vais pas ajouter que ça me rappelle une bête sauvage. Ma tête me tue et je n'ai pas envie de quelques bleus supplémentaires._

- Je le fais parce que tu es stupide ? Honnêtement, est-ce cela te tuerait de me laisser m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui ? Je demanderai à Mu de prendre le relai demain.

Shaka soupira. « Quel choix ai-je ? Franchement? »

Shaina eut l'air pensif durant un instant. « Aucun. »

« Alors je me rends. »

Shaina le libéra précautionneusement. Il ne bougea pas. Elle descendit du lit et alla à la porte. Arrivée jusque-là, elle se retourna. Il était toujours allongé là où elle l'avait laissé. Shaina hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. _Idiot têtu._

_Sorcière malpolie._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marine sourit sous son masque. Elle avait trouvé de bonnes maisons pour tous ses chatons. Aphrodite, Shun et Shion en avaient pris chacun un. Une drôle de pensée se matérialisa dans son esprit. Deathmask et Aphrodite, les deux chevaliers les plus sadiques qu'elle connaisse, avaient révélé une vraie passion pour les chats. _Peut-être que je devrais en tirer des conclusions._

En traversant la sixième maison, elle tomba sur Shaina. « Attends Shaina, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Shaina lui lança un regard irrité. « En retraversant le temple, j'ai trouvé Shaka inconscient sur le sol. Je soigne et idiot, du moins jusqu'à demain. Lorsque tu passera par la maison du Bélier, tu veux bien demander à Mu de venir ici s'occuper de lui demain ? »

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Shaina.

- 'Nuit Marine.

Marine secoua la tête en retraversant le cinquième temple. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Aiolia lui saute dessus à n'importe quel moment pour lui parler, mais apparemment il ne voulait pas l'aborder, ou alors il n'était toujours pas retourné de Athéna seule sait quel endroit il était allé. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en quittant son domaine. En pénétrant dans celui du Cancer, par contre, elle vit Deathmask retourner avec des sacs en plastique.

Il s'arrêta et la considéra avec attention. Elle fit de même. « Salut Deathmask. »

-Marine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là? demanda-t-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce ça m'importe ?_

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était en train de penser à peu près la même chose. « Je suis allé acheter quelques trucs pour Amor. »

- Amor ?

Il la gratifia d'un regard qui disait littéralement _t'as la mémoire courte dis donc. _« Le chaton. »

Elle grimaça. « Ah oui ! Le chaton! Hé bien, c'est joli. Euh...bonne nuit! » dit-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Elle passa rapidement devant lui, comme si ce faisant il oublierait complètement qu'elle existait.

Deathmask regarda la figure qui se retirait hâtivement. Il contempla la boule de poils noire qui avait pris ses quartiers dans la poche de sa chemise. « Et tu croyais que j'étais bizarre. »

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en vue de la maison des Gémeaux que Marine ralentit enfin et se mit à penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle se rappela alors du nom qu'il avait donné au chat. Amor. Amour. Elle se retourna et regarda le temple du Cancer. Quel sorte d'homme prendrait du plaisir à tuer, mais baptiserait un chaton « Amour » ? Marine était déterminée à le découvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NDLA : D'accord. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne lisent ni l'italien ni l'espagnol (NDLT: oui, je ne crois pas être la seule à avoir pris allemand comme L.V.2 :-) ça m'a servi aussi), voilà à peu près ce que Shaina et Shura se sont dit :

Shura : Oh Shaina, ne sais-tu pas que les étoiles ne se montrent que la nuit ?

Shaina : Ne sais-tu pas que ce que tu viens de dire est bête et plus vieux que le monde ?

C'est approximativement ce que j'ai obtenu avec le traducteur automatique, alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui connaît l'italien trouve que la traduction de ce que dit Shaina est erronée, dirigez vos blâmes sur World Lingo. J'admettrai que je suis en espagnol II, donc j'ai pris la liberté de changer le formel _usted _en informel _tu_ car Shura en tant que chevalier d'Or ne s'adresserait pas à Shaina comme à quelqu'un de plus gradé que lui ; je pense qu'il est compréhensible que l'on utilise l'informel avec des gens qui sont des supérieurs ou des étrangers, alors l'informel avec des inférieurs ou des amis. Shaina est une amie et une inférieure, donc je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'être informel car le traducteur automatique m'a donné la version formelle. Si j'ai manqué quelque chose, faites-le moi savoir svp. Je viens de commencer à apprendre la langue, et j'aimerai savoir si j'ai eu quoi que ce soit faux. Je me demande ce que mon prof d'espagnol penserait de moi si elle savait que je pratique l'espagnol en visitant des sites sur Saint Seiya ? héhé. Reviews svp !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait un doublage en anglais de toute la série et des films. Comme le doublage s'est arrêté après le chapitre du Sanctuaire, je crois qu'il est sage de dire que l'univers de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas.

NDLA : Cette histoire est en fait une réponse à mon propre challenge car elle inclut trois couples hétéro. J'en ai mentionné un, Shaka/Shaina, mais je vais vous laisser lire et deviner quels sont les deux autres. Ceci pourrait ne pas être MAJ très régulièrement car je n'écris que lorsque j'ai de l'inspiration, donc il est possible que je la laisse en plan pendant quelque temps pendant que j'essaierai d'être inspirée ou de travailler sur autre chose. Mais si vous l'aimez alors ça me va. Appréciez !

Note de la traductrice, Kathiii : « Improbable » est une traduction de la fic « Unlikely » qui appartient à Niteskye et se trouve dans les pages de fics Saint Seiya en anglais de ce site. Elle ne m'appartient donc en aucun cas, je me contente de la mettre en VF. Merci à Niteskye de m'avoir autorisée à la rendre accessible aux lecteurs francophones. J'ajoute que la traduction suivra le rythme de l'auteur, ainsi que le mien. Il m'arrivera donc de ne pas updater pendant un certain temps, par manque de...temps. Mais en attendant, lisez, appréciez, détestez si vous voulez, mais laissez des reviews ! J'apprécierai de recevoir des conseils ou des critiques (constructives) sur ma manière de traduire. À plus !

Improbable

par Niteskye

Chapitre 2:

La revanche de Shaka

Mu entra dans la chambre de Shaka aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. Le chevalier du Bélier fut assez surpris de voir que le chevalier de la Vierge était réveillé, et avait l'air aussi mal en point que l'avait dit Marine. Mu sourit à son ami. « Bonjour. »

- Bonjour Mu. Je vois que Shaina a réussi à te persuader de jouer à l'infirmière avec moi, répondit plaisamment Shaka.

- Oui. Lorsque Marine m'a dit ça, j'étais inquiet. Tu n'as encore jamais été malade ne serait-ce qu'un jour dans ta vie. Enfin, du moins, d'après ce que je sais.

- Va chercher Shaina.

Mu haussa ses points. « Shaina? Mais... »

Shaka lança à Mu un regard dur. « Shaina voulait que je reste au lit et que je me repose, alors ce sera elle qui s'assurera que je reste alité. »

- Je croyais que le principe de vengeance était opposé à la doctrine de Bouddha, dit Mu complètement ahuri.

- Je suis malade ; je suis d'une humeur de chien. La doctrine peut repasser, rétorqua Shaka d'un ton acide. Elle veut que je me repose ? Parfait, alors elle pourra s'assurer en personne que je suis ses conseils. »

- Enfin...Bouddha fut un prince avant de devenir un gourou, non ? demanda Mu à personne en particulier en quittant la pièce. Le chevalier du Bélier exaspéré gravit quatre à quatre les marches menant au temple principal. Il n'allait pas se faire botter les fesses par une Shaina en colère juste parce que Shaka se conduisait comme un idiot. Il allait demander à Shion ou Athéna de lui faire part de la requête de Shaka.

- Mu ? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Mu se retourna pour voir le Grand Pope Shion qui s'approchait de lui. « Maître ? Pourriez-vous m'accorder une faveur ? »

Shion lui sourit chaleureusement. « N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle soit réalisable. »

- Pourriez-vous demander à Shaina de s'occuper de Shaka ?

Shion haussa ses points. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Mu soupira d'agacement. « Shaka est malade et se conduit comme un imbécile de la pire espèce. »

- Qu'est-ce qui te surprend là-dedans ? interrogea Shion.

- Maître !

- D'accord. Je dirai à Shaina que Shaka la demande. Ainsi, aucun de nous ne devra subir ses foudres.

- Maître, n'est-ce pas ridicule pour nous d'avoir peur du courroux d'un chevalier d'Argent ?

- La fureur du feu de l'Hadès ne fait pas le poids face à celle d'une femme chevalier, Mu, crois-moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina fredonnait en choisissant des vêtements en prévision de sa sortie en ville. Elle n'allait quand même pas y aller dans son léotard et sa cuirasse de cuir ! _Alors...paysan, paysan, ou paysan ?_ Tous les habits qu'elle possédait étaient dans le style de l'ancienne ère coloniale. Elle choisit un haut blanc qui dévoilait ses épaules, les mettant en valeur. Elle enfila ensuite une jupe rouge arrivant à hauteur du genou et de simples sandales en cuir. Elle entortilla ses cheveux dans un foulard rouge assorti à sa jupe et se contempla dans son petit miroir. Elle sourit à son reflet. Ça faisait toujours du bien de tourner quelques têtes, surtout après l'épisode Seiya...

_L'idiot ! Toujours collé à Miho, cette fille minaudante et affectée de son orphelinat... Oh Shaina ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie tant de fois, mais désolé ! Déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, vraiment navré,mais on peut rester amis ! et bla bla bla...! Arrgghhhh! _

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de son cottage. _Qui cela peut-il bien être ?_ Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Shion. Elle eut un air extrêmement surpris. « Votre Excellence ? »

Il essaya de lui sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. « Euh...Shaka te demande. »

Elle prétendit ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. « Quoi ? »

- Euh...Il veut que tu prennes soin de lui.

Shaina était hébétée. « Mais... Je dois aller au marché! » s'écria-t-elle plaintivement, espérant que Shion se rétracte et la laisserait partir.

- Eh bien, j'enverrai Mu faire tes courses à ta place ! Et je lui demanderai de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit dont tu aies besoin ! fit Shion, essayant de l'amadouer au maximum. Je t'en supplie Shaina ! Il a menacé d'utiliser le Ten Bu Hou Ren Mu ! _OK, il n'a pas fait ça, mais il en serait capable!_

Shaina laissa échapper un grondement bestial. « D'accord ! Voilà ma liste. J'ai du raccomodage à faire, donc vous pouvez demander à Mu de faire ça aussi. Il s'agit seulement de mon léotard et ma cuirasse de toute façon. »

Shion prit la liste et sourit. « C'est faisable ! »

Shaina passa devant lui en maugréant. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. » Elle gravit lentement les marches du Zodiaque. Heureusement pour les habitants du Sanctuaire, aucun d'eux ne l'arrêta. Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon la regardaient tous les deux avec fascination comme elle passait.

- Shaina est sur son trente-et-un...Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vue en jupe, dit Kanon.

Saga sourit. « Cependant, je suis inquiet pour la personne pour qui elle s'est habillée comme ça. Elle aura le souffle coupé au sens littéral du terme. »

Deathmask la contempla également avec un amusement sans bornes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Dans le temple suivant, Aiolia l'arrêta.

- Shaina, tu as vu Marine ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas vu ta petite amie obsédée-par-les-chats ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement en guise de réponse. Les yeux d'Aiolia s'arrondirent de surprise, et il n'osa plus lui adresser la parole pendant qu'elle traversait son temple.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement la maison de la Vierge, elle se dirigea tout droit vers la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, la fureur faisant des flammes danser dans ses yeux.

Shaka était fasciné. « Tu es habillée comme une fille... », murmura-t-il. Dans son armure et son port masculin, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué qu'il se cachait une femme sous tout cela. Mais à présent, debout dans le chambranle de la porte, le dos droit et le menton levé, elle avait l'air aussi noble qu'Athéna. Elle entra dans la pièce comme une jeune fille de bonne éducation le ferait.

- Oui. Amusant puisque tu voulais que je fasse _l'infirmière à domicile !_ gronda-t-elle.

Shaka sortit de sa rêverie et lui adressa un sourire engageant. « Mais tu avais l'air de tellement apprécier ce rôle hier ! »

- Encore une fois, je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, dit Camus de la porte qui se trouvait derrière Shaina.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit celle-ci d'un ton cassant, rabattant sa colère sur le pauvre chevalier du Verseau.

- Je venais m'enquérir de l'état de Shaka, mais je vois qu'il va mieux, alors je vais y aller, salut ! fit Camus en s'enfuyant pratiquement de là. Les chevaliers mâles étaient toujours dans l'incapacité de vraiment comprendre les quatre femmes du Sanctuaire, déesse incluse.

_Merci mille fois Camus. Abandonne-moi seul dans la tanière du lion, mais après tout, je l'ai voulu. Bon, elle peut souffrir avec moi. Si seulement elle restait tranquillement assise, je ne souffrirais pas autant...Minute, ai-je vraiment pensé cela ?_

_Génial. J'ai chassé un garde-malade potentiel. J'aurais pu demander à Camus de le faire et laisser Shaka en plan. Oh, eh bien il va bien souffrir à partir de maintenant. Si seulement il restait tranquillement allongé, je ne le ferais pas souffrir...Minute, ai-je vraiment pensé cela ?_

Les chevaliers de la Vierge et de l'Ophiuchus se dévisagèrent. Shaka n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait le choix entre la mettre en boule ou continuer à la dévisager. Son état l'empêchait de penser normalement et son esprit commença à vagabonder. La poitrine de Shaina, s'abaissant et se soulevant rapidement, attira son attention. Shaka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé par le mouvement de haut en bas. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas le fait que le visage de Shaina était rouge de colère et d'embarras.

- SHAAAKAAA ! hurla-t-elle. Dans le Sanctuaire entier, tous les chevaliers sans exception tendirent l'oreille. Dans le temple principal, Athéna et Shion se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Athéna.

Shion grimaça. « Je dirais que c'était probablement Shaina. Shaka voulait se venger d'elle parce qu'elle l'a force à rester au lit car il est malade, et il l'a forcée à prendre soin de lui.

- Oh. Shaka est malade? Je ne le savais pas. Pourrais-tu demander à Shaina si notre soirée entre filles tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr, altesse.

- Je te remercie, répondit gracieusement Athéna.

De retour dans la maison de la Vierge, Shaka avait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. « Quoi ? »

- Tu les fixe ! hurla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Quoi ?! Y a-t-il une loi interdisant d'admirer les seins d'une femme ? _Oh m... C'était la chose la plus stupide qui soit jamais sortie de la bouche de Bouddha... Satanée fièvre !_

Shaina fut tellement surprise qu'elle en resta muette. « Admirer...mes...seins ? » Elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment incongru dans cette scène. Elle était là, debout dans la chambre d'un beau chevalier d'Or qu'elle détestait actuellement de toute son âme. Lui était malade et voulait se venger d'elle en la faisant jouer à l'infirmière, et il avait le culot de regarder sa poitrine _et le lui faire comprendre on ne peut plus directement !_ Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'homme en question était un Bouddhiste, pour l'amour d'Athéna ! Shaina prit conscience d'une chose. S'il voulait se la jouer provocant... Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer. « Tu apprécies la vue ? Je dois admettre qu'ils sont bien, hein? »

Shaka se mit à bredouiller. « Q...qu...quoi ? »

Shaina se retourna vivement. « Je disais qu'ils étaient bien...pas trop gros ni trop petits. » Elle s'avança vers lui et se pencha en avant. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ainsi, Shaka avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté alors qu'elle tâtait son front. Son visage était à un centimètre du sien, et elle sourit avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle le vit rougir. Elle murmura contre son oreille « Dommage, tu ne les verras jamais. » Elle pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Shaka gronda. « Sorcière. »

- Hypocrite.

- Racoleuse.

- Gros con.

- Pute.

- Bâtard.

Shaina était déjà à la porte. Une pensée s'imposa dans l'esprit de Shaka. « Oh, infirmière ? »

- Quoi ? répondit-elle brutalement.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Shaka lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Cela promettait un châtiment douloureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marine soupira pour la cinquantième fois. Elle était incapable de se concentrer. Elle posa le roman qu'elle lisait et alla chercher son carnet à dessin et ses crayons. Peut-être qu'un peu de dessin l'aiderait. Elle ouvrit son carnet à une page vierge et se mit à l'ouvrage. On n'entendait plus que le grattement du crayon sur le papier en même temps qu'elle couchait sur la feuille ce qui occupait (préoccupait plutôt) son esprit. Au bout de quelques instants, le visage d'Aiolia commença à émerger. Marine poussa un grondement. Elle eut un grand sourire en rajoutant des cornes et une moustache de diable sur le visage autrement attirant du chevalier du Lion.

Puis elle se mit à dessiner un autre personnage à côté de lui. C'était un chibi de Deathmask pointant Aiolia du doigt en ricanant. Marine sourit intérieurement. Elle pouvait exactement imaginer Deathmask en train de faire ça si Aiolia apparaissait avec les ajouts comiques qu'elle lui avait mis. En guise de touche finale, elle dessina un chaton perché sur le cou de DM.

Elle tourna la page et commença à dessiner Deathmask. Son visage émergea de la même manière que celle d'Aiolia, mais Marine n'y ajouta rien. En contemplant le dessin très ressemblant du chevalier du Cancer, elle appuya son dos contre son siège et contempla longuement son travail. _Mais qu'as-tu donc de si fascinant ? Peut-être que c'est juste mon goût pour les bad boys et les âmes solitaires._ Marine secoua la tête. Elle était une fille de seize ans, presque dix-sept, pourvue d'un exceptionnel sens pratique, avec la tête sur les épaules, mature, mais elle tombait toujours pour les hommes les plus inappropriés.

« Marine, tu es une idiote, tu le sais ça ? » se dit-elle. Elle se leva et décida d'aller embêter un peu Shaina. Cependant, quand elle atteignit le cottage de son amie, elle trouva Mu en train de ranger des marchandises. « Euh, Mu ? Que fais-tu ? »

Il lui lança un regard de martyre. « Les courses de Shaina parce que Shaka a décidé qu'il allait faire l'idiot. »

- Oh. OK. Devrais-je aller au temple de la Vierge, ou est-ce que ce serait suicidaire de ma part ? demanda Marine en grimaçant.

- Je ne te le conseille pas. La Troisième Guerre mondiale a sûrement déjà éclaté là-haut.

- Ouille. En tout cas, merci Mu, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Puis elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Stupide masque !

Mu lui adressa un petit sourire. « Pas de problème. »

Les questions affluèrent à la tête de Marine. Que devrait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait se concentrer, elle ne faisait que dessiner Deathmask, et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à chanter. Ses habituelles envies créatives ne la tentaient pas, et elle ne voulait pas aller s'entraîner. Elle pensa aller aux appartements d'Athéna plus tôt que prévu, mais étant seule, elle ne désirait pas se risquer à l'intérieur du temple du Lion sans quelqu'un avec elle qui fournirait une excuse pour passer en hâte. Ses pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus vers le chevalier du Cancer.

Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Marine commença sa traversée des douze maisons du Zodiaque. Elle passa les trois premiers sans encombres. Aldébaran était profondément endormi sur son canapé, et les Gémeaux étaient absents. En approchant de la quatrième maison, elle commença à se sentir nerveuse. _Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? « Hé DM, je viens squatter chez toi comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. » Ouais, c'est sûr que ça va briser la glace._ En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il s'avéra qu'il avait été inutile pour elle de s'inquiéter. Deathmask n'était pas là.

- Il y a quelqu'un? appela-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit une voix endormie derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond et vit Deathmask debout dans l'encadrement de la porte à côté d'elle. Il ne portait qu'un jean, et ses yeux étaient lourds de sommeil. Marina réalisa qu'il était très tôt, mais quand même, il aurait dû être déjà levé.

- Je voulais...

- Quoi ? J'étais en train de faire la sieste, là.

- Je voulais voir comment Amor se portait ! s'écria-t-elle, puis elle grimaça intérieurement. _Génial comme entrée en matière Aquila. Idiote !_

Deathmask était soupçonneux. _À quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ? Et j'ai le pressentiment qu'Aiolia est derrière tout ça...Le connard._

- Marine, si c'est Aiolia qui t'envoie...

- Aiolia ne m'envoie nulle part ! Ce con peut aller se jeter du haut de la falaise, je m'en fous royalement ! s'écria Marine.

Deathmask haussa les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

- D'après toi ? répliqua Marine. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre comme ça, mais il venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- D'après moi, tu t'ennuies et tu as décidé de venir taquiner la Bête car Shaina est trop occupée à empoisonner Shaka, répondit-il calmement.

Marine eut soudain la vision d'une Shaina penchée au-dessus d'un bol de soupe, une fiole d'un liquide violet dans la main, avec un air démoniaque. Elle éclata de rire à cette pensée incongrue. Deathmmask se demanda ce qu'elle trouvait si drôle. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas de partager ton hilarité ? »

Marine rit doucement. « Je peux très bien imaginer Shaina faisant ça. »

Deathmask eut un sourire plutôt charmeur. « Ah oui ? »

- Oh oui. Et tu as raison, je m'ennuie et tu as piqué ma curiosité hier, répondit Marine honnêtement.

Deathmask était abasourdi. « Comment ça ? »

- La façon dont tu as traité le chaton. Tu es connu pour être un vrai bourreau assoiffé de sang, mais tu as été très doux avec Amor. J'espère que ma compagnie ne te dérange pas, admit-elle.

Deathmask la dévisagea pendant un moment. C'était une première. Les seules personnes qui recherchaient activement sa compagnie étaient Aphrodite et Shura. Parfois Milo aimait descendre pour venir disputer une partie de poker. Il n'était pas un des chevaliers les plus sociables, et il n'avait pas une horde de femmes à ses trousses que les autres avaient quand ils sortaient en public. Avoir une femme qui recherchait sa compagnie, eh bien, ça le gênait.

- Non...elle...ne me dérange pas..., dit-il.

Marine inclina la tête. _Il a bégayé ? De plus en plus curieux..._ « Alors, est-ce que je peux entrer dans tes appartements privés, ou va-t-on rester debout ici pour faire la conversation ? »

« Oh, euh, par ici. » Il referma la porte derrière lui et la conduisit à une porte de l'autre côté du hall. C'était une sorte de pièce à vivre. Elle était peinte dans des tons foncés, surtout un camaïeu de bleu, et avait l'air très accueillante. Marine s' installa sur un canapé, heureuse d'avoir pour aujourd'hui troqué sa tenue habituelle au profit d'une paire de jeans et d'un t-shirt noir. Dans un tel cadre, elle aurait eu l'air franchement déplacé.

- C'est joli, dit-elle.

- Merci, répondit Deathmask d'un air absent. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la fille en face de lui. Elle avait enlevé ses sandales et replié ses jambes sous elle. Son masque dépourvu de toute expression lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Ce masque lui était familier, contrairement à la situation présente.

- Alors, à quoi occupes-tu ton temps libre ? À échafauder de nouveaux plans pour massacrer tes adversaires ? demanda Marine sur un ton taquin.

Deathmask lui lança un regard. « Je lis. »

- Ah oui ? Euh, est-ce que tu as lu les écrits de Orson Scott Card ou Anne McCaffrey ? demanda Marine.

- J'ai lu la série entière des Dragonriders of Pern, répondit-il. En ce qui concerne Card, j'ai lu _Ender's Game_. J'ai une affection particulière pour celui-là.

_Intéressant_, pensa-t-elle, _Ender's Game parle d'un garçon qui est entraîné dès ses six ans à être un tueur._ Oui, je l'ai lu aussi. J'ai remarqué pas mal de similitudes entre la situation de Ender et celle de nous autres chevaliers. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu préfères la science-fiction ou le fantasy ?

- Le fantasy. Beaucoup de romans de SF que j'ai lu avaient la main lourde sur les détails techniques. Mais néanmoins, j'apprécie les romans de Michael Crichton.

- Lequel tu préfères, _The Andromeda Strain_ ou _Jurassic Park_ ? demanda-t-elle. Marine se sentait bien. Elle adorait parler de livres et de littérature en général. Elle aimait surtout en discuter avec Aphrodite, Camus et Aldébaran. Aphrodite lisait beaucoup de fantasy également, Camus affectionnait les romans historiques et philosophiques, et Aldébaran était un expert en matière de théâtre et de Shakespeare.

- _Jurassic Park. The Andromeda Strain _était un peu sec à mon goût, répondit posément Deathmask. Il se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était amicale et franche avec lui. Elle ne se conduisait pas avec lui comme s'il était un alien. En fait, il se sentait humain, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NDLA:** J'ai décidé d'ajouter un autre couple à cette histoire, donc il y aura un couple formé de June et de...? aussi. Héhé. J'introduirai les deux prochains couples dans le prochain chapitre, alors restez accroché! Reviews please !

**Note de la traductrice (NDLT): Désolée de ne pas avoir traduit les noms des livres dont parlent Deathmask et Marine, mais je n'ai aucune idée de leurs noms en français (bon, tout le monde connaît Jurassic Park quand même, j'ose espérer). Je ne connais pas non plus les auteurs mentionnés. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, hein :-P **

**Prochain chapitre bientôt ! Le plus tôt possible, je le promet ! C'est un sacré boulot de faire des traductions, je vous prie de me croire...**

**En attendant, reviewez svp ! C'est en bas à gauche...lol... Merci d'avance !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vyersdra :** Eh ben, on peut dire que tu es directe toi !lol mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien...mdr Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et t'aidera à décider si tu aimes ou pas lol. À plus !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :** Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a encore des scènes de « clash » entre Shaka et Shaina ! Moi aussi je les adore, t'es pas la seule... Mais, encore une fois, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire, je n'ai donc pas le pouvoir de décider de ce qui s'y passe...Donc je ne peux exaucer ton vœu d'avoir plus de prises de bec...mais, j'ai envoyé un mail à Niteskye pour le lui demander et...elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait une grosse dispute (mais pas pour maintenant) et encore d'autres petites piques. Sinon, la suite, c'est en dessous ! Bye !

**Spicycocktail: **Merci de ta review, contente de voir que mon travail est apprécié...Je transmettrai ton compliment sur l'ambiance « excellente » de cette fic à Niteskye. Et moi aussi, ça m'a fait rire ce dialogue Mu-Shion...ah les moutons ! Pardon, Béliers ! lol J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Reste accrochée surtout !

**patthy : **Salut et merci d'avoir envoyé une review ! Tu as entièrement raison, les chevaliers d'Or sont humains après tout et c'est sympa de les voir s'extasier devant une portée de chatons, c'est assez inhabituel. Tout comme le couple Shaka/Shaina, malheureusement très rare, pour ne pas dire inexistant. Je te remercie de tes encouragements. Les autres couples seront bientôt dévoilés, c'est promis ! Le troisième chapitre est en dessous, à la prochaine !

CHAPITRE 3:

Une soirée entre filles

Shaka adressa une grimace à la porte close. Cette femme était tellement insupportable ! Elle était toujours sur la défensive, elle était impolie, crue... et elle avait une jolie poitrine. Il se gifla mentalement. Les bons petits moines bouddhistes ne pensent pas des choses comme ça... Mais, bon, il était un chevalier d'Athéna. Il avait fait un bon paquet de choses que les bons bouddhistes ne font pas. D'après ses estimations, il avait déjà été réincarné une ou deux fois, alors qu'avait-il à craindre d'un péché de luxure ?_ J'ai passé un peu trop de temps en compagnie de Milo et d'Aiolia... _

Il se cala contre les oreillers et laissa finalement échapper un rictus. En fait, il aimait l'asticoter. Elle prenait la mouche si facilement ! En colère, elle était encore plus jolie. OK, ça va ; j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour cette fièvre. Mon cerveau tourne au sirop...

Shaina ouvrit brutalement la porte. Elle avait une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Elle avança d'un pas rapide vers le lit et la lui tendit. « Bois ça. C'est pour ta fièvre. »

- Tiens, c'est justement ce que je voulais, marmonna Shaka.

Shaina repoussa un moment son agacement pour le chevalier de la Vierge et analysa ses symptômes. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu, et lorsqu'elle lui avait tâté le front, sa température avait été la même qu'hier. Oh-oh...

- Zut Shaka. Je crois que tu as la grippe, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu as des douleurs aux articulations ?

Shaka la regarda par-dessus sa tasse. « Maintenant que tu le dis...mes articulations sont un peu inconfortables. »

Shaina aurait pu le gifler. Une semaine de torture l'attendait. « Tu fais ça juste pour m'embêter, pas vrai ? »

Il lui lança un regard offensé. « Oh oui, j'ai eu une des pires maladies non-mortelles que l'on peut attraper juste pour t'embêter, toi avec qui je n'ai aucune interaction de toute façon. Bien sûr. »

- Être sarcastique ne te va pas.

- Être peau de vache ne te va pas.

Shaina haussa un sourcil à ce moment. « Donc, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, « je devrais rester tranquillement assise ici parce qu'être moi-même ne te convient pas ? »

Shaka sut qu'il avait fait une bourde monstre. C'était une chose de la taquiner, c'en était une autre de blesser ses sentiments. « Ce...ce n'est pas ce que... »

- Oh, je sais parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Ses paroles faisaient Shaka se sentir comme le pire des crétins. Il entendait les larmes dans sa voix. Shaina n'était donc pas la femme dure et insensible pour qui les chevaliers la prenaient. Elle se leva abruptement et marcha vers la porte.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, Shaina laissa échapper une larme. Une seule. Les paroles de Shaka lui avaient rappelé ce que Seiya lui avait dit: Je suis désolé Shaina. Tu es une fille géniale et tout, mais je suis pas intéressé avec une fille qui m'enverrait tout droit à l'hôpital si je la regardais de travers. Je t'apprécie en tant qu'amie, mais j'aimerais un peu de paix dans ma vie privée en ce moment.

- Ah, te voilà, dit Shion.

Shaina sursauta. « Votre Excellence! » Elle reprit rapidement son air dur. « Y a-t-il une autre mission suicide que vous voudriez me confier ? »

Shion lui lança un regard. « Non. Athéna veut seulement savoir si tu viens toujours à la soirée entre filles. »

Shaina soupira. « Oh oui, je viens toujours. »

Shion hocha la tête. « J'en informerai Athéna. » Il se retourna, mais avant de partir, il la regarda.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, agacée.

Shion sourit gentiment et essuya la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. « Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il a dit, mais je sais que tu vas lui montrer que c'était faux, d'accord ? » dit-il doucement.

Shaina eut un faible sourire. « Vous vous sentez obligé de jouer le papa de tout le monde ? »

Shion sourit de toutes ses dents éclatantes. « Non. Je m'efforce seulement de repousser mon attirance pour toi pendant un instant afin de t'apporter un peu de réconfort. »

Shaina rougit et éclata de rire. « Grand Pope ! »

Shion se joignit à son hilarité. « Bon, maintenant que j'ai chassé ta mélancolie, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Shaka ? Hmmm ? »

Shaina lui adressa un sourire radieux. « C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! Merci ! » Elle déposa un baiser rapide sur sa joue et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Shaka.

Shion secoua la tête et reprit sa randonnée vers le temple principal. Athéna allait sûrement l'envoyer lui, qui en retour enverrait Mu, chercher du pop-corn et des sodas. Elle était peut-être la déesse de la Sagesse, mais aussi une fille de quatorze ans. _Enfin, au moins elle me demandera plus jamais de jouer à la poupée avec elle..._  
---------------------------

June du Caméléon entra dans le premier temple et s'arrêta en voyant Kiki jouant avec un chaton. « Hé Kiki, qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

Il se retourna vivement. « Salut June ! Marine m'a donné un chaton ! »

- Ah oui ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle les a déjà tous donnés ! fit June avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle en avait voulu un, mais bon, elle pouvait toujours aller au foyer pour animaux comme elle l'avait fait pour son dernier animal de compagnie. Celui que son frère avait accidentellement tué lorsque son Livre de Péchés était tombé sur lui. Mais elle avait déjà pardonné à Rune. Depuis toute l'affaire du traité de paix, son grand frère adoré vivait avec elle.

- Si, je crois. Maître Shion en a eu un aussi, répondit Kiki. À la mention du Pope, June rougit derrière son masque. Athéna avait levé l'interdiction pour une femme chevalier d'être vue sans son masque et la plupart des femmes se promenaient maintenant à visage découvert, mais June et Marine le portaient toujours par habitude. Shaina avait décidé d'arrêter puisque le satané machin ne restait jamais plus de dix minutes sur sa figure avant que quelqu'un ne le casse. Encore une autre raison de lever cette règle. Dans le cas contraire, la moitié de la population mondiale serait soit morte, soit l'objet de l'amour de Shaina. Plutôt morte d'ailleurs...

- C'est cool. Bon, à plus Kiki, fit June en retournant pour poursuivre son chemin. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle était une idiote... Rougir seulement en entendant le nom du Pope, il fallait le faire!... En arrivant en Taureau, elle s'arrêta un moment. Aldébaran était écroulé devant sa maison. « Euh...Aldébaran? » Un ronflement sonore lui répondit.

- Eh ben...Heureusement que Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna sont amis maintenant. Sinon, embarrassé serait un euphémisme pour décrire comment Aldébaran se sentirait si quelqu'un s'était présenté...dit-elle à personne en particulier. Elle continua sa route. La maison des Gémeaux était silencieuse, et elle la traversa sans rencontrer ni Saga ni Kanon. En pénétrant dans la quatrième maison, elle tomba nez à nez avec Marine qui sortait des appartement privés. « Bye Deathmask ! Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne passer encore un moment ici de temps en temps ? »

Deathmask sortit à son tour. June était choquée. Il affichait un franc sourire. « C'est quand tu veux Marine. Je pense toujours que Preston est un génie. »

- Je t'en prie ! Il ne voulait que se faire de la pub ! lança-t-elle.

June était pétrifiée sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. « Marine ? »

- Oh ! Salut June ! répondit joyeusement le chevalier de l'Aigle. Prête pour cette soirée entre filles?

- Euh...ouais. C'était quoi ça? demanda June.

- C'était quoi quoi ? répliqua Marine.

- Ça ! répondit June, en montrant du doigt le temple du Cancer derrière elles.

- Oh. Je m'ennuyais et je ne voulais pas allait embêter Shaina, alors je me suis arêtée au temple du Cancer. Écoute, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Marine fixait du regard quelque chose. La maison du Lion se dressait davant elles.

- Marine ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Aio et moi, on a eu une dispute. Une très grosse, murmura Marine en la poussant à l'intérieur. Elle espérait que sa chance l'accompagnait. En fait, non.

- Ah, tu es là, fit Aiolia en apparaissant de derrière une colonne.

Marine se raidit. « On doit y aller. Allez viens June, dit-elle en passant devant lui. Aiolia la laissa aller, mais June vit la fureur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. Elle s'empressa de le dépasser aussi, peu désireuse de rester seule avec lui lorsqu'il exploserait. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent dehors. June pressa affectueusement la main de Marine qui lui retourna le geste. « Ça va aller. Allons voir si Shaina a réussi à empoisonner Shaka. »

June pouffa. Les deux arrivèrent enfin à la maison de la Vierge juste à temps pour voir Shaina sortir des appartement de Shaka. « Shaina ! » appela June. « Wow, tes vêtements ! »

Shaina roula des yeux. « Je comptais aller en ville, mais la Prima Donna de la Vierge voulait avoir sa revanche. Mais je crois que je lui ai montré de quel bois je me chauffe. »

- Comment ? demanda Marine, curieuse.

Shaina leur adressa un sourire digne d'un chat du Cheshire. « Je me suis conduite comme une jeune femme très correcte. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu quelqu'un aussi ahuri. »

- Shaina, tu es si cruelle...pouffa June.

- Cruelle jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme italienne, ricana-t-elle.

- Tu ne serais pas parentée à Lucrèce Borgia, par hasard ? s'enquit Marine.

- Elle était de descendance espagnole, pas italienne, fit ressortir Shaina.

- Mais bon, l'Espagne et l'Italie ne sont pas éloignées géographiquement. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de sauter dans une barque, et un jour plus tard, bingo ! rétorqua Marine.

- Tous les Italiens sont-ils aussi diaboliques ? demanda June.

Shaina fronça les sourcils. « Si encore une personne dit que je ressemble à Deathmask, je vais lui faire mal. TRÈS mal. »

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, fit Marine d'un ton sarcastique.

Shaina laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Pendant ce temps, elles avaient atteint le temple de la Balance. Les trois chevaliers marchèrent dans un silence amiable dans le temple vide. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en Scorpion, Milo ne se trouvait nulle part. « Mais où vont-ils comme ça ? Ne sont-ils pas supposés rester chez eux, au cas où il y aurait des intrus ? » s'enquit June.

- Depuis le traité, c'est inutile. Poséidon et Hadès ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment, donc aucun d'eux ne veut dominer le monde à présent, répondit posément Marine.

- Justement, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment? poursuivit June. Je me le suis souvent demandé, mais je n'ai jamais demandé.

Shaina éclata de rire. « Poséidon voulait se débarrasser de Kanon et un rendez-vous avec Athéna, et Hadès voulait se débarrasser de Pandore. »

Le nez de June se retroussa derrière son masque. « Mais alors, pourquoi mon frère vit-il encore avec moi? Il a déménagé de l'Enfer à cause de quelque chose que Pandore a fait. Un truc à voir avec l'électrocution et un siège de toilettes. »

- Marine, où est Pandore ? Je sais que Kanon est ici et Poséidon a perdu tout intérêt pour Athéna parce qu'elle a plus d'esprit que lui, fit Shaina.

Marine ricana. « Elle vit sur l'Ile de la Reine Damnée avec Ikki et ses chevaliers noirs. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils étaient en train de s'entretuer. Ils forment un joli couple de psychopathes. »

June laissa échapper un rire sonore. « Shun se demande encore comment ça se fait qu'il ait eu un frère et une sœur assoiffés de sang. »

- Une minute, s'ils sont frère et sœur, est-ce que ce n'est pas de l'inceste ? fit Shaina.

- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas le même sang, et il peut lui rendre la pareille si jamais elle essaye de l'électrocuter, donc personne ne s'en formalise vraiment, répondit Marine sagement.

- June, tu as dit que ton frère était un Spectre, mais je n'ai pas compris lequel il était, s'enquit Shaina.

- Balrog.

- Celui avec le fouet ?

- Ouaip.

- Je l'aurais parié.

Leur verbiage amical dura tout le temps du chemin jusqu'au treizième temple où vivait Athéna. À l'entrée, elles croisèrent Shion. « Passez une bonne soirée les filles. »

- Comme d'hab', répondit Marine.

- À plus Pope Shion, dit Shaina.

June ne dit pas un mot. Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Elles pénétrèrent dans les appartements d'Athéna. La chambre était faite dans des tons de rose pâle, blanc et or. Il y avait des oreillers partout et une petite table qui croulait sous les amuse-gueule. « Salut les filles ! » s'exclama Athéna en les voyant entrer.

- Saori ! s'écria June. Marine rit et Shaina se joignit à June pour serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille qui un moment plus tôt avait été une des personnes les plus puissantes de la planète. À présent, elle avait jeté son titre de déesse à la poubelle. Le temps d'une nuit, elle serait seulement une fille parmi tant d'autres. Ces soirées entre Ladies étaient une coupure dans ses devoirs habituels. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait redevenir Saori.

- Alors, comment ça va la vie? Quoi de neuf ? interrogea Marine en enlevant son masque, rapidement imitée par June.

- Bof, rien. C'est quoi l'histoire selon laquelle Shaka serait malade ? demanda Saori. J'ai entendu dire qu'il essayait de te torturer, Shaina.

Shaina soupira lourdement. « L'idiot a la grippe. »

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Ouais. L'histoire c'est qu'hier, Marine et moi essayions de trouver des maisons à ces chatons, et lorsque nous sommes entrées dans la sixième maison, il avait l'air un peu mal en point. Et quand je me suis précipitée à la maison après m'être rappelée que j'avais des corvées à faire, j'ai trébuché sur lui. Il était tombé et donc je l'ai obligé à rester alité. Il n'était pas très content.

- Shaka est un homme têtu.

- Stupide serait un qualificatif plus approprié, marmonna Shaina.

Les quatre femmes du Sanctuaire s'installèrent autour de la table pour continuer leur conversation. Shaina se servit du pop-corn tout en continuant son histoire. « Donc ce matin, j'allais faire tout ce que Shaka m'avait empêché de faire hier. J'avais demandé à Mu de prendre soin de lui, mais Shion est venu et m'a dit que Shaka me demandait expressément. Alors je monte, me fais insulter plusieurs fois de suite, et me retrouve au bord des larmes. »

- Oh grands dieux. Qu'a-t-il dit? interrogea June.

« Qu'être peau de vache ne m'allait pas. » Les trois autres sursautèrent. « Alors je suis sortie et Shion m'a trouvée. Il m'a dit que je devais montrer de quoi j'étais capable à Shaka. Je suis repartie dans sa chambre et me suis conduite comme une jeune fille bien élevée, au point de lui donner à manger. comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un avoir l'air aussi ahuri.

Marine la regarda en agitant une chips devant elle. « Shaina, tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Le rendre vraiment abruti. Flirter avec lui. »

- Ooooooh. Et moi qui pensais que les Italiens étaient cruels..., sourit June.

Saori ricana. « Je ne devrais vraiment pas être d'accord... Mais il est trop égocentrique comme ça. Vas-y. »

Shaina laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Alors ça c'est une idée. » rétorqua-t-elle, un petit sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.- Je crois que je suis presque désolée pour Shaka maintenant..., commenta June. À propos de chevaliers d'Or...Marine que se passe-t-il entre toi et Aiolia? Et Deathmask dans tout ça ?

Marine soupira. « On a eu une grosse dispute. Je veux dire vraiment grosse. D'ailleurs, ça me surprend que personne n'en a parlé. Vous voyez, il voulait que je lui montre mon visage, mais je suis encore peu habituée à l'idée de montrer ma figure aux hommes. Je ne suis pas aussi libérée que Shaina. »

- Je ne crois pas que quiconque soit aussi libérée que Shaina, commenta Saori.

- Ha ha, marmotta Shaina.

« Donc, il ne voulait pas me lâcher avec ça, en disant des trucs genre « Allez ! Je suis ton copain après tout, pas vrai ! », alors j'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir et d'autres choses tout aussi cruelles et déplacées. » Marine soupira. « Les copines, je crois qu'Aiolia et moi, c'est fini. C'était la dernière grosse dispute d'une longue lignée. »

- Oh allez Marine! Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça! s'exclama Shaina.

- Shaina, j'ai essayé. Franchement, je pense que ça s'est terminé depuis un bon moment, seulement aucun de nous n'a réalisé qu'il était temps de prendre un autre chemin.

- OK, je peux comprendre ça, dit Saori. Et si tu penses que c'est le moment de partir, alors ça l'est. Maintenant, qu'y a-t-il à propos de Deathmask?

Marine rougit. « En fait, il m'intriguait. Il est connu pour être un psychopathe et un sadique, mais en prenant ce chaton, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Et j'ai passé la journée avec lui, à parler. » Elle pouffa. « C'est vraiment un crustacé. Il se cache dans sa coquille. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'enquit June.

- C'était tellement mignon. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais lui tenir compagnie, il a commencé à bégayer ! Et il aime les animaux. Il a admis qu'il les aimait davantage que les humains. Contrairement à ce qu'on raconte, il n'a jamais torturé des oiseaux et des écureuils quand il était petit. On a passé l'après-midi entière à parler de nos livres favoris. Honnêtement, si c'est fini entre Aiolia et moi, je pense que j'aimerais sortir avec DM.

June sourit. « Ça se voit. On dirait que ton visage est illuminé. »

Shaina fit des yeux de merlan frit à Saori. « Oh Saori ! Imagine! Deathmask amoureux! »

- Ça vaudrait le détour! rit Saori.

- Et toi June ? interrogea Marine. Il y a quelqu'un sur qui tu as des vues ? Elle haussa les sourcils.

June commença à marmonner de façon inintelligible. Shaina eut un large sourire. « Et Shion ? Tu es restée étonnamment silencieuse lorsqu'on l'a vu à l'entrée ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Le visage de June prit une teinte rouge brique. La mâchoire de Saori de décrocha. « Shion ?! Tu aimes Shion ? »

June regarda le sol. « Oui. » murmura-t-elle.

- Le Pope les prend au berceau maintenant ! Je le savais ! s'égosilla Shaina.

- Shaina ! Cesse de l'embarrasser ! la réprimanda Marine. Est-ce que ça va June ?

June hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est juste que...vous voyez. »

Saori lui toucha la main. « Ne te sens pas gênée June. Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé. »

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard incrédule. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose coincé dans les dents ? » demanda Saori.

- Mais...je veux dire...je sais que ce sont des soirées normales mais..., commença Marine.

- Marine, je suis la réincarnation de la déesse grecque de la Sagesse, vous trois êtes mes guerrières dotées de supers-pouvoirs, et l'une de vous a un faible pour un assassin sadique, une autre adore embêter un type qui dit qu'il est l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, et la dernière est amoureuse d'un homme qui se rappelle de la Révolution Américaine et à quoi Versailles ressemblait quand Marie-Antoinette était au pouvoir. Nous ne pourrions pas être normales même si nous essayions, répondit Saori. Et de toute façon, je suis une déesse vierge par choix, pas par serment, contrairement à la croyance populaire. Et vous pouvez demander à Shion, j'ai déjà été amoureuse.

- Donc, techniquement, tu n'es pas une déesse vierge ? interrogea Shaina.

- Nope. Une aventure avec Arès a réglé la question. Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'il ait un faible pour Aphrodite. La déesse, pas le chevalier des Poissons, répondit calmement Saori comme si elle ne disait rien de choquant et ne brisait pas les croyances des trois autres comme du verre fragile. Cela prit plusieurs minutes aux trois guerrières pour se remettre de ces révélations.

- Alors... Qui est cet « homme plus âgé » ? Remarque, ça pourrait être n'importe qui puisque tu es à peu près la plus jeune résidente du Sanctuaire **(NDLT : Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compté Kiki !)**, reprit June.

- En fait, c'est VRAIMENT un homme plus âgé, répondit lentement Saori. C'est...

- C'est ? la pressèrent les trois femmes chevaliers.

- Kanon. Les trois autres tombèrent à la renverse, façon anime.

- Pas étonnant que tu aies été plus que contente de signer ce traité de paix...marmonna Marine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alors, les couples ont été dévoilés, mais y a encore du chemin à faire ! Nous n'avons que les sentiments de ces dames pour le moment, reste à savoir si ceux de ces messieurs sont réciproques...aha** !

**NDLA: Rune du Balrog n'est pas le frère de June, c'est seulement pour les besoins de cette fic qu'il l'est devenu.**

**NDLT : Mais les analogies entre ces deux-là étaient amusantes. Leurs prénoms, déjà, puis leurs armes (un fouet tous les deux, quelle coïncidence...)**

**Niteskye et moi souhaitons remercier tous ceux (toutes celles) qui lisent et envoient des reviews de cette fic et qui savent apprécier un dur travail de traduction anglais-français. Encore merci, vous êtes super !**


	4. Le Plan P

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Saint Seiya, ainsi que ses personnages, ****ne m'appartient pas (quelle poisse !) **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Spicycocktail : **Cette fic te « fait trop planer » ? Lol merci c'est très gentil ! Tes compliments font toujours plaisir...Contente(s) qu'elle te plaise autant ! En ce qui concerne cette fameuse phrase d'Athéna, moi aussi j'ai trop ri en la lisant (mais en V.O.).

Ah, tu attends de voir Shaka at Shaina se (re)taper dessus ? Moi aussi mdr, c'est trop marrant quand ils se disputent ces deux-là ! Merci encore de tes mercis ! En espérant que ce quatrième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :**Eh oui ! Les couples ont enfin été dévoilés, mais attention hein ! C'est pas la fin du suspense pour autant ! Le plan d'attaque des filles va-t-il porter ses fruits ? Ça reste à voir...lol

Ton impatience est très flatteuse, merci beaucoup. La suite juste en bas !

**patthy :**Comme tu le dis : « pourquoi pas ? » pour les couples (presque) créés. Après tout, c'est pour ça que le concept de fanfiction existe, hein ? Pour pouvoir recréer l'univers de ce qu'on aime... Mais pour ma part, je ne considère pas le couple Saori/Kanon comme vraiment « improbable ». J'ai déjà lu un bon paquet de fics les mettant ensemble (malgré leurs quinze ans d'écart...)

Oui, pour la soirée entre filles, Athéna débarrasse le plancher et laisse la place à Saori...qui n'est pas aussi cruche que ça (finalement). « Pour l'instant pas trop cruche » ? Oh, t'es méchante avec elle...mdr ! Non, dans cette fic, je peux te garantir que Saori sera dotée d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne (comme tu peux le constater, c'est elle qui imagine le « Plan P »), mais bon, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un dérapage occasionnel (la pauvre, elle est amoureuse après tout, laisse-lui une pitite chance ! Allez !) lol.

J'attends ta review du chapitre 4 avec impatience ! À !

CHAPITRE 4 :

Le Plan P

Shion leva la tête. Il avait entendu un bruit sourd et un cri provenant des appartements d'Athéna. Même s'il sacait parfaitement qu'Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna avaient formé une alliance, Shion s'inquiétait. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte menant à la chambre de la déesse et frappa. « Déesse Athéna ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais entendit des sons étouffés de l'autre côté de la porte. Son instinct de guerrier prit le dessus, et il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Un cri retentit : « IIIIIEEEEE ! »

June et Marine avait plongé sous les couvertures du lit d'Athéna. Shion se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire à la vue des deux filles assises, la tête enfouie sous les couvertures. Shaina lui lançait un regard noir, et il réalisa qu'elle avait renversé son soda sur elle. Athéna était écroulée de rire à côté d'elle.

- Shion. Comme d'habitude, ta ponctualité est exemplaire, commenta Marine de sous la couette. À présent, pourrais-tu quitter la pièce pour que June et moi puissions sortir de là ?

Shion éclata de rire. « Désolé jeunes filles. Veuillez pardonner à un vieux guerrier. » Il referma la porte et secoua la tête. Il était une vraie mère-poule. Il retourna à son bureau et à son travail ennuyeux. Il savait qu'il était temps qu'il aille se coucher, mais il devait vraiment terminer ça. Il allait seulement se reposer les yeux quelques minutes...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Athéna, la jeune déesse n'ignorait pas que Shion était déjà reparti à son bureau. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus qu'il allait probablement piquer un somme. Elle lança un regard perçant à June. « Hé, j'ai une idée. »

- Quoi? demanda Shaina.

- Si on jouait à Action ou Vérité? fit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

- Je suis partante ! s'écria Shaina. Marine et June hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Okaaaay. Je choisis... June.

June eut l'air légèrement surpris. « Vérité. »

- Oh allez June ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! geignit Saori. Shun lui avait enseigné que la meilleure manière de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose, c'était de geindre. Shun était également un expert en la matière. Et la méthode marcha. June soupira.

- D'accord, Action alors.

Saori lui adressa un petit sourire. « Je te défie d'aller embrasser Shion sur la joue. »

Shaina et Marine furent pétrifiées, ce qui était assez comique puisqu'elles avaient toutes les deux la bouche ouverte et pleine de chips. June avait les yeux ronds. « Sa-Sa-Saori ! » protesta-t-elle.

- C'est un défi, répondit sa tortionnaire. Et tu peux porter ton masque. Je n'irais quand même pas jusque-là...

June soupira. « Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai dit Action après tout. » Marine allait lui dire qu'elle pouvait toujours déclarer forfait, mais Saori lui lança un regard plein de menaces la dissuadant d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine de mort ou tout au moins de bannissement du Sanctuaire.

June remit son masque et ouvrit la porte. Elle avança dans le hall sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cabinet de travail. La porte était entrebâillée, et June en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle dut s'empêcher de pouffer à la vue devant elle. Shion avait la tête sur son bureau et ronflait légèrement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était sa chevelure blond-vert étalée partout.

Elle avança à pas de loup dans la pièce. En entendant un bruit de tissu, elle se retourna pour voir Saori, Shaina et Marine à la porte. Elle leur adressa le V de la victoire et enleva son masque. S'il était effectivement endormi, elle pouvait prendre ce risque. Elle se plaça à ses côtés et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux. Son visage était enfoui dans ses bras. Il y en avait juste assez exposé pour qu'elle lui fasse la bise et en mette plein la vue à Saori, ce petit rat démoniaque. Elle inclina la tête vers lui.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, dépendant des gens et des points de vue, Shion décida de bouger la tête à ce moment précis.

Les yeux de June s'ouvrirent tout grand lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Shion. Pas sur la joue, oh non, elle était en train de l'embrasser en plein sur les lèvres. Et d'après le petit bruit qu'il émit, ça lui plaisait.

Les trois filles à la porte essayaient de ne faire aucun bruit, mais June les entendait rire tout bas. Elle recula et essaya de rompre le baiser, mais Shion suivit son mouvement et mit la main sur sa joue. June rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Finalement, elle décidé qu'il valait mieux prendre le risque de le réveiller plutôt qu'elle perde le contrôle de la situation, donc elle repoussa son visage du sien et piqua un sprint jusqu'à la porte. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et un « Qu'est-ce que ? » venant du bureau en même temps qu'elle attrapait ses trois compagnes et s'enfuyait avec elles.

Dans son cabinet de travail, Shion se frottait la tête. « J'ai dû m'assoupir... » se dit-il. Il avait eu un rêve très agréable où figurait une jolie naïade blonde...

June traîna littéralement ses trois amies jusqu'à la chambre de Saori. Elle les poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef. Puis elle s'adossa à la porte avec les yeux grands ouverts et une expression mortifiée. Marine, Saori et Shaina étaient écroulées de rire et roulaient sur le sol. Marine fut la première à recouvrer la parole. « Eh bien June, il était comment ce baiser ? »

June se laissa glisser lentement au sol. « C'était mon premier. »

Ce constat provoqua un grand silence dans la pièce. « Quoi ? » fit Shaina incrédule.

- C'était mon premier baiser, répéta June.

- Oh non, murmura Saori.

- Mon premier baiser, et il était inconscient, poursuivit-elle. Et je dois dire qu'il embrasse sacrément bien. Les trois autres laissèrent échapper des rires tonitruants.

- Ha, ce sera encore mieux quand il sera conscient, dit Saori.

- Ah oui ! approuva Marine.

- Eh ben chérie, on a aimé son premier baiser, hein ? interrogea Shaina, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

June pouffa de rire. « Oh oui. Et vu de la porte, ça devait être la chose la plus drôle que vous ayez jamais vu. »

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Quand vous sortirez ensemble, je vais _tellement_ l'embêter avec ça, répondit Saori.

Le sourire s'effaça de la figure de June. « Mais Saori, j'ai quatorze ans. Il a quoi ? Deux cents ans ? »

- Deux cent soixante et un.

- Exactement ! Il n'y a aucune chance que je l'attire.

- Oh allez June! Tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'histoire de Dohko et de cette jeune fille chinoise? s'enquit Shaina.

- Shunreï ? demanda June, abasourdie.

- Non! La paysanne! Depuis qu'il a récupéré son corps d'adolescent, il la courtise. Elle n'a que seize ans. S'il t'aime, il t'aime. L'âge n'aura aucune importance, expliqua Shaina. Shion est un homme tout comme les autres chevaliers. Il a aussi ce corps tout nouveau tout beau gracieusement offert par notre dieu de la Mort adoré. Tout plein d'hormones, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?...

Marine et Saori prirent des expressions dégoûtées.

- Shaina !

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Et les quatre filles explosèrent de rire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir épuisé tout le pop-corn, Shaina tressait les cheveux de Saori tandis que Marine faisait de même avec ceux de June. La déesse arborait un regard pensif. Soudain, elle claqua des doigts. « Ça y est ! »

- Ça y est quoi? interrogea Marine.

« Je l'ai! Le Plan P! » Les trois autres écoutèrent attentivement. « Ce plan va nous aider à accomplir notre plus grand désir du moment. Shaina aura sa revanche, Marine aura DM, June aura Shion, et moi j'aurai Kanon. »

- Ça a déjà l'air cool. Je suis partante, murmura Shaina.

Marine hésita avant d'acquiescer. « Moi aussi. »

June inclina la tête. « D'abord, c'est quoi le plan? »

Saori sourit. « D'abord, Shaina va devenir le poison de l'existence de Shaka. Je vais l'obliger à te prendre comme disciple. »

Shaina étouffa. « Quoi ?! Mais Athéna! J'ai déjà une armure! Et je suis Bélier! »

« Il a perdu ses deux disciples et se plaint fréquemment de n'avoir personne à qui enseigner. De toute façon, tu as grand besoin d'apprendre la méditation. » Saori ricana. « Question de maîtrise de soi. » Shaina s'étranglait d'indignation. « Pendant qu'elle sera occupée à faire ça, toi Marine, tu passeras tes journées à cocooner avec Deathmask, ET à rompre avec Aiolia. Je connais bien mon chevalier du Lion. Il se calmera, et se conduira de façon civilisée avec toi. Cela prendra du temps avant que vous soyez de nouveau amis, mais tu auras Deathmask. En ce qui concerne June et moi, c'est là que se trouve la partie la plus amusante. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda June, intriguée.

Saori posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. « Tu as une jolie écriture, pas vrai ? »

June acquiesça. « Rune et moi. Mon maître disait en plaisantant que c'était un trait de famille.»

- Pas étonnant que ce soit Balrog qui soit en charge de ce Livre... Enfin, peu importe, je veux que tu viennes et que tu sois secrétaire. Je vais aussi traîner Kanon ici en utilisant cette excuse, parce que d'après les rumeurs qui circulent, il a également une belle écriture, et sert actuellement de punching-ball à Saga.

- Sauver ton homme et avoir de l'aide en même temps. Diabolique, commenta Shaina.

- Ah mais, rappelle-toi que je suis la déesse de la Sagesse, rétorqua Saori. Ça vous va, comme plan ?

- Super. Je suis dedans, dit June.

Marine eut un large sourire. « Passer mes journées avec un adorable psychopathe ? Ça me plaît... »

- Je choisirai d'ignorer cette pique sur la maîtrise de soi, bouda Shaina. Mais je suis partante.

- Bien. On commence demain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shion bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se gratta la tête. Il entra dans la salle à manger et y trouva Athéna déjà attablée, comme à l'ordinaire. Marine, Shaina et June s'en allaient tout le temps avant le petit-déjeuner. Soudain, une pensée s'imposa à l'esprit de Shion.

- Bonjour Athéna, dit-il. Elle lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler seulement Athéna en privé. En fait, elle préférait de loin qu'on s'adresse à elle seulement sous ce nom, mais la plupart des chevaliers de rang inférieur refusaient de s'adresser à elle sous une autre appellation que « votre Excellence ».

- Bonjour Shion. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle. Elle ne montrait pas trace d'une quelconque émotion, mais Shion sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- En fait, oui. J'ai eu un rêve où j'ai reçu la visite d'une petite naïade blonde. Une très jolie.

Athéna ne manifesta qu'une légère surprise. « Shion. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de rêves. »

Shion rougit violemment lorsqu'elle dit cela et réalisa que ses mots pouvaient effectivement prêter à confusion. « Non Athéna, ce n'était pas ce genre de rêve ! Est-ce toi et les trois autres m'avez joué un tour ? »

Athéna reposa enfin sa tasse de café. « Promets-moi que tu ne le diras à personne. »

Shion eut un léger froncement des sourcils mais hocha la tête. « Je te le promets. »

- J'ai défié June d'aller t'embrasser sur la joue. Ça va, tu es content ? expliqua Athéna.

Shion décida de s'en tenir à cette explication, même s'il aurait juré avoir embrassé la naïade sur les lèvres. Cela n'avait probablement été qu'un rêve après tout. « Athéna, c'était un drôle de défi. »

Elle rit. « Pas vraiment. Rappelle-toi que nous sommes encore des adolescents. Embrasser un bel homme est un acte qui demande du courage. Surtout pour elles. Elles peuvent cogner sur quelqu'un sans un battement de paupières, mais demande-leur seulement une petite bise, et elles s'enfuient en courant. »

Shion sourit à son point de vue. « C'est aussi intimidant que ça? » s'enquit-il en mettant son menton dans ses mains et son coude sur la table.

- Oui. Très. À propos, je nous ai trouvé de l'aide pour régler toute la paperasserie sous laquelle nous sommes plongés jusqu'au cou.

- Tu as fait ça ?

- Oui. June a une belle écriture et de bonnes connaissances en secrétariat grâce à son frère, et j'ai entendu dire que Kanon des Gémeaux n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'être le punching-ball personnel de Saga. J'ai déjà demandé à June, mais j'aimerais que tu te charges de prévenir Kanon.

- Kanon ? dit Shion. Il eut soudain un sourire malicieux. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens qu'il y a une autre raison à ça ?

Athéna lui décocha un regard acide. « Tu t'aventures dans des eaux dangereuses », elle s'arrêta en souriant, « Lamb Chop ».

Shion grogna. « C'est ça, venge-toi. Mais j'affirme encore que c'était l'idée d'Aioros! »

-_ Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai joué le rôle de la marionnette,_ fit une voix désincarnée.

- T'entendre parler en langage moderne, c'est effrayant, commenta Shion. Aioros, as-tu l'intention de nous laisser tranquilles un jour?

- _Peut-être. __Peut-être pas._

Athéna riait. L'esprit d'Aioros venait souvent les visiter. Il n'apparaissait qu'à Athéna, Shion, Aiolia et Seiya. Tout à coup, un garde entra. Il donna son courrier à Athéna qui se mit à y farfouiller et repartit après s'être incliné.

« Facture, facture, poubelle, encore un haiku de Tatsumi, les rapports annuels de la Fondation Graad, »Shion se mit à grogner. Athéna haussa un sourcil et continua. « Poubelle, mon _Cosmogirl_ - »

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu lis ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu porterais quoi que ce soit dedans.

- Tais-toi. Tiens, ton magazine _People_. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu lis ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu les rencontrerais un jour.

- En fait, n'avons-nous pas rencontré Angelina Jolie à ce gala de charité où tu m'as traîné de force ?

- Si, mais je connais Angelina depuis que j'ai dix ans. Hé, regarde ! Shun nous a envoyé une lettre !

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il écrit des lettres ? Il habite au château d'Hadès, il pourrait venir nous voir plutôt !

- Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas en partir pendant une longue durée. C'est vraiment trop romantique.

- Seule une femme pourrait trouver une relation gay romantique.

- Shion !

- Quoi ? J'ai peut-être été éduqué à la grecque, mais je trouve ça vraiment trop bizarre!

- Oh, comme si celle entre Pandore et Ikki ne l'est pas !

- Est-ce que Pandore a possédé Ikki ? Bien sûr que non, tête de linotte !

- Ton langage ! Et tu n'as pourtant aucun problème en ce qui concerne ton ami Minos qui est le partenaire d'Éaque.

- Je l'ai dit à lui et à toi aussi, mais je le redis quand même. Tous les Spectres sont gays !

- Ils ne sont pas tous gay ! Le frère de June ne l'est pas !

- Mais il sort avec Geist ! Ça revient au même !

- Bon, peu importe, Shun dit que Hadès salue tout le monde, finit-elle en se levant de table. Et va chercher Kanon à la fin, pour l'amour de Zeus !

Shion se leva également en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec Athéna. Il fit le trajet jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux. Il était encore très tôt, mais il remarqua plusieurs chevaliers en plein entraînement. En Vierge, il vit Shaina qui lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil. Shion se demanda si Shaka se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait. LUI aurait adoré avoir une jolie petite infirmière comme ça s'il tombait malade.

Une fois arrivé à la troisième maison, il appela : « Les Gémeaux ! Saga ! Kanon ! » Il entendit des bruits de pas. Puis Saga passa la tête par la porte située à gauche du hall d'entrée. Kanon passa la sienne par la porte située à droite du hall.

- Oui ? demandèrent-ils en chœur. Shion se demanda si c'était un accident, où s'ils faisaient ça pour surprendre les visiteurs.

- Kanon, Athéna te demande au temple principal pour aider à la paperasserie.

Les sourcils de Kanon se perdirent dans ses cheveux bleus. « Moi ? » demanda-t-il en se tapotant le torse.

- Oui. Toi. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait que tu avais une bonne écriture, donc tu serais utile. Et pendant que tu y es, essaye de la convaincre que comme on a la télé, l'électricité, et d'autres facilités modernes, cela ne ferait pas de mal d'acheter un ou deux ordinateurs.

Et, sur ces mots, Shion tourna les talons et s'en alla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA:**** Ah oui, si vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise avec le yaoi, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'entrerai pas dans le détail. Vous l'avez compris, Shun et Hadès sont ensemble, de même que Minos et Éaque. Vous en verrez quelques-uns main dans la main ou des trucs comme ça, mais je ne vais pas vous mettre un bon gros tas de sentiments et d'eau de rose comme je le ferai avec Marine, DM, Shaina, Shaka, June, Shion, Saori et Kanon.**

**D'autre part, une fois de plus, Rune et June ne sont pas parentés, ça a seulement été fait dans le cadre de cette fic. Dans une de mes autres fics, j'ai même fait un couple JuneXRune. Je compte utiliser leur lien de parenté dans cette fic pour servir la comédie.**

**NDLA 2 :**** Vous n'avez peut-être pas compris entièrement de quoi parlent Shion et Aioros, alors voilà : « Lamb Chop » est un show TV que je regardais quand j'étais petite, et qui figurait une petite fille et sa marionnette. Aioros veut donc dire que quand Athéna était petite, c'est Shion qui faisait sa « marionnette », pas lui. **

**NDLT :**** J'ai décidé que Shion se ferait tutoyer par tout le monde, y compris les trois filles, Athéna, et les chevaliers d'Or, sauf pour les occasions « officielles », comme la visite d'autres Dieux au Sanctuaire (au cas où il y en aurait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la suite de cette fic) etc. Comme vous le savez, en anglais il n' y a que « you » qui désigne la personne à qui l'on s'adresse. « Tu » et « vous » n'existent pas. J'ai vraiment dû me creuser la tête pour décider si Shion se ferait tutoyer ou vouvoyer, mais le tutoiement serait plus logique, parce que je ne vois pas June le vouvoyer plus tard lorsqu'ils seront ensemble, donc... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**NDLT 2 :****« Lamb Chop » veut dire « côtelette d'agneau » :-D. En gros, c'est le petit nom de Shion ( !!!) C'est pas mignon tout plein, ça ?!**


	5. La rupture

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'univers ni les persos de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent...yadda yadda yadda. Comme si on ne le savait pas...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers:** Ouais, en effet, du courage, elles en auront besoin... malheureusement tu vas devoir patienter un peu pour savoir la suite parce que j'ai pas l'intention de spoiler, même pas pour toi, ma première et fidèle lectrice ! Désolée mdr !

**Spicy****cocktail : **Oui, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est assez délirant lol. Ah les soirées entre filles ! On ne s'en lasse pas !...Ah oui, il n'y a que dans Saint Seiya qu'on a la chance d'avoir « de beaux chevaliers à disposition » comme tu le dis si bien. Mais quelles bombes ces chevaliers ! (à quelques exceptions près mais bon, on s'en fout ;-))

c'est pas possible d'être aussi beaux !lol dsl, je me laisse emporter...mais ça se comprend...hein ? J'attends ta review du prochain chapitre! En espérant que celui-ci te plaira...

**Rulae :** Merci d'être venue visiter !lol Ça me fait plaisir. Merci de ton compliment sur la traduction, mais c'est pas aussi difficile que tu le penses. En fait, c'est une histoire très simple à mettre en français. Faut bien que mes dix ans d'anglais à l'école servent à quelque chose, non ?mdr

En ce qui concerne les couples, c'est vrai qu'ils sont carrément...improbables, c'est le mot. Notamment Shion et June et leurs 247 ans d'écart (oO) ! J'admets que les différents persos ne sont pas particulièrement bien « assortis » entre eux, mais bon, c'est pour ça que j'aime cette fic et que j'ai demandé à l'auteur la permission de la traduire. Parce qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les couples habituels et stéréotypés, j'ai nommé SaoriXSeiya ou MarineXAiolia, dont j'en ai vraiment marre. Eh oui, comme toi, je suis bien contente de voir Marine avec DM (ah les Italiens...soupir)

En effet, beaucoup de persos sont OOC, mais c'est amusant. Bientôt on verra Shaina faire la cuisine (si si ! C'est vrai ! Au risque de spoiler !) ! C'est drôle ? Ouf, je suis soulagée. Parce que si j'ai explosé de rire en lisant la V.O., j'ai eu peur en traduisant que ce qui suscitait le rire en anglais disparaisse en français. Donc merci de me rassurer sur ce point. « Ça fait un peu souffrir sur les bords » de voir les trois femmes fortes du Sanctuaire se métamorphoser en...machines à bave et à hormones devant leurs collègues mâles? LOL ça doit être ton côté Amazone qui ressort !

Merci encore d'avoir laissé une review ! Pour le coup de pub, c'est quand tu veux !lol quoique « Reyaâ » est déjà une fic renommée sur ce site (et sur La Page de Mu)...À !

**Vyersdra **: Salut ! Moi aussi, je ne t'ai pas oubliée !lol C'est gentil de trouver cette fic « délirante », ça fait très plaisir. Et en ce qui concerne le couple Saori/Kanon, il y a pas mal de fics qui les mettent ensemble, notamment sur ce site (comme « La rédemption de Kanon » par exemple. C'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit, mais il y en a d'autres). Merci de me rassurer sur la qualité de la traduction, je suis contente que ça sonne français mdr. Sinon, la suite en dessous...bye !

CHAPITRE 5:

La rupture

Kanon se gratta la tête. Shion l'avait réveillé, et le second Gémeaux n'était pas vraiment du matin. Tout en grimpant les escaliers, il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Hé Kanon. » Il se retourna et vit June arrivant derrière lui.

« Quoi de neuf June ? » marmonna-t-il.

Elle ajusta son pas au sien. « Alors, tu vas nous aider ? » Il y avait une intrigante note d'espoir dans sa voix. Kanon, étant le docteur-ès-mensonge qu'il était s'en aperçut immédiatement. Il avait déjà senti que quelque chose clochait, mais cela le confirma. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Je crois. Après tout c'est pas comme si j'étais surchargé de travail, mis à part faire le punching-ball pour mon frangin. S'entraîner avec lui, c'est une royale emmerde, répondit Kanon.

Les deux entrèrent dans le temple principal et se dirigèrent vers le cabinet d'étude. Athéna et Shion relevèrent tous deux la tête de l'énorme tas de vieux rouleaux poussiéreux et de parchemins moisis. « Aah. Juste à temps pour que nous commencions. Kanon, tu m'assisteras dans le recopiage de ces antiquités. June, aide Shion pour les comptes. » fit la déesse.

Kanon prit un siège à côté d'elle. Il saisit un des rouleaux, et celui-ci tomba en poussière dans ses mains.

- Euh...c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait !

Athéna pouffa. « Ce n'est pas grave Kanon. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous les recopions. Essaie seulement de les remettre en état du mieux que tu le peux. » Elle revint à son travail.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

June se plaça près de Shion. « Euh...y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais que je fasse ? » interrogea-t-elle timidement.

Shion lui adressa un sourire. « Pour l'instant, accorde-moi une faveur et commence à classer ces manuscrits déjà recopiés. »

June rougit derrière la protection que constituait son masque. _Il est si beau !_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marine tenta de se calmer. Elle avança de quelques pas vers l'entrée de sa petite maison, puis s'arrêta net. « allez. tu peux le faire. Va à la maison du Lion et dis-le-lui ! » Marine carra les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et se précipita encore à l'intérieur. « Je ne peux pas ! »

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

Marine sursauta violemment. Elle se retourna d'un bond et vit Aphrodite passer la tête par la porte d'entrée. « tain Aphrodite, tu m'as fait peur. »

Le chevalier des Poissons sourit aimablement. « C'est pas grave. Je fais peur à beaucoup de personnes » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sournois. « C'est un de mes nombreux talents. »

Marine secoua la tête en souriant. « Aphro, tu arrives toujours à me faire sourire. »

- J'en suis très fier. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ?

Elle soupira. Marine traversa la pièce et s'effondra sur son divan. Elle leva les pieds et les posa sur le plateau de sa table d'appoint. « Je ne peux pas dire à Aiolia que c'est fini. »

Le chevalier des Poissons s'assit à côté d'elle et mit également les pieds sur la table. Il sera les mains sur ses genoux et claqua la langue. « Alors ça a fini par arriver, hein ? »

- Quoi?

- Je savais que vous ne dureriez pas, tous les deux.

- Dite, si tu te mets à divaguer à propos de la compatibilité astrologique-

- Non, ce sont vos personnalités. Il est trop dominateur pour n'importe laquelle des femmes du Sanctuaire selon moi. Il a cette manie de jouer au maître de la maison, et vous autres êtes tellement indépendantes. Il suffisait d'attendre que les habitudes étouffantes aient de l'effet et te poussent à fuir, expliqua Aphrodite.

- Ah oui ? demanda Marine silencieusement.

- Shaina et toi êtes beaucoup trop indépendantes pour un mec comme Aiolia. Je ne suis pas très sûr pour June, elle pourrait s'en accommoder, mais il a admis ne pas être très attiré par les blondes.

- Donc, tu as à peu près deviné que ça allait capoter entre nous deux ?

- Je l'ai toujours pensé. Ce n'était pas une certitude, mais ça me paraissait probable, répondit-il.

Marine hocha la tête. Aphro avait marqué un point. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Aphrodite, toi et Deathmask êtes de bons amis, pas vrai ? »

- Les meilleurs amis du monde, répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

- Je...enfin, il-

- Te plaît ?

Sa réponse fut le silence.

Il eut un sourire radieux. « Oh, cool. Parce que tu lui plaît aussi. »

Le visage de Marine afficha une surprise sans bornes. « Quoi ?! »

Aphrodite éclata de rire. « Hier j'ai discuté un peu avec lui, et lorsqu'il a commencé à parler de toi, son visage s'est carrément illuminé. Il ne l'a pas dit explicitement, mais j'ai à peu près compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi. »

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas seulement en tant qu'amie, murmura-t-elle.

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Les mots qu'il a utilisés étaient un peu trop sentimentaux pour qu'il soit simplement amical à ton égard. » En voyant son regard perdu, il poursuivit. « Je cite, « Elle a la voix la plus apaisante que j'aie jamais entendue. » »

- OK, donc peut-être que je lui plais vraiment.

- Ce qui est vraiment bizarre puisque j'avais un faible pour toi il n' y a pas si longtemps.

- Quoi ?!

« Je ne fais que te surprendre à chaque parole aujourd'hui, pas vrai? » Il sourit. « Oui, il y a deux ans j'étais éperdument amoureux de toi, mais tu sortais avec Aiolia. J'hésitais à faire un pas vers toi parce que je voyais à quel point tu étais heureuse avec lui, donc j'ai décidé de laisser tomber. Sur une note plus joyeuse, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré ma petite amie. J'étais en train de m'apitoyer sur mon sort chez un glacier d'Athènes, et tout à coup je me suis retrouvé face à une adolescente. Elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait voir les gens tristes et m'a payé un cône. Depuis ce jour, on sort ensemble. »

- Oooh...soupira Marine.

Il se gratta la tête. « Oui, elle m'en veut toujours un peu d'avoir été mort ces quelques mois, mais elle m'a pardonné quand j'ai usé de quelques-unes de mes techniques de séduction sur elle. Sans parler du fait que j'ai arrêté un cambrioleur en utilisant une de mes roses. »

Marine pouffa de rire. « Je peux sans peine t'imaginer en train de faire ça. Et je suis étonnée de ne l'avoir jamais su. »

- Tu sais, les Poissons font d'excellents acteurs, répondit-il.

- Toi et ton astrologie, fit Marine en secouant la tête.

Aphrodite la serra brièvement dans ses bras. « Marine, je sais que tu peux le faire. Et je connais Aio, il s'en remettra. S'il te cause quelques ennuis, je le mettrai en contact avec la sœur de Gabrielle. Elle a l'air d'être tout à fait son genre. »

Marine le serra à son tour dans ses bras. « Merci. Tu es un ami exceptionnel Aphro. »

Ils se levèrent tous deux. Une fois à l'extérieur, Aphrodite lui pressa la main affectueusement. « Je dois me rendre en ville, mais je te souhaite bonne chance. » Il se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta. « Et à propos, Deathmask et toi feriez un couple parfait. Les Poissons et les Cancer font toujours bon ménage. »

Marine lui jeta un regard faussement sévère. « Aphro, tu es un idiot. » Elle tourna les talons et commença la longue ascension des temples. En arrivant à celui du Lion, elle se raidit instinctivement. Ça n'allait vraiment pas être joli, elle en était presque sûre.

- Marine, la salua froidement Aiolia.

Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, mais déglutit et dit, « Aiolia, c'est fini. »

Une onde de choc s'inscrivit sur ses traits. « Quoi ? »

« C'est fini. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas continuer dans cette relation. On se bat plus qu'on ne se réconcilie. Nous avons eu plusieurs grosses disputes en un mois seulement, et je ne peux plus le supporter. Je suis désolée. »

Son visage se déforma par la rage. « Quoi ? Tu romps avec moi ? Parce que tu es si lâche que tu ne peux pas montrer ton visage ? »

La férocité de ses attaques verbales pétrifia Marine. Il continua à lui lancer ses insultes mais elle était incapable de prononcer un autre mot. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'était pas une lâche, et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait jamais essayé. Elle tenta de le dépasser et de s'enfuir jusqu'au temple de la Vierge où se trouvait Shaina, mais il la bloquait agressivement, en la repoussant contre le mur.

Marine était expérimentée dans l'art du combat, mais elle était totalement vulnérable à l'assaut verbal d'Aiolia. En vérité, derrière son apparence dure, elle était une fille sensible. Ces injures qu'elle n'avait pas demandées la blessaient, et ses sentiments bafoués demandaient une action de sa part, mais elle resta là où elle était, tétanisée.

Lorsqu' Aiolia eut épuisé son répertoire de commentaires insultants, elle parla à son tour, calmement et en toute honnêteté. « Aiolia, je romps avec toi parce que je trouve que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un babouin égoïste et insensible. Au lieu de le prendre comme l'homme que tu crois être, tu réagis comme un enfant de trois ans ! Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout le mal que je te fais, mais c'est vraiment le mieux à faire et ça nous épargnera beaucoup de souffrances plus tard. Maintenant, je vais partir et te laisser aux prises avec toi-même. Salut Aiolia. Passe un bon après-midi. »

Marine tourna les talons et quitta calmement le temple du Lion. Ce ne fut qu'en pénétrant dans la maison du Cancer qu'elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur son visage et qu'elle serrait douloureusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle desserra les poings et vit ses mains ensanglantées du fait d'y avoir enfoncé ses ongles.

- Marine ?

Elle leva les yeux et vit Deathmask qui l'examinait. « Marine, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Non » chuchota-t-elle. Soudain, la colère s'empara d'elle. _Va au diable Aiolia! Imbécile! Je ne suis PAS une lâche! Je déteste pleurer, surtout avec ce satané masque sur la figure, et je vais montrer au monde que JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LÂCHE !_

Deathmask était abasourdi en sentant son cosmos s'enflammer. Soudain, elle enleva brutalement son masque. Le chevalier du Cancer ne put que la dévisager. _Elle est magnifique !_

Ce fut alors que Marine réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait débarrassée d'un poids énorme. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait dissimulé son visage car c'était un tabou. Cette directive de ne jamais révéler son visage s'était gravée dans son esprit, et même lorsqu' Athéna l'avait abolie, elle avait continué à le porter. Marine se sentait toujours gênée quand elle était à visage découvert, même quand c'était dans son bain ou dans les appartements d'Athéna. Le plus grand tabou avait été de laisser un homme voir son visage, et là, elle avait envoyé valdinguer son masque devant Deathmask !

Deathmask remarqua enfin son visage inondé de larmes. « Marine, qui t'a fait pleurer ? »

Il y avait une note dans sa voix qui disait presque _parce que je vais aller le tuer sur le champ._ Marine baissa la tête. « J'ai cassé avec Aiolia. », répondit-elle.

Il s'adossa à une colonne. « Donc il te fait pleurer, et tu décide que maintenant, c'est le moment d'envoyer le tabou au diable et de commencer à laisser des gens voir ton visage ? »

- Il m'a traitée de lâche. Je ne suis pas une lâche, murmura-t-elle.

Deathmask secoua la tête. « Aiolia essayait seulement de sauver la face. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi qui a cassé ? »

- Euh...oui.

Deathmask se mit à rire. « Pas étonnant. Il a dû se sentir humilié. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Contente que ça t'amuse. » siffla-t-elle.

Deathmask cessa de ricaner. « Désolé. Je ne suis pas très bon lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir de la sympathie pour quelqu'un. »

- Alors tu devrais peut-être apprendre.

- Est-ce que tu m'apprendrais, ma belle dame ?

Marine fut abasourdie par ces mots. « Quoi ? »

- Apprends-moi à être compatissant. Et je t'ai appelée belle dame. C'était supposé être un compliment.

- Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à avoir de la sympathie. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, te signaler quand dire « C'est tellement triste ! » et « Je compatis » à chaque fois?

Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Dis, tu peux arrêter de m'embêter avec ça ? »

Marine lui lança un coup d'œil exaspéré. « T'embêter avec quoi ? Avec le fait que tu racontes des bêtises? »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie. « Mon oncle me disait toujours de ne jamais chercher à comprendre les femmes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? » Marine était sérieusement agacée à présent.

- Eh bien, tu me témoignes de l'intérêt, et tu viens de plus de rompre avec Aiolia. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à faire le premier pas ?

Marine était absolument ahurie. « Faire...le...premier...pas... »

Il soupira. « Oui. Tu viens d'être témoin d'une des tentatives pathétiques de Deathmask pour faire le séducteur envers le sexe opposé. Bon, maintenant que je me suis rendu complètement ridicule, je m'en vais tuer quelqu'un. » Il la dépassa, mais Marine l'attrapa par le bras.

- Attends, juste une seconde Roméo.

- Angelo.

- Hein ?

- C'est mon vrai nom. Très adapté à ma personnalité, non?

Marine ne put s'empêcher de rire à son humour sardonique. « OK, Angelo Deathmask, as-tu l'intention de m'inviter à sortir ou pas ? »

L'expression qui se peignit sur son visage à ce moment-là valait le détour, et elle éclata de rire. Il se reprit rapidement, et répondit. « Marine, tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi demain soir ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. »

- Je passerai te prendre à six heures.

Les yeux de Marine se mirent à pétiller, et Deathmask se demanda s'il était le premier homme à le voir. « Alors c'est entendu. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina regardait Shaka dormir. Elle soupira. Elle ne pensait plus autant à rendre sa vie infernale, à présent. Il faisait vraiment pitié. Elle commençait même à le qualifier de pauvre Shaka. Il présentait tous les symptômes classiques de la grippe, et le pauvre chevalier de la Vierge faisait peine à voir. Athéna avait fait chercher des antivirus chez l'un de ses médecins, et Shaina avait foncé jusqu'à Athènes pour se faire vacciner. Athéna allait demander à tout le monde d'en faire autant.

Shaka était maintenant beaucoup plus facile à vivre, remarqua-t-elle. Il lui avait présenté des excuses un ombre incalculable de fois, et elle avait pensé que c'était peut-être parce qu'il s'imaginait agonisant et ne voulait pas mourir avec des remords. Shaina n'en tenait plus vraiment compte. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes au Sanctuaire croyaient, elle n'était pas insensible au point d'aimer voir les gens souffrir. Elle aimait également se rendre utile.

Elle lui posa une main sur le front afin de vérifier sa température. Il remua. « Shaka? » chuchota-t-elle, se demandant s'il était en train de se réveiller.

- Mmmm. Maman, murmura-t-il.

Shaina pouffa de rire. « Je ne suis pas ta maman. »

- Tu as le même parfum que ma maman, autrefois, répondit-il.

- Es-tu réveillé ou endormi, Shaka ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Être comparée à sa mère rendait Shaina un peu mal à l'aise.

- Réveillé. Et c'est vrai. Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup d'elle, mais je sais que quand j'étais malade elle faisait ce que toi tu fais. Merci Shaina.

Il s'était excusé au moins cinquante fois, l'avait insultée à peu près au même nombre de reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la remerciait. « Il n'y a pas de quoi Shaka. Parle-moi un peu plus de ta mère. »

Il ouvrit un oeil. « Elle était douce. Mon père descendait des premiers colons britanniques. Mère était une indigène, Indienne jusqu'aux os. Elle était très belle, aussi. Père était toujours gentil avec moi. »

- Alors tu as du sang anglais? Ça expliquerait tes cheveux blonds et ta couleur de peau. Tu serais bien mieux dans une robe que moi, commenta Shaina.

Il eut un petit rire. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je dois dire que tu étais magnifique hier. Une robe t'irait certainement mieux qu'à moi. »

Shaina rougit du compliment. « Shaka, est-ce que cette fièvre t'a grillé le cerveau ? »

- Je crois bien. À propos, j'adore tes cheveux roses, répondit-il.

Shaina secoua la tête. « Laisse-moi aller te chercher encore des médicaments. Pendant un moment j'ai failli te croire. » Elle quitta la pièce sur ces mots.

Shaka ferma les yeux. « Comment ça? Je disais la vérité. »

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Laissez des reviews svp!**


	6. L'entremetteur entremis

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'univers ni les persos de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent...yadda yadda yadda. Comme si on ne le savait pas...

**RAR :**

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :** Coucou ! Merci de ta patience lol. Moi aussi, je suis hyper contente que Marine ait cassé avec Aiolia. C'est bizarre, d'habitude il m'est sympathique, mais là...ça a bloqué sur ce chapitre. Le pôôôvre...

A propos de Shaka, c'est vrai qu'il est amusant quand il a de la fièvre...ne te fais pas de souci, il est déjà guéri et en pleine forme pour...batifoler, comme tu dis !lol

Shaka : T'as dit quoi là ?!!!

Kathiii (se baisse pour éviter le Bouddha que lui lance Shaka) : Meuh nan, c'est une blague, calme-toi ! Au s'couuurs !!!

Shaka : TEN BU HOU REN... !!!

Sinon, le chapitre 6 en dessous! Bye!

**Spicycocktail :**Eh oui, Marine et DM peuvent maintenant passer à la vitesse supérieure...mhm... Lol, Marine « va pouvoir se jeter sur Angelo », tu as tout à fait raison ! Oui, le pauvre crabe a bien du mal avec la gente féminine. Dire qu'il est Italien... Comme quoi !...mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'améliorer avec le temps, il apprend vite ! En espérant que le chapitre 6 te plaira, je te dis à plus !

**patthy :** Un chapitre « trop chouette » ? Merci énormément, c'est très gentil. Sinon, ne te fais pas de bile pour Aiolia, il survivra lol. Et avec le sourire en prime ! Tu pourras d'ailleurs le constater dans ce chapitre...Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisses vérifier de tes propres yeux. Le chapitre 7 arrivera peut-être un peu plus tôt que celui-là car j'ai fini de le traduire. Merci en tout cas de m'encourager. À bientôt j'espère ! Bises.

**Vyersdra :**Tain, tes reviews me font à chaque fois éclater de rire, c'est fou ça ! Crois-moi, si ce blog-là existait, ce serait trop top ! C'est vrai qu'Aphro est un grand délirant, avec son astro et tout le tralala, et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! lol

En effet, c'est bien parti pour un peu tout le monde (démarrage un peu lent pour Shaina, mais bon ça va mieux maintenant), Marine qui est déjà passée à la vitesse supérieure, que veux-tu, c'est un aigle après tout !mdr

Quant à Athéna et Kanon, euh...ça va très bien, ça avance, lentement mais sûrement, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont assez grands pour le faire eux-mêmes !lol

Et pour le mot de la fin, je ne dirai qu'une chose : Girls powaaa !!! Allez, bye et à la prochaine !

**millenium d'argent : **Hello ! Merci de ta review. C'est cool que tu trouves cette traduction marrante, comme ça, je cesse de m'inquiéter à ce propos. Oui, comme je l'ai dit à je sais plus qui, j'avais un peu peur que la traduction ne soit pas aussi drôle que l'original en anglais. Tu me rassures là lol. Concernant Shaina, bof, elle s'est plutôt calmée maintenant, non ? Elle ne peut que s'améliorer avec le temps et grâce à Shaka. D'ailleurs, c'est vrai qu'il est OOC, on m'en a souvent fait la remarque,mais bon, moi je le préfère comme ça, il fait beaucoup plus « humain » ! « Sa façade de Bouddha bien fissurée » j'adore lol... DM chou avec son chaton ? C'est vrai, on en mangerait mdr. D'ailleurs, merci pour la précision à propos d' « Ender's Game ». Parfois c'est pas évident de connaître les traductions françaises des livres et autres oeuvres mentionnées. Pour finir, merci de ton compliment pour la traduction, j'aime constater que mes efforts sont appréciés. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...à plus !

**caro13180 :**Ça fait plaisir que tu trouves les couples « vraiment inattendus », ça prouve que le but a été atteint...lol Ça me fait tout autant plaisir que tu aimes bien...merci d'avoir envoyé une review, à propos ! Et pour te répondre, oui, il y aura une suite, enfin si je prends au sens où je l'entends. « Improbable » est une traduction, comme tu le sais sûrement, et l'auteur de la V.O. m'a dit qu'il y aurait moins de vingt chapitres, donc j'ai encore un petit moment à travailler sur la traduction !lol Salut et à la prochaine !

CHAPITRE 6:

L'entremetteur entremis

Marine s'étira paresseusement. La vie était belle, et la journée s'annonçait bien. Elle tendit la main vers son masque, mais hésita. Le tabou n'était plus, et à vrai dire, c'était agréable de pouvoir sentir l'air frais du matin sur son visage. Elle prit son masque et le suspendit à un crochet. Il allait bien avec sa décoration, à vrai dire.

Elle allait à la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle n'était pas une lâche ; elle pouvait affronter le monde sans son masque. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Aiolia. Le chevalier du Lion fixait le sol, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Marine ?

- Oui, Aiolia? lui répondit-elle froidement. Elle se rappelait toujours la morsure de ses insultes de la veille.

- Je voulais juste m'excuser de tout ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je n'avais aucun droit de te traiter de tous ces noms et de t'insulter comme je l'ai fait. Marine, si tu veux que nos deux routes se séparent, alors je suppose qu'il est temps d'arrêter. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu un comportement si puéril, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. « Ce n'est pas grave Aio. Nous avons tous un jour où nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'exploser. Je sais que as seulement dit toutes ces choses parce que tu étais furieux. »

- Mais ça ne les a pas empêchées de te blesser, pas vrai ?

- Oui, mais je suis faite d'un matériau plus dur que ça. En fait, j'ai arrêté de t'écouter quand tu as commencé à me traiter de lâche.

- Mais je vois que mes paroles ont servi à quelque chose. Marine, c'est vraiment dommage que tu aies caché ce visage derrière ton masque durant toutes ces années. Tu es splendide.

Elle rougit. « Merci. Alors, amis? »

Il hocha la tête. « À propos, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Deathmask ce soir ? »

Marine fronça les sourcils. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

- Hier, Deathmask est monté au treizième temple prévenir Athéna et Shion qu'il t'emmenait au cinéma. Apparemment, Athéna a commencé à faire la danse de la victoire, répondit Aiolia en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Marine éclata de rire.« Oui, c'est vrai, je sors avec lui ce soir. Tu n'es pas en colère j'espère?»

- Non, pourquoi?

- Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, je t'ai...largué pour lui.

« Non, ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé une fois que je me suis calmé. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que nous étions toujours ensemble par habitude plus qu'autre chose. » Il sourit. « Et Aphro a fait une offre que je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser. »

Elle sourit à son tour. « Laquelle ? »

- De sortir avec la soeur de sa copine.

- Aiolia !

- Tu as vu sa petite amie ? Elle est _hot_!...

Marine lui assena un coup sur le bras, pour rire. « Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose ! À plus tard Aio. »

Le chevalier du Lion hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Marine referma la porte et soupira. La journée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athéna était occupée à recopier un vieux rouleau de comptes, quand ellle entendit Kanon rire. Elle leva la tête pour voir le Gémeaux suppléant se retenir de toutes ses forces de pouffer de rire. « Kanon ? » fit-elle.

Celui-ci ricana et lui montra le papyrus qu'il tenait. Les yeux d'Athéna s'agrandirent et elle éclata de rire à son tour. Shion la regarda, agacé. « Milady ? Kanon? »

Aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, donc il se dirigea vers eux. Il s'empara du rouleau, et poussa un cri de fureur. « Mu ! Espèce de petit...! » hurla-t-il. Mu avait dessiné une bande dessinée assez comique où Shion se faisait accidentellement dévorer par un requin. « Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser venir jouer ici pendant que je travaillais ! » vociféra Shion.

« Euh... » fit June en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée à temps parce que son frère avait cassé le réveil, ENCORE une fois, et elle s'était couchée tard la veille au soir. La scène qui s'offrait à elle était très étrange. Kanon et Athéna étaient quasiment écroulés de rire par terre pendant que Shion enrageait à propos de quelque chose que Mu avait fait étant enfant.

Le regard de Shion se fixa sur elle. « Mais qui êtes-vous ? » lui lança-t-il, agacé.

June fronça les sourcils de perplexité, puis se rendit compte de la situation. Elle avait oublié de mettre son masque. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge soutenue. « Euh, je ne suis personne. » dit-elle précipitamment en s'enfuyant vite fait.

Shion fixa la porte. « Une minute. C'était June...Minute, c'était JUNE ?! »

- Hi hi hi, de quoi parles-tu Shion ?demanda Athéna. Le Pope était pétrifié, complètement abasourdi.

- June est arrivée sans son masque, répondit Shion. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre type... »

- Et alors, _maintenant_ tu as ce genre de rêves ?

- Milady, fais-moi une faveur. Tais-toi.

« Attends une minute, maître Shion, tu as eu des _wet dreams_ à propos de June? » interrogea Kanon. Il reçut un silence lourd de sens en guise de réponse. « Si ça peut te consoler, physiquement, tu as dix-huit ans. Quatre ans de différence, ce n'est pas beaucoup. »

Shion le foudroya du regard. « Mais mentalement, j'ai toujours deux cent soixante et un ans. »

- OK, mentalement, tu es un vieux type pervers. Physiquement, tu es un jeune homme en pleine possession de son quota d'hormones, commenta Athéna en se remettant debout.

« Et, à qui ça pourrait concerner, je n'ai pas eu de _wet dreams_ à propos de June. Mais je m'en suis dangereusement rapproché... » marmonna-t-il. « Maintenant, Kanon, je t'ordonne de ne jamais parler de cela. Et j'ai confiance en Athéna, je sais qu'elle n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits. »

- Non, mais je danserai partout dans le palais lorsque tu décideras de te bouger un peu les fesses et que tu iras lui faire la cour, renchérit Athéna.

- Comme quand Deathmask t'a dit qu'il emmenait Marine au cinéma ? demanda Kanon.

- Eh bien oui, rétorqua-t-elle, pas déconcertée le moins du monde.

Une expression singulière se peignit sur le visage de Shion. Athéna la reconnut immédiatement. C'était son expression qui disait Je-Suis-Un-Méchant-Bélier-Courez-Pendant-Qu'il-En-Est-Encore-Temps. « Athéna, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais je ne pourrai pas t'escorter au gala de charité demain soir. »

- Quoi? s'exclama Athéna d'une voix étranglée. Shion...

Il ricana. « J'ai oublié que j'avais d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes. Kanon, est-ce que tu m'accorderais une faveur ? »

- Bien sûr. Je l'escorterai, répondit Kanon.

Shion haussa un sourcil. « Tu as été rapide sur ce coup-là. »

- J'apprécie la compagnie de ma déesse, rétorqua Kanon dignement.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Shion.

- Bonjour. Pardon du retard, dit June en entrant dans la pièce. Les trois autres la regardèrent. Elle avait récupéré son masque et changé également de vêtements. Athéna lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Shion, je t'ordonne d'assister à ce gala.

- Quoi ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

Le sourire de la déesse s'élargit encore davantage. « Œil pour œil... » murmura-t-elle. Audiblement cette fois-ci, elle déclara, « Je sais que tu essaies juste de jouer les trouble-fêtes, espèce de menteur. Tu viendras, mais tu escorteras June. »

June tressaillit. « Mais Déesse, je- »

« June. » Le mot seul était lourd de sens, et June devina ce qu'Athéna était en train de faire. « Kanon sera mon cavalier, et Shion sera le tien. Tu m'avais bien dit que tu voulais venir.»

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit June. Elle se surprit à ne pas bafouiller et montrer qu'elle mentait. Elle ignorait dans quel but était organisé ce gala de charité. Mais une chance d'être la cavalière de Shion...c'était trop tentant.

Athéna eut un sourire radieux. « Alors la question est réglée. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina entrebâilla la porte et aperçut Shaka qui s'étirait. Il se frotta les yeux et la vit alors.

- 'Jour Shaina.

Elle le dévisagea. Apparemment il se sentait mieux, puisque sa voix n'était plus sifflante et rauque, mais calme et sereine. « Je vois que tu vas mieux. »

- Les médicaments ont dû aider, lui répondit-il. Tu sais, tu n'es plus obligée de prendre soin de moi. Ça va beaucoup mieux à présent.

Shaina secoua la tête. « On ne se débarrasse pas de ma compagnie si facilement. De toute façon, Athéna veut que je sois ton élève. »

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du signe de la Vierge.

« Non, elle désire que j'apprenne la méditation. » grimaça Shaina. « Pour aider à me maîtriser.»

- Eh bien, je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle.

Shaina se tourna brutalement vers lui, prête à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais elle remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés comme d'habitude, mais ouverts. Ils ne montraient aucune trace de malice ou même de méchanceté. Seulement une sérénité inaltérable.

« Sympa de voir que tout le monde pense que j'ai un sale caractère, mais je dois bien admettre que c'est vrai. » Shaina soupira. « Alors, quelle est la première priorité sur ton agenda ? »

Shaka lui adressa un petit sourire. « Le petit-déjeuner. Je meurs de faim. »

« OK. » Elle quitta la chambre pour lui permettre de se changer. Il sortit vêtu de son habituelle robe et la précéda dans la cuisine. Il prit une boîte dans un des placards.

- Crème de froment ? releva Shaina, amusée.

Il eut un sourire. « Du sucre à la cannelle. »

Shaina éclata de rire. Shaka n'était finalement pas si mal lorsqu'il était en bonne santé. Il se conduisait toujours comme un enfant gâté, mais cela dit, il était un charmant enfant gâté.

- Je peux te proposer un bol ? l'invita-t-il poliment.

- Non, merci. J'ai mangé avant de venir, répondit-elle.

Shaka versa un peu de lait dans son bol et mit celui-ci au micro-ondes. Shaina secoua la tête. « Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un moine exposer sa nourriture à des ondes radioactives. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne sais pas cuisiner, alors quand Athéna nous a accordé ces petites merveilles, j'ai fait des prières de remerciements durant une semaine. »

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? demanda-t-elle.

- No, répondit-il hautainement.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ce n'est pas digne de toi, c'est ça ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il.

Shaina était sur le point de laisser échapper une remarque acerbe quand il ajouta : « Bien entendu, personne n'a daigné m'apprendre non plus. »

Elle était choquée. « Personne ne t'a appris à cuisiner ? »

« Non. » rétorqua-t-il en récupérant son bol. Il s'assit en face d'elle. « C'était entraînement du matin jusqu'au soir. »

- Eh ben...même Seiya sait faire la cuisine, remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est toujours réconfortant de se sentir incapable, marmonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu détestes qu'on te compare à Seiya? s'enquit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Shaka la foudroya du regard. « D'après toi ? » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Shaina se contenta de sourire. Elle venait de trouver son point faible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, mon cher Angelo, quel film vas-tu emmener Marine voir ? » demanda Aphrodite. Shura et lui avaient décidé de passer un bout de temps au temple du Cancer afin de rassurer Deathmask. Après tout, c'était le premier rendez-vous de sa vie.

-

Shura recracha sa gorgée de soda. « DM, tu ne peux pas l'emmener voir ça ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Pourquoi pas ? interrogea innocemment le chevalier du Cancer.

- Parce que les cinq dernières minutes de ce film ne montrent que des filles avec les seins à l'air ! lança le chevalier du Capricorne, d'ordinaire si imperturbable. « On ne fait pas voir ce genre de choses à une fille ! »

- Eh bien, en fait, Gabriella a dit que c'était le truc le plus hilarant qu'elle ait jamais vu, hasarda Aphrodite.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Shura.

- Gabriella et moi avons vu ce film une fois. Elle a trouvé ça à mourir de rire. Elle a adoré , répondit Aphrodite. « Ça ira. J'ai regardé _Monty Python: Sacré Graal _une fois avec Marine et Shaina. C'est parfait. »

- Je crois que tu m'en avais déjà parlé, murmura Deathmask.

- Ouais, c'est quand on a eu des noix de coco et essayé de hennir comme des chevaux. On arrivait à le faire.

Shura soupira. « Vous n'êtes que des idiots, tous les deux. »

- Shura, je sais que tu dis ça seulement parce que tu es jaloux qu'Aphrodite se trouve des filles et ait des noix de coco, déclara Deathmask d'une voix douce.

- Mais je n'aime pas les noix de coco ! lança Shura sans réfléchir.

Les chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Shura prit le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de dire avant d'arborer un sourire moqueur. « En revanche, j'aime bien les filles. », dit-il de bonne grâce.

- Crois-moi, elle va juste rire, dit Aphrodite entre deux gloussements. « Marine n'est pas féministe au point d'être outragée par le film. Crois-moi. »

- Je te crois, répondit Deathmask. « Et je lui dirai avant ce qu'on va voir, comme ça, si ça ne lui plaît pas, on pourra toujours voir autre chose. »

- Bon garçon, dit Shura en reprenant sa tasse. « Et bien sûr, tu accepterais d'aller voir une jolie petite comédie à l'eau de rose, toute dégoulinante de sirop. »

En entendant cela, Deathmask frissonna. Aphro haussa un sourcil à sa réaction. « Oh Shura ! Je crois bien que nous venons de découvrir la kryptonite de Deathmask ! »

- Aphro, un mot : Misty.

- Ferme-la !

Shura ricana. « Tu es encore en colère après ça ? »

- Oui! Comment Hadès est-ce que j'étais suppose savoir que A) Il est parenté à Gabriella, et que B) C'est un homme! Stupide Lézard, grommela le chevalier des Poissons.

- Ne sois pas gêné. Je pense que presque tous les chevaliers, à l'exception de Seiya, croyaient que Misty était une femme. Allez, au moins Shun et toi vous conduisez comme des hommes, remarqua Shura.

- La seule chose qui fait de Misty un homme, c'est le serpent qu'il a dans le pantalon, marmonna Aphrodite. « Alors, pourquoi Seiya n'a pas cru que Misty était une fille ? s'enquit-il, plus fort cette fois.

- Misty l'a , répondit Shura.

- Pauvre, pauvre enfant.

- Seiya s'est beaucoup fait , pas vrai ? Apparemment Saga , fit Deathmask.

- Je réitère, pauvre, pauvre enfant.

- Mais tu aimes bien Saga, commenta Shura.

- Oui, mais pas autant, rétorqua Aphro. Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marine faisait les cent pas devant son canapé. Toutes les cinq secondes, elle jetait un oeil à la pendule. Elle était habillée simplement, mais de manière très seyante. Elle portait un joli t-shirt vert et son jean préféré. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval, et elle avait même emprunté du maquillage à Aphrodite. Le chevalier des Poissons l'avait aussi aidée à se maquiller, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment faire.

Un coup résonna sur la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta et poussa un petit soupir. Elle ouvrit calmement la porte, pour se retrouver traînée à l'intérieur par Athéna et June. « Marine ! » s'écrièrent-elles.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un concert de babillements incompréhensibles, mais elle put déchiffrer quelques mots, parmi lesquels « Kanon », « Shion » et « cavalier ». Marine essaya de les calmer afin qu'elles partent plus rapidement. Il était déjà six heures moins le quart. « SILENCE ! »

La déesse et le Caméléon eurent l'air abasourdies. Sagement, elles se turent. « Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Marine.

- Shion était supposé m'escorter à un gala de charité organisé par Julian demain soir. Donc, Kanon et moi étions en train de l'asticoter parce qu'il avait vu June sans son masque-

- J'étais en retard et j'ai complètement oublié de le mettre ! Je suis siii embarrassée !

- Donc, on l'embêtait et il a sorti un énorme mensonge, comme quoi il ne pourrait pas m'accompagner au gala et il a demandé à Kanon de le faire à sa place ! Pendant ce temps, June est revenue, et j' ai ordonné à Shion d'assister au gala et d'y escorter June ! expliqua Athéna rapidement.

- Bien, alors le plan marche à merveille, commenta Marine joyeusement.

- Mais Marine ! C'est trop rapide ! gémit June. « Tu crois que c'est bien ? »

Le pauvre chevalier de l'Aigle harcelé secoua la tête. « Ça dépend. Athéna, est-ce qu' tu ne m'avais pas dit une fois que Kanon était vraiment très protecteur envers toi lorsque nous nous battions contre Hadès ? Et toi, June chérie, toi et Shion pourriez être attirés l'un par l'autre. Pour moi, le plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

Les deux autres filles se lancèrent un regard. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » dit Athéna. « J'ai aimé avant, mais dans le passé ces amours n'étaient pas...aussi réciproques. »

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Marine, confuse.

Athéna soupira lourdement. « Auparavant, aucun des hommes de qui je suis tombée amoureuse n'a ressenti la même chose pour moi. Pas étonnant puisqu'ils étaient pour la plupart des chevaliers. Ils ont dû se sentir vraiment gênés. »

- Mais Kanon est aussi un chevalier, remarqua June.

- C'est vrai, mais il a été marina plus longtemps que chevalier. Il est probable qu'il ne soit pas aussi réservé que les autres envers Athéna, expliqua Marine.

- Ça doit être triste d'aimer et devoir avancer comme tu l'as fait, Athéna, murmura June.

- Pas vraiment. C'est très facile de renoncer à quelqu'un lorsqu'il ne ressent pas la même chose. Et de toute façon, mes chevaliers ne changent jamais vraiment. Vous autres êtes mes amies depuis que tout a commencé.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Marine et June.

- Ouais, tout comme les spectres d'Hadès, vous autres vous réincarnez pour chaque Guerre Sacrée.

- Alors, ça voudrait dire...,commença June.

- ...Que tu es tombée amoureuse tour à tour de tous les chevaliers, acheva Marine.

- D'une certaine façon, oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'était pas réciproque, donc je suis passée à autre chose. Jusqu'ici j'ai eu un faible pour Milo, Camus, Dohko, Aiolia, Aioros, Argol, Misty il y a trèèès longtemps, lorsque ses réincarnations étaient encore masculines, Jabu qui décide à peu près un millénaire après qu'il m'aime aussi, Ichi pour une raison tout à fait inconnue, Ikki, également pour une raison inconnue, Shun dans cette vie où il avait une voix vraiment très sexy, et dans cette vie je suis tombée amoureuse de Seiya, récita Athéna.

- Alors, est-ce que Kanon et Saga se sont toujours réincarnés ensemble ? demanda Marine curieusement.

- Ouaip. Et j'ai déjà eu un faible pour Saga aussi. Est-ce que vous étiez au courant qu'il a toujours eu une double personnalité?

- Non, répondirent-elles.

- Eh bien si. C'est juste que ça a disparu dans cette vie-ci, confirma Athéna.

- Aah, fit Marine. Elle jeta un regard à la pendule. « Euh, aussi passionnant qu'a été cette conversation, DM sera là dans une minute. »

June et Athéna échangèrent un regard. « Passe une bonne soirée ! » dit June en sortant.

- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas, lança Athéna en guise de salut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA:**** Voilà, j'espère que ça a un peu effacé les réactions hostiles qu'il y aurait pu avoir à l'égard d'Aiolia et son comportement de l'autre chapitre. Je sais que c'est un type cool et tout, mais même les gars les plus gentils ont leurs moments explosifs. ****Aiolia a décidé que ce moment était arrivé. Hé hé.**

**NDLT:**** Alors, voici ****UNE NOTE IMPORTANTE:**** Donc, Niteskye a pensé à une histoire parallèle basée sur le synopsis de « Improbable » :**

**On dit qu'il n'y a qu'une histoire, mais une infinité de façons de la raconter. Voici l'histoire : Saori, June, Marine et Shaina tombent amoureuses.**** Voilà une autre façon de la raconter : en gros, après la signature du traité de paix, Hadès et Athéna passent tout leur temps ensemble , à visionner des DVD, en alternant entre les home-cinemas du Tartare et du Sanctuaire. Inconsciemment, ils s'aiment, mais ont trop peur pour faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Un jour, ils ont la brillante idée de jouer à l'agence matrimo en mettant leurs meilleurs amis ensemble...**

**Extrait : Improbable Version Alternative I : Idylles en Enfer**

- Pourquoi est-ce que Pinkie était avec toi ? demanda Minos à Eaque.

- Je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire aujourd'hui.

Le cinq autres guerriers lui jetèrent un drôle de regard. « Tu as emmené ton rat chez le vétérinaire ? » interrogea Marine.

- Oui. C'est mon animal de compagnie, je dois prendre soin de lui. De toute façon, Pharaon voulait que je passe prendre le vermifuge de Cerbère. Il dit que ce truc est un cadeau des Dieux.

Hadès grimaça. « Oh oui, il a tout à fait raison. Cerbère a eu des vers il y a à peu près quatre cents ans. La réincarnation de Laïmi de cette époque a eu une super journée récréative. Et proportionnellement à la taille de Cerbère, les machins remuants étaient énormes. »

- Je me rappelle distinctement Zelos manquant se faire dévorer par l'un d'eux, ajouta Rhadamanthe.

- Comment peux-tu te le rappeler ? La plupart de mes souvenirs de réincarnations passées sont assez floues, demanda Eaque.

- Devine qui a dû le tirer hors du ver.

- Ahhh.

- Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas muté et commencé à attaquer des gens? interrogea Minos.

- Si. Ils allaient être notre nouvelle arme secrète. Et puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se sont retrouvés dans le lac de sang et ont fini ébouillantés, répondit Hadès.

- On dirait ce film, _Tremors_, commenta Athéna.

- Mmm, eh bien, après qu'on l'ai vu, j'ai baptisé la vallée où Zelos a failli se faire manger la Vallée de la Perfection, répondit Hadès.

- Du moment que nous n'avons pas de _Shriekers_ et d'_Ass-Blasters _en train de courir partout, tout ira bien.

Eaque, Shaina, Rhadamanthe, June, Marine et Minos lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale à leur dieu et déesse.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda June.

- Rien ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

**XXXXXXX**

OK, est-ce que vous aimeriez connaître la suite ? Si oui, j'entends bien sûr recevoir des reviews de vous... Désolée, je ne fais pas de travail gratis...lol LISEZ ET DONNEZ VOTRE AVIS SVP !!!


	7. Leçons de méditation

**Disclaimer:** Ni l'univers ni les persos de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent...yadda yadda yadda.

**RAR :**

**Spicycocktail : **Oui je sais, ce dialogue est très obscur, comme tu le dis toi-même. En plus, j'ai oublié des mots, ce qui ne rend pas ce dialogue plus compréhensible. Je suis vraiment désolée ; tu as entièrement raison. En fait, le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas bien compris ce passage en V.O., notamment l'histoire avec les noix de coco. En outre, je n'ai jamais vu un seul film des Monty Python, ce qui n'arrange pas l'affaire. En plus, j'étais pressée de poster ce chapitre (faut dire que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il dormait sur mon PC) et je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier la cohérence du tout. Je ne referai plus cette erreur, juré. Donc, voilà. J'espère que ça ira mieux avec ce chapitre-ci. Merci de m'avoir fait part de tes remarques, j'espère améliorer encore la traduction à l'avenir. Bonne lecture ! Tiens, à propos, que penses-tu de la version alternative ? Tu me dis ça dans ta prochaine review, plz ?

**Kelidril :**Re-salut à toi aussi !lol Contente que tu adores, ça me fait plaisir. Même si j'ai complètement raté ce chapitre...gomen nasai ! Tu aimerais voir la version alternative ? Ben en fait, j'attends d'avoir suffisamment d'opinions pour savoir si je vais la traduire ou pas...donc j'ai déjà mon premier encouragement à poursuivre, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres ! D'ailleurs, Niteskye m'a appris qu'il y aurait peut-être en plus de la version alternative 1 (dont est tiré cet extrait), une version alternative 2 ! Je n'en sais pas plus, cependant...j'attends de voir. Bon, ben à plus ! Bises !

**Aurelia-love-Saga :**Lol, eh oui, Mu aurait pu se reconvertir en dessinateur de comics, et Athéna en escort-girl... quoique, ce serait dommage non ? (Pour Mu, pas Athéna). En ce qui concerne le microbe et TON Gémeau (je me suis bien marrée sur le « MON »), ce serait plutôt à Saga que tu devrais t'en prendre (peut-être que t'as pas bien compris la phrase, c'est un peu obscur), parce que c'est TON Gémeau qui a tombé le pantalon devant Seiya, pas l'inverse !lol et le pauvre a été traumatisé, d'après l'autre...mais bon, si tu préfères t'en prendre à Seiya, c'est ton choix. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas contre, c'est vrai que c'est un microbe...lol bye !

**Vyersdra :**Non, t'inquiète lol, je suis encore vivante, mais Shaka est en train de pleurer son Bouddha adoré...qui a bien failli me décapiter...et qui s'est fait exploser par une des colonnes de la maison de la Vierge...lol :

Shaka (agenouillé, en larmes, devant les mille morceaux de son mini-Bouddha) : Non...mon Bouddha...reviens ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!!! Bouhouhouh !!!

Shaina : Et je suis censée tomber amoureuse de cette madeleine ?! Plutôt me coltiner Misty !

Shaka (en s'arrachant les cheveux) : NAAAANNNNNN POURQUOI ?!!!! C'EST TROP INJUSTEEEUUHH !!! OUIIIINNNN !!!

Shaina : MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ????!!!! (lui balance une gifle assez forte pour lui décrocher la mâchoire)

Kathiii (qui observe la scène en retrait, cachée derrière une colonne) : sweatdrop - -°

Tu as trouvé ce chapitre plus drôle que les autres ? C'est cool, merci ! C'est bizarre, moi j'ai trouvé que c'était le plus bâclé de tous...mdr le point de vue doit changer selon les gens... La remarque d'Athéna ? Bof, Marine est encore très sage pour l'instant. Mais ça va venir ! Un chtit peu de patience encore. Aphro qui maquille Marine...ouais, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu peur...mais bon, c'est avec DM qu'elle a un rendez-vous, non ? Et connaissant ses goûts, surtout en matière de décoration intérieure...(grimace) Enfin, en ce qui concerne la fic dont tu as fait la pub, je vais aller faire un tour, ça a l'air d'en valoir la peine (quoique, le yaoi et moi...) ! Le prochain chapitre, c'est en dessous ! Bye !

**patthy :**La suite ? Bah c'est juste en bas lol. « Toujours aussi chouette » ? Merci, merci ! Pour la remarque au sujet de Seiya et Saga, c'est juste que lorsqu'il était encore Pope, Saga aimait bien porter la robe de Pope sans sous-vêtements dessous, pour « s'aérer ». Et en fait, il a tombé la robe devant Seiya, qui a alors TOUT vu (rappelle-toi l'épisode de la saga du Sanctuaire), et le pauvre Pégase en est sorti traumatisé. Et c'est tout lol. À part ça, toi aussi tu aimerais voir l'histoire alternative ? D'accord, une autre voix pour ! Merci ! Bises.

**Scorpio-no-Caro: **Wow, j'ai vu que tu avais classé « Improbable » dans toutes les catégories possibles, alerts, favorite stories, etc. Un énorme merci, c'est très flatteur ! Alors toi aussi tu aimerais voir la V.A. ? Ben au vu de toutes les réponses que j'ai eues, je crois que je vais effectivement la traduire. Contente j'espère ? En attendant, le chapitre 7, c'est en dessous, bonne lecture !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :**Une fan des Monty Python ? C'est bien, alors tu pourras m'expliquer l'histoire des noix de coco et tout le tralala ! Tu vois, en fait je n'ai vu aucun film des Monty Python, et j'ai traduit le passage où on parle des films en question sans comprendre (sweatdrop). June et Shion ensemble ? C'est pour pas longtemps ! Dans ce chapitre en fait, il y a un petit moment June-Shion qui, j'espère, te plaira. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même... Oh, et comme pour Spicycocktail, j'attends aussi ton opinion sur l'extrait de la version alternative...la prochaine fois ? À plus !

**millenium d'argent :**Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il était indispensable qu'Aiolia s'excuse, ce qui est maintenant fait. En fait, il a un bon fond, mais il s'énerve facilement et il devient alors très impulsif. Donc, il ne faut pas le juger trop hâtivement. Athéna, une « vilaine gamine » ? Lol, ça m'a fait rire, cette phrase. Si tu veux. Mais elle se fait un peu manipuler elle-même, non ? De toute façon, elle est amoureuse de Kanon, non ? Et plus manipulateur que lui, tu meurs ! lol. La conversation Aphro/DM/Shushu : ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à ne l'avoir pas comprise. En fait, la partie noix de coco, je ne l'ai moi-même pas comprise en VO, ce qui fait que j'ai peut-être mis les mauvais mots à la place des bons, enfin bref, je me suis embrouillée. Le rencard DM/Marine : ben ça tombe bien, c'est juste en dessous. Et on verra que Marine est beaucoup moins sainte-nitouche qu'on le croyait (non, rien d'interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans, rassure-toi, juste une petite conversation amusante lol). Je te laisse découvrir ça. Bye !

CHAPITRE 7 :

Leçons de méditation

Deathmask se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Marine et lui s'approchaient du cinéma. Il n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous auparavant, et ne savait donc pas ce qu'il était déplacé de faire ou dire. Il lança à Marine des regards perplexes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur le trottoir encombré.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous allons voir ? demanda Marine.

- Euh, _Monty Python : Le sens de la vie_.

Elle lui sourit. « J'ai adoré _Sacré Graal_. Est-ce que celui-là est aussi bien ? »

- En fait, je pense qu'il est encore meilleur, déclara-t-il. « Cependant, quand j'ai dit à Shura que c'est le film que nous allions voir, il avait des doutes quant à ton envie de voir ça. »

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelques plans où on montre des...poitrines de femmes. » dit-il, essayant de ne pas être vulgaire. Shura avait un point : c'est vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'être cru dans ses propos.

- Oh pfff. Comme si elles avaient quoi que ce soit que je n'ai pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ce commentaire fit hausser un sourcil à DM.Quelques minutes après, ils étaient assis dans leurs sièges. « DM, est-ce que ça te dérangerait que je t'appelle Angelo ? » demanda Marine pendant qu'ils attendaient que les lumières s'éteignent.

Il était abasourdi. « D'où ça sort, cette demande? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « 'Chais pas. C'est juste que ça fait un peu...bizarre de sortir avec un type surnommé Death quelque chose. Tu sais, c'est plutôt...inhabituel. »

Il sourit. « D'accord, tu peux m'appeler Angelo, mais seulement toi, OK ? J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

- Mmhm. En tant que sanguinaire assassin du Sanctuaire. Et fan de Richard Preston.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

- Si ! Le fait que tu apprécies ces mélodrames et ce morbide me dépasse.

- Je trouve cette façon d'écrire irrésistible !

- Une irrésistible hystérie massive, plutôt.

Il lui lança un regard noir en même temps que les lumières baissaient. Le film commença, et les cinq premières minutes n'étaient pas encore passées que Marine se mit à rire. « C'est trop mignon. » À la première chanson, elle ne put s'empêcher de chanter à son tour. Deathmask en resta ébahi. Elle avait une jolie voix, mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était le fait que ça ne la dérangeait pas de chanter à propos de sperme.

- Marine, tu es cinglée.

- Allez ! Chante avec moi Angelo!

- Je ne crois pas, non. Dieu peut se mettre en colère autant qu'il veut.

- Alors tu admets que tu utilises un petit truc en caoutchouc sur ton « John Thomas » ? s'enquit-elle malicieusement.

Il était en train de prendre une gorgée de son Coca lorsqu'elle lui demanda cela, et le pauvre soda qui n'avait rien demandé atterrit directement sur le siège devant eux. « Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

- C'est pour une future référence, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Il passa la moitié du film avec les joues en feu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, Athéna était occupée à arpenter ses appartements comme un animal en cage. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à l'audace dont Shion avait fait preuve. C'était comme s'il avait directement dit à Kanon qu'elle l'aimait ! Il était vraiment temps qu'elle empoigne cet idiot de Pope par le col et qu'elle aille le tabasser derrière le palais. « Argh ! »

Un léger cognement se fit entendre. « Athéna ? »

La déesse ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à June, debout timidement de l'autre côté. Elle avait le visage découvert.

- June ? interrogea Athéna, alarmée.

- Je...j'ai demandé à Rune de briser mon masque, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as quoi ?!

- Je...je lui demandé de le casser de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus le remettre. Pour que j'affronte le monde, expliqua-t-elle. Elle tremblait et avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Milady ? June ?

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et virent Shion qui les observait les sourcils froncés. « June, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Rien, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- On ne peut pas pleurer pour rien, fit-il. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules. « Raconte-moi. »

Athéna sourit. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle était si romantique; elle eut l'impression que sa mâchoire allait éclater. Shion et June se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, leurs têtes se touchaient presque. Shion avait une posture protectrice envers June, qu'il enveloppait de son gabarit plus imposant. June essayait de lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais il faisait la sourde oreille. « June, dis-moi. »

- Je...je ne porte pas mon masque, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. Elle s'arracha à sa poigne, et faillit tomber. Shion la rattrapa prestement.

- J'ai dit que je savais. Après tout, tu m'as regardé en face, hier.

- Et tu n'en as rien pensé ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu es très jolie, en passant.

Ce dernier commentaire fit rougir June. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il la tenait de façon assez intime. Il avait une main sur son bras et posé l'autre sur le bas de son dos. Elle était appuyée contre son torse, et son visage se colora encore plus. Elle cacha sa figure dans son bras. Shion vit la rougeur qui lui enflammait les joues et sourit. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La réponse était un peu étouffée. « Tu me mets mal à l'aise ! »

Il eut un petit rire. « Bon, c'est la vérité au moins. June, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton masque ? »

« Je... » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? La raison qui l'avait poussée à enlever son masque était qu'elle voulait prouver que, même si elle n'était pas aussi forte que Marine et Shaina, elle était tout aussi courageuse. Car il fallait du courage pour abandonner une tradition qui leur avait été imposée depuis qu'elles étaient petites. Elle avait voulu impressionner Shion, mais lorsqu'elle était passée à l'acte, elle s'était sentie extrêmement nerveuse. Elle s'était précipitée chez Athéna parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler. Elle avait eu peur qu'il pense qu'elle n'était pas jolie ou qu'il la considère comme une traînée parce qu'elle marchait à visage découvert.

- Tu ? la pressa Shion.

- Je voulais montrer que je pouvais le faire aussi! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les traits de Shion se détendirent. « Ah, tu voulais montrer à tous que tu pouvais aussi te libérer du tabou. »

Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Athéna se retira doucement dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur le lit et pouffa de rire. Ils avaient peut-être besoin d'être seuls.

- Bien June, maintenant que nous avons parlé, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? interrogea Shion.

June ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle se sentait on ne peut mieux avec lui ; de surcroît parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. « Oui. Je crois que tout ce dont j'avais besoin était de quelqu'un qui me rassure. Je veux dire, tu dois sûrement penser que je suis une lâche à présent- »

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la lâcheté de se sentir nerveux à propos de ceci. Ce tabou a une existence aussi longue que celle des chevaliers d'Athéna. Même s'il a été abandonné je sais qu'il est toujours difficile de laisser tomber le masque, dit-il. « Et apparemment, Marine a été poussée à sauter le pas. Aiolia l'a insultée et elle a envoyé voltiger son masque devant Deathmask. »

- Et bien sûr Shaina est l'une des raisons majeures qui fait que cette mesure a été abolie, compléta June en pouffant.

- Tout à fait correct, répondit Shion. « Bon, est-ce que tu te sens réellement mieux ? »

- Oui, fit-elle. Elle aurait voulu rester là, dans ses bras. C'était une sensation agréable. Il était gentil, doux et en plus, il sentait bon. Une espèce de mélange d'homme, de cuir, et de menthe. June s'efforça d'effacer de sa mémoire une vision très inappropriée de lui qui venait de surgir dans son esprit.

Shion lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Lui aussi appréciait d'avoir June là où elle était ; en fait, il avait envie de rester à la tenir ainsi toute la journée. Ils furent sauvé par l'arrivée du plus jeune Gémeaux.

- Suis-je en train d'interrompre quelque chose ? interrogea celui-ci.

Les deux autres se séparèrent vivement. « Non ! » s'écria June.

- Pas du tout, renchérit Shion un peu plus calmement qu'elle.

Kanon haussa un sourcil. « C'est sûr. »

Le Pope et le Caméléon échangèrent un regard coupable. Shion sourit à la jeune fille. « Rendez-vous à six heures alors ? »

Elle mit un moment à réaliser qu'il parlait du gala de charité qui était prévu ce soir. « Bien sûr. » Elle pénétra dans la chambre d'Athéna tandis que Shion se dirigeait vivement vers Kanon et lui attrapait le bras. Il prit ensuite le chemin de son bureau en traînant le Gémeau derrière lui.

Kanon fit un énorme sourire à Shion. « Tu ne perds pas de temps. »

Shion se tourna vers lui avec un regard venimeux. « Quoi ? »

- Oh, n'essaie même pas de me dire que tu ne pensais pas à embrasser June.

- Kanon, où diable as-tu eu une idée pareille ? demanda le Pope avec un calme décevant.

- Aucune idée, le fait que tu la tenais assez près de toi et qu'elle avait ce charmant petit air enamouré est un indice assez flagrant.

- Je n'étais pas sur le point de l'embrasser ! J'essayais de la consoler ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est son premier jour sans masque !

- Hier-

- C'était un accident, coupa Shion. « Peu importe, j'essayais seulement de l'aider. »

Kanon prit alors une drôle d'expression. « À qui essaies-tu de le prouver ? À moi ou à toi ? »

Cette question déconcerta Shion au plus haut point. Le ton disait que Kanon pouvait voir à travers les mailles du filet, et il y avait une note de peine dans la voix du jumeau cadet. Depuis qu'il avait été adolescent il y a plus de deux cents ans, Shion n'avait jamais été aussi confus. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « J'admets que j'aimais bien la tenir comme ça. »

Le visage de Kanon perdit cette expression méfiante et il sourit. « Je te le dis, tu l'aimes. » Il prit un ton mélancolique. « Au moins tu as une chance, toi. Elle a l'air de vraiment t'apprécier. »

Shion pencha la tête de côté. « Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Serais-tu dans le même bateau que moi ? »

- Non, je SAIS de qui je suis amoureux, c'est juste qu'elle est...inaccessible, répondit-il.

Le Pope hocha la tête. Il savait parfaitement qui cette femme était. « Athéna. »

Kanon se raidit. « Oui. », murmura-t-il. « Je sais que c'est un péché... »

Shion pouffa, rompant l'atmosphère mélancolique qui flottait. « Oh, je t'en prie, arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique ! Pour ton information, Athéna est tellement accessible et raide dingue de toi que ce n'est même pas drôle ! »

- QUOI ? hurla Kanon.

Shion grimaça. « D'accord, peut-être que j'aurais dû formuler ça autrement, mais vraiment, Athéna EST disponible. Très peu savent qu'elle est en réalité une déesse « célibataire » par choix, et qu'elle n'est plus vierge depuis un _loooong_ moment. »

Kanon le fixa d'un air hagard, la mâchoire à un niveau abyssal ; Shion leva les yeux au ciel. « Et tu peux me croire, elle t'aime. On dirait qu'elle a souvent un faible pour les hommes qui la protègent. D'ailleurs, elle ne me l'a pas avoué, mais je pense qu'elle a un faible pour toi depuis avant le début de la guerre contre Hadès. Juste un soupçon. Et réfléchis, elle a déjà été amoureuse de Pégase, non ? »

Kanon recouvra enfin la parole. « Tu as un point. » fit-il d'une voix suraiguë, avant de se racler la gorge. « Mais, elle a treize ans, j'en ai vingt-huit. »

Les yeux de Shion se rétrécirent. « June a quatorze ans, j'en ai deux cent soixante et un. Tain, tu imagines, je pourrais être un de ses ancêtres. »

- Quand j'y pense, on voit une légère ressemblance.

- Ha ha, très drôle. Non, sérieusement, si tu m'encourages à courtiser June, tu dois courtiser Athéna. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, et si j'ai raison, alors nous avons ici un cas d'attirance mutuelle, remarqua Shion.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous devrions faire ? demanda Kanon.

Shion eut un sourire malicieux. « Nous allons courtiser nos belles respectives. Quoi d'autre ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina essaya de s'asseoir droite et sans bouger, mais c'était difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas rester assise là, aussi immobile qu'une statue comme Shaka. Elle passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens, et cet arrêt de mouvement la rendait folle.

Shaka ouvrit un œil. « Ça te dérangerait de te tenir tranquille ? »

Shaina gronda. « Va te faire voir ! »

Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Son expression était impénétrable, mais le chevalier d'Ophiuchus pouvait ressentir son irritation. Calmement, il s'adressa à elle : « Est-ce que tu as bientôt fini de te comporter comme une enfant ? »

Shaina expira brutalement et tenta de nouveau de vider son esprit et de se détendre. Shaka pouvait aller en enfer, pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire. Elle se concentra en visualisant une belle vision de lui perdu dans le désert, nu et couvert de fourmis carnivores. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la partie « nudité » captura la majeure partie de son attention...

Shaka la contempla pendant un moment, puis retourna à sa méditation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui la semaine d'avant. Une fois qu'il fut rétabli, il réalisa qu'il s'était conduit comme un énorme trou du c... Il n'aurait jamais dû passer sa rage sur Shaina, et son irritation envers lui était justifiée. Toutefois, c'en était un peu trop. Athéna l'avait officiellement informé la veille qu'il serait chargé d'enseigner la méditation à Shaina.

_« Je veux que tu apprennes la méditation à Shaina afin de l'aider à se calmer. De plus, tu t'es plaint de ne plus avoir d'élève. »_

Il avait soupiré. _« Si telle est ta volonté milady. »_

_« En effet, ça l'est. »_

Shaka poussa un léger soupir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec le sexe opposé. Sur cette pensée, il revint à sa méditation.

Shaina avait cessé de se concentrer sur cette fameuse vision de Shaka en pleine séance de torture, pour se focaliser sur son but en devenant son élève. Il lui avait dit de chercher au fond d'elle-même et de tenter d'identifier ce qui faisait qu'elle était si agressive. À ces mots, Shaina avait ravalé à grand-peine une réplique mordante et avait décidé que cela en valait peut-être la peine, après tout. Elle se mit à réfléchir aux raisons pour lesquelles elle avait un caractère de chien.

_Bon, maintenant je hais les hommes parce que Seiya m'a envoyé paître, d'une certaine façon. J'ai toujours méprisé ceux ayant davantage de pouvoir que moi. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je suis aussi désagréable envers les chevaliers d'Or. J'ai toujours été réfractaire à l'autorité, sans compter que j'ai beaucoup d'ambition. _

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que le temps avait commencé à passer plus vite, et qu'elle se tenait immobile. Il était plus facile de se livrer à une introspection lorsque le paysage environnant était silencieux et qu'elle ne se laissait pas distraire. Shaka la fixait depuis quelques instants. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à réellement méditer après qu'il l'ait rappelée à l'ordre. Sa respiration était régulière et elle affichait un air serein.

- C'est la première fois que ça arrive, murmura-t-il.

Shaina ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle fut tentée de lui lancer une remarque cassante, mais elle avait déjà pris la résolution de se montrer un peu moins décapante. « Hein ? »

- Tu commences à comprendre le principe. J'ai vu que tu avais l'air assez calme, et je pense que c'est la toute première fois que ça t'arrive, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

La patience de Shaina fut mise à rude épreuve. « Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Je trouve que la méditation aide, en fait. »

- Ah oui? rétorqua-t-il, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Tu auras remarqué que je ne t'ai pas arraché la tête pour m'avoir dérangée, répliqua-t-elle.

Shaka rit doucement.« Touché. »

Le reste de self-control qu'il restait à Shaina disparut alors. « Est-ce que tu te sens obligé d'être tout le temps sur tes grands chevaux ? »

- Et alors, qu'est-il advenu de ton calme olympien ?

- C'était la première session. Ça va me prendre beaucoup plus de temps pour devenir aussi posée que toi.

- Merci du compliment.

- Ne le laisse pas flatter ton ego. Ta tête est déjà si enflée que je suspecte fortement que tu s obligé de te pencher sur le côté pour pouvoir passer les portes.

Shaka se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête. « Tes répliques sont aussi pointues et acides que jamais Shaina. »

- Merci. J'y travaille beaucoup.

- Qui est-ce qui a la tête enflée, maintenant?

- Mais la mienne se fait dégonfler régulièrement.

- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il, sincèrement intrigué.

Shaina haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, à part les critiques dont je fais l'objet de la part de tout le monde, il y a le fait que j'ai essayé de me battre en duel contre Aphrodite et que je me suis fait humilier. »

- Donc, tu laisses des choses comme ça te mettre mal à l'aise ?

- Non. Mon ego en prend assez pour que je sache ce que je peux critiquer sans crainte d'être remise à ma place. Je crois que c'est probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis aussi hargneuse. Je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont vous autres chevaliers d'Or êtes perçus comme le cadeau fait par Athéna à l'humanité. D'ailleurs, vous vous conduisez comme tel.

Le nez de Shaka se retroussa. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle pouffa de dérision. « Promène-toi dans le Sanctuaire et observe l'expression des gardes. Il y a tellement d'admiration sur leurs visages que parfois ça me rend malade. ils ont toutes ces idées stéréotypées à propos de vous, chevaliers d'Or, parce qu'ils n'interagissent pas avec vous sur des bases régulières. Moi, si, et je trouve dégoûtant qu'ils aient ces attitudes si...adoratrices envers vous quand moi je pense que, franchement, vous ne le méritez pas. »

Shaka se retrouva vivement intrigué. Ce qu'elle disait, réalisa-t-il, était vrai. Les gardes avaient de drôles de conceptions. Ils pensaient que Saga et Kanon formaient un couple parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble et étaient si proches, que Camus adorait le vin quand, en fait, le Verseau avait avoué détester l'alcool, et qu'Aphrodite était aussi narcissique que Misty, alors qu'il était bien connu parmi les chevaliers d'Or qu'Aphrodite était un peu prétentieux, mais pas un cas aussi désespéré que Misty. Il était en outre de notoriété publique parmi les chevaliers d'Or et d'Argent qu'en fait Aphrodite détestait Misty.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que nous ne le méritons pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'ils semblent penser que vous êtes parfaits alors que je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Ils ne croient pas qu'Aiolia puisse être cruel et insulter les gens quand moi je l'ai vu hors de lui à de nombreuses reprises. Et Mu, si calme et pondéré, quand je l'ai déjà vu se mettre en colère contre Kiki et le montrer. Je l'ai même déjà entendu hausser le ton. Toi, tu es constamment serein et sage, alors que je sais mieux que personne que tu peux être aussi obstiné et insupportable que nous tous. Ils ont l'air de penser que vous les Ors ne pouvez tout simplement pas avoir des moments où vous échouez et agissez comme des êtres humains normaux. Vous n'êtes pas les dieux qu'ils croient que vous êtes.

Shaka la fixa pendant un si long moment après sa tirade qu'elle eut peur de l'avoir offensé. Il la surprit en esquissant un large sourire. « Tu as raison. »

Elle cligna des paupières d'étonnement. « Ah bon ? »

« Oui. C'est tellement facile de se laisser prendre au piège comme cela. Tellement facile d'être en admiration et de ne pas réaliser qu'il y a plus qu'une- » il eut un petit rire, « qu'une belle gueule et un beau corps caparaçonné d'or. Ne pas réaliser qu'il y a en dessous une personne qui peut se mettre ne colère, qui peut être stupide, qui n'est pas parfaite. Maintenant, j'admets que j'ai été un véritable malotru envers toi. Je sais que je me trompe souvent, mais c'est la raison qui me pousse à méditer continuellement. Pour trouver la voie et explorer le monde. »

Shaina fut extrêmement impressionnée par ce qu'il avait dit, et le gratifia d'un sourire radieux. Shaka le lui retourna, puis revint à son introspection. Shaina continua à observer pendant un instant son visage calme empreint d'un léger sourire avant de refermer les yeux.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA:**** Désolée, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de détails à propos du rendez-vous. Je préfère disséminer des allusions à cette soirée dans les autres chapitres, comme ça vous aurez une idée générale de comment ça s'est passé. Héhé.**


	8. L'amour est une chose étrange

**Disclaimer:**** Je HAIS ce stupide disclaimer. OK, vous le savez tous mais je vais le répéter ENCORE une fois, parce qu'il se trouve qu'on nous prend pour des bouchés ici...lol(profonde inspiration) Donc : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, action, lieux...et que sais-je encore...voilà. Ouf !**

**NDLA (aka Niteskye):**** J'aimerais vous avertir dès maintenant que ce chapitre est un peu « hors de contrôle ». Il y a quelques jurons, et vers la fin, une apparition spéciale de Shun, Hadès, Eaque et Minos, qui, je vous le rappelle, sont tous gays. La scène où ils apparaissent est importante, donc si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ils n'apparaîtront probablement pas dans le reste de l'histoire, donc c'est sûrement la seule fois où vous les verrez. Encore une fois, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de choses, chuis désolée. T.T**

**RAR :**

**Scorpio-no-Caro : **Salut ! Fidèle au rendez-vous à ce que je vois...super ! Ça se précise ? Euh...ben oui, oui, il était temps aussi non ?lol En ce qui concerne Shaina et ses opinions, c'est vrai qu'elle a vraiment la tête sur les épaules et elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle vaut (et ce qu'elle veut aussi) . Une vraie femme forte, quoi ! Personnellement, j'ai admiré son petit discours avec Shaka. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye !

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **« Ça met de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée ». Wow, merci, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons (ou plutôt à nos crabes lol) : DM qui rougit, c'est mimi comme tout, non ? Lol. Tu le plains ? Bah, t'inquiète pas, il va s'en remettre...je crois...mdr. Kanon et Shion reconnaissent ENFIN qu'ils sont en amour : bah ils ont été lents à al détente quand même !lol en effet, ça va aller plus vite à présent que c'est fait...donc accroche-toi ! Shaka et Shaina mignons à se disputer ? Tout à fait d'accord, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'ils arrêtent, sinon ils seront toujours pas ensemble dans vingt ans ! lol salut et bisous à toi aussi ! Tous mes encouragements pour ta fic !

**Spicycocktail : **'Lo ! Tu adores les passages Shaka/Shaina ? Ben dans ce cas, on est deux, moi aussi j'aime trop ! Apparemment, DM rougissant a aussi eu un petit effet sur toi lol. Angelo coincé ? Lol, et dire qu'il est Italien ! Disons plutôt qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Marine soit si...directe, je dirais. Mdr. Il faut dire que dans cette fic, elle est un peu considérée comme une sainte-nitouche. Les autres réactions un peu « simplettes » : je suppose que tu fais allusion à June et Shion...Bah oui, quand même. Faut dire que June a un style légèrement « SOS-vierge-en-détresse », et Shion, en vrai gentleman qu'il est, ne va pas la brusquer. Mais bref, je me justifie, mais c'est ton droit le plus absolu de moins aimer ces passages. Lol. À plus !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Lol, merci beaucoup pour les explications, mais je trouve ça encore un peu obscur...je pense que je vais effectivement visionner un ou deux films des Monty Python pour voir. En attendant, nos couples avancent. C'est pas faux, et c'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs !lol je commençais à m'impatienter. Le fait que la VO soit terminée n'aide pas forcément, d'ailleurs. La suite ? Je me dépêche, promis ! Bises !

**Kelidril : **« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de traduire cette fic »...(Rougit) Mais si voyons ! Tes reviews sont déjà un remerciement bien trop grand ! Cette grosse paresseuse qui s'appelle Kathiii ne le mérite vraiment pas...lol c'est moi qui te remercie d'être au rendez-vous. Bref, tu adores, toujours aussi amusant ? Ça y est, je suis de bonne humeur pour toute la semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera...biz !

**Vyersdra : **Mais moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois en vie et que tu aies fini par redescendre ! Lol, pas trop déçue de t'être fait rembarrer par les Gémeaux ? Sinon, les allusions à Monty Python, on est deux (et même plus lol) à ne pas avoir compris, donc...faisons avec ! Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié le dialogue Shaka/Shaina, c'est vrai que c'est assez jouissif de les entendre se jeter les pires horreurs à la tête. Mdr. Concernant la version alternative, tant mieux si tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée. Merci de ton conseil, que je ne manquerai pas de garder en mémoire. Toutefois, la VA est beaucoup plus courte qu' « Improbable », en fait je crois qu'elle fait huit chapitres. « Improbable » fera environ 15 chapitres (j'ai oublié combien exactement), la VO est déjà achevée. Mais je vais quand même attendre avant de commencer à traduire, tu as raison. Merci de me souhaiter du courage, ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir encouragé...bye !

**Petite Dilly : **Tout d'abord salut, et merci de tes reviews. Je vais y répondre en faisant deux-en-un, c'est plus faxile lol. Donc. Dans celle du chapitre 4, tu me remercies d'avoir traduit cette fic. Mais de rien ! Ce serait à moi de te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore en recevoir. Lol. Beaucoup de OOC ? En effet, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des caractéristiques dominantes de cette fic. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves le couple Shaina/Shaka « naturel », c'était pas gagné, je dois dire...Traiter Shaka de Tartuffe ? Ptdr, tout à fait d'accord avec toi, et j'imagines tout à fait Shaina en Dorine, quoique la peau de Shaka semble la tenter, elle...lol « Little Bouddha succombera-t-il aux filles de Mara lol ? » Re-lol, je crois que tu peux déjà deviner la réponse ! En passant, j'adore le surnom « Little Bouddha » ! Ça lui va très bien !

Passons au chapitre 7. Lol, eh oui, Shaka a un micro-ondes ! Faut bien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne reçoit plus tellement d'offrandes ces temps-ci...Il faut recourir à des moyens alternatifs, je suppose...et se moderniser par la même occasion ! Mu et sa BD : oui, j'ai été prise de fou rire en traduisant ça (bien failli crever et ne pas pouvoir achever ma besogne...). Je suis d'accord avec ta théorie que Mu ressemblait à Kiki petit, et s'est assagi par la suite. D'ailleurs, si tu vas lire le chapitre 2 de « Histoires d'amitié », qui est ma deuxième traduction, tu en auras confirmation de la bouche de Shion. À part ça, Saori, cœur d'artichaut ? Mmm, c'est vrai qu'elle fait partie de pas mal de tableaux de chasse...mais pour Abel, franchement, beurk ! Je veux dire, c'est son frère ! (À moins que tu ne l'aies oublié ?) Cela dit, c'est pas impossible qu'elle ait un moment craqué pour lui, connaissant la « déesse éternellement vierge » (mon œil !). « Pauvre Seiya » ? Serais-tu une Seiya-lover, par hasard, lol ? D'ailleurs, dans cette fic, il est avec Miho (voir début de fic), d'où la colère de Shaina... Bien, alors je te dis à bientôt pour une autre review, j'espère ? À !

**kaga78 : **Merci, c'est très gentil à toi. La suite arrive bientôt, je me dépêche, promis ! Bye !

CHAPITRE 8 :

« L'amour est une chose étrange »

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi que Shaina et Shaka prirent compte des grondements de leurs estomacs. Shaina se leva gracieusement et s'étira. Ses muscles étaient fatigués d'avoir été inactifs toute la journée et elle se sentait l'envie de rester sur ses pieds pendant un petit moment encore. Elle se dirigea droit vers la cuisine de Shaka. Celui-ci la suivit, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais préparer le dîner. Nous sommes tous les deux affamés, tu ne sais pas cuisiner, j'ai envie d'être debout, et je ne veux pas retourner chez moi tout de suite.

- Aah, répondit Shaka. Il s'assit à la table et la regarda s'agiter dans la cuisine. Elle disposa tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur le comptoir et commença à préparer des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande. Shaka sourit.

Shaina le remarqua. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? »

- C'est juste que tu es en train de préparer un plat typiquement italien, et aussi que tu ressembles à une femme au foyer, répondit-il.

Shaina sourit. « Eh bien, qui n'aime pas les spaghettis ? Et j'aimerais bien avoir une famille un jour. »

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Spécialement depuis que je sais qu'Athéna sera d'accord. En fait, j'aime les enfants, expliqua Shaina.

- Tu ferais une merveilleuse mère.

Ce commentaire prit Shaina par surprise. Elle l'avait vu comme un goujat; il était arrogant, têtu comme une mule, et se conduisait comme s'il savait tout sur tout. Son compliment avait déstabilisé Shaina parce qu'il lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle ne le connaissait en fait presque pas. Il était très calme et serein ; enfin, calme et serein lorsqu'il n'était pas malade. Pendant qu'elle retournait mécaniquement au dîner, elle se mit à réfléchir. Il avait été agréable avec elle durant toute la journée, alors qu'elle l'avait constamment envoyé balader, et il ne s'était pas vexé lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas parfait. Il avait été d'accord.

Puis, il y avait le fait qu'il était beau. Shaina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa « belle gueule », comme lui-même l'avait dit. Pendant qu'elle remuait la sauce, elle sentit son regard posé sur elle et tourna la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage s'empourprer. « Shaka, ce ne sera pas prêt avant un petit moment. Si tu as autre chose à faire... »

« Non, je n'ai pas d'affaires urgentes. » lui répondit-il. _J'aimerais juste te regarder._ Elle était une jeune femme attirante, et sans sa mine hargneuse typique, elle était encore plus jolie. Shaka se surprit à trouver agréable de la voir s'activer dans la cuisine, cela parce qu'il l'appréciait. Il aimait ses répliques cassantes et la façon dont elle avait maîtrisé son delirium. Cela lui arrivait encore de rougir en pensant à la fois où il avait admiré sa poitrine...

Shaka était le premier à admettre qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec le sexe opposé. Les seules « expériences » approchantes avait été une déplaisante rencontre avec un Milo déguisé en femme, et la fois où il avait escorté Athéna en Enfer. Même là, Milo n'était pas vraiment une femme, et Shaka avait failli détruire tout le Sanctuaire quand le Scorpion l'avait embrassé **NDLT**** :NON, Milo n'est PAS gay, ni travesti d'ailleurs...lol) **; puis, Athéna avait été en mission et Shaka n'était pas attiré par elle. Athéna avait son respect, de même qu'une sorte d'amour fraternel, mais romantiquement parlant, Shaina était la première femme pour qui Shaka ressentait de l'attirance.

- Shaka, est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ?

La question de Shaina le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie. « Quoi ? »

- Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? Que je ferais une bonne mère ? répéta-t-elle, toujours dos à lui.

Il sourit. « Oui. Après tout, tu as réussi à me supporter, non ? Je suis sûr que ça compte. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé de son incertitude.

Elle surprit son sourire. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Est-ce que je suis amusante à ce point ? »

- J'ai trouvé étrange que tu sois si incertaine d'avoir une famille et des enfants alors que tu es si sûre de toi d'ordinaire.

« Alors, qu'en est-il de toi ? » interrogea-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une famille ? En es-tu sûr et certain toi-même ? »

« En effet, j'aimerais fonder une famille. Je ne suis pas entièrement certain d'aimer les enfants, mais Shion m'a dit que l'on aime toujours ses propres enfants, mais que ceux des autres sont agaçants. » Shaina pouffa de rire. « Pour ce qui est d'être sûr et certain de le pouvoir, non. Je n'ai pas d'expérience avec la gent féminine. »

- Aucune ?

- Aucune.

- Eh ben, même Aldébaran a eu au moins une copine.

- Encore une fois, c'est gratifiant de constater que je suis un incapable.

Shaina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Shaka, je te taquinais. Tu dois vraiment apprendre à reconnaître une plaisanterie, lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

Shaka la contempla pendant un moment. Elle fredonnait tout bas en râpant du fromage. « Shaka, je voulais te demander ça depuis longtemps. Pourquoi as-tu des placards si bien garnis alors que tu ne cuisines pas ? »

- D'habitude, Camus descend ici et prépare à manger. Il ne garde pas de nourriture dans sa maison car ça encourage la chèvre de Shura à venir chez lui.

- Shura a une chèvre ?

- Et plusieurs poulets. Aussi, je crois qu'il a un cochon. Il dit que ça lui rappelle sa maison en Espagne.

- Mais je ne les ai jamais vus.

- Il les garde dans un enclos à côté de son temple.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

- Et personne n'a remarqué non plus le jardin immense qui se trouve juste à côté de mon temple.

- Donc, pour retourner à cette chèvre, elle vient tout le temps à la maison du Verseau ?

- Oui. Apparemment, cette chèvre a un faible pour Camus. Une fois, elle a grimpé au lit avec lui.

Shaina éclata de rire. « Quoi ? »

- Je dormais et ce satané animal a sauté dans mon lit, répondit Camus en entrant.

Shaka haussa un sourcil. Shaina remarqua qu'alors qu'il gardait les yeux ouverts avec elle, il les refermait quand d'autres personnes étaient présentes. « Et tu ne t'es pas retourné pour lui faire un bisou ? »

Camus vira à l'écarlate. Shaina ne savait pas s'il était rouge de colère ou d'embarras. « Oui. J'étais en train de rêver que j'étais de retour en Sibérie. J'ai cru que c'était Hyoga ou Isaak qui avait grimpé dans mon lit. » Shaina le regarda d'une drôle de façon. « Remballe tes pensées infectes ! Ces deux-là étaient comme des fils pour moi, et je les laissais venir dormir dans mon lit s'ils avaient fait un cauchemar ! Je les embrassais sur le front tout le temps ! »

Shaina leva les bras. « Camus, ça va! Je comprends maintenant, c'est juste que pendant un moment je t'ai pris pour un pédophile. »

Shaka secoua la tête. « Tu m'as déjà raconté cette histoire, Camus, je sais. »

- Hmph. Bon, ben je vois que c'est Shaina qui cuisine, marmonna Camus.

- Oui, et c'est une bonne chose que j'en aie fait beaucoup. Tu ferais aussi bien de rester puisque tu n'as plus de nourriture par peur de la chèvre, gazouilla Shaina.

Camus poussa un grondement mais s'assit à côté de Shaka. Le chevalier du Verseau lança une question muette à son confrère de la Vierge. « Shaka, pourquoi est-ce que Shaina cuisine pour toi ? »

- Je lui enseigne des techniques de méditation et elle a proposé de préparer le dîner après la leçon d'aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

« Ah, je vois. » répondit malicieusement Camus. Il eut un large sourire. « Je parie que tu ne lui enseignes pas que ça. »

Les yeux de Shaka s'ouvrirent brusquement. Camus avait dit cela très bas pour que Shaina ne l'entende pas, mais assez fort pour que Shaka l'entende, lui. Le chevalier de la Vierge était sur le point d'envoyer à Camus une autre décharge de Châtiment du Ciel, avant de remarquer le pétillement dans les prunelles du Verseau. Camus le taquinait.

- Milo déteint sérieusement sur toi.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais il y a le fait que je vous ai vus tous les deux dans ton lit ce jour-là...

- Elle était en train de me retenir parce que j'essayais de descendre du lit.

- Exactement.

- J'étais malade; elle n'essayait pas de me violer Camus ! rétorqua Shaka indigné.

« Et est-ce que vous vous êtes aperçus que j'ai pu entendre la majeure partie de cette conversation ? » Camus et Shaka poussèrent tous deux un cri de douleur lorsque Shaina cogna leurs têtes ensemble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June était nerveuse au-delà du possible. Elle était montée au temple principal pour se préparer, et après que tout ait été dit et fait, elle était encore plus nerveuse. Elle jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés très élégamment, et des roses provenant du jardin d'Aphrodite y avaient été mêlées. Tout cela grâce à la jolie Gabrielle. Son maquillage était parfaitement appliqué, grâce à l'expertise du chevalier des Poissons. Aphrodite et sa petite amie avaient disserté ensemble sur la robe qu'elle porterait, mais finalement, tous les trois s'étaient décidés pour une robe verte à dos-nu de la même nuance que ses yeux. Elle épousait des courbes dont June n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence jusque-là. Elle avait emprunté des bijoux à Athéna ; les boucles d'oreilles et le pendentif en émeraudes allaient bien avec l'ensemble. Globalement, elle faisait plus que ses quatorze ans.

Elle contempla Athéna. La déesse était beaucoup plus habituée à ce genre de choses et le processus entier ne l'avait pas importunée. Son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient pareils à ceux de June, mais sa robe était noire et dépournue de bretelles. Elle portait des diamants, ainsi que des gants noirs lui arrivant aux coudes. Selon Gabrielle, ils avaient opté pour un style Audrey Hepburn - old school. June sourit en se rappelant la discussion où Gabrielle et Aphrodite s'étaient embarqués à propos des couleurs qu'Athéna pouvait et ne pouvait pas porter.

_- Elle ne portera pas de blanc, Aphie. »_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- A) Elle en porte tout le temps. B) Ceci est une soirée branchée ; je ne vais PAS l'envoyer là-bas ressemblant à une vierge sacrifiée. Tu m'as dit qu'elle voulait impressionner son homme. À moins que le gars soit un dragon, je ne crois pas qu'un style SOS-vierge-en-danger fasse l'affaire._

_- D'une certaine façon, Kanon EST un dragon... _

_- Pas de vert. June en porte, donc ce ne serait pas super._

_- Que penses-tu d'un rose pastel ?_

_- Non. Nous devons lui donner quelque chose qui fasse sophistiqué, pas midinette. Je portais du rose pastel quand j'avais huit ans. _

_- Athéna n'a que treize ans !_

_- Et alors ? Dans certaines cultures, elle est en âge d'être mariée ! Pas de mauve. Ça jurerait avec ses cheveux._

_- Donc le blanc, le mauve, le rose, et le vert sont hors course._

_- Hum, ce bleu ne serait pas flatteur non plus. Ni le jaune._

_- Cela nous laisse le rouge, le noir, le orange, et le marron._

_- Marron ne serait pas approprié à ce genre de soirée, ni orange d'ailleurs._

_- Alors, rouge ou noir. _

_- Pas de rouge. Elle a peut-être besoin de paraître mature, mais pas de ressembler à une sirène cherchant à capturer le cœur d'un homme, même si c'est effectivement le cas. À son âge, ce rouge est un peu trop mature. C'est décidé, c'est le noir alors._

_- Elle a plusieurs robes noires. Tant mieux._

_- Hum...a-t-elle des diamants, un diadème, et des gants de coude noirs ?_

_- Oui, oui, et oui._

_- Bien. Ce sera un style élégance old school alors. Le look d'Audrey Hepburn dans « Diamants sur canapé » est un classique._

Athéna surprit le regard de June et sourit. « Ne sois pas si nerveuse. Tout se passera bien. »

- Je ne sais pas. Et si je trébuche sur mes pieds ou quoi ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas très bonne pour la danse.

- June, tu seras parfaite, assura Athéna. Maintenant allons-y, il est temps de partir. Elles ouvrirent la porte pour voir Gabrielle de l'autre côté du battant.

La jeune femme sourit aux deux filles. « Salut. Je voulais juste vous donner quelques conseils, et essayer de donner du temps à Aphie. Il est en train de donner à vos hommes respectifs un discours d'encouragement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Athéna en pouffant de rire.

Gabrielle se rapprocha. « Les filles, vous devriez les voir ! Shion n'arrête pas de tripoter son smoking, et Kanon va finir par trouer le tapis à force d'y faire les cent pas ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle avait effectivement raison. Kanon tentait désespérément de faire un trou dans le tapis, et Shion était nerveux au-delà des mots. Aphrodite secoua la tête. « Allez-vous vous calmer, tous les deux ? Vous vous conduisez comme si vous n'étiez jamais sortis avec une fille jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent tous deux en disait long. « Tain - Vous n'êtes jamais sortis avec une fille ? »

« Eh bien » avoua Shion, « Pas vraiment. J'ai escorté Athéna à quelques soirées officielles, mais je ne suis jamais « sorti » vraiment avec quelqu'un. »

« Vivre en Atlantide ne facilite pas vraiment les rencontres. » expliqua Kanon. « Et j'avais peur de me laisser embarquer parce que je savais que Méchant Saga serait après moi en une seconde. »

Aphrodite secoua de nouveau la tête. « Alors, écoutez-moi mes beautés. Laissez-moi vous indiquer quelques faire et quelques ne pas faire. Tout d'abord, restez toujours à proximité de vos cavalières. Ne les étouffez pas, mais faites e sorte d'être à proximité d'elles si elles ne sont pas en train de danser avec quelqu'un. Ne les laissez pas seules pendant longtemps. Si vous le faites, elles penseront qu'elles vous ennuient. »

Kanon et Shion échangèrent un regard.

- Complimentez-les. Mais n'en faites pas trop. Dites-leur qu'elles sont ravissantes, mais ne continuez pas à y faire allusion. Elle penseront que vous êtes en train de leur raconter tout un tas de BS.

- De BS ? demanda Shion.

- Bull Shit, répondit Kanon.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Essayez de vous entretenir le plus possible avec elles, pour qu'elles ne pensent pas que vous êtes ennuyeux. Et le plus important, restez vous-mêmes. June t'apprécie comme le vieux raseur grognon que tu es, Shion, et Athéna a craqué pour l'arrogant manipulateur que tu es, Kanon. » Il reçut un regard noir du Pope et du Gémeau. « Soyez vous et tout ira bien. »

- Merci. Enfin, je crois, dit Shion.

- Aphrodite, tu es un bien meilleur homme que je le croyais, ajouta Kanon.

Il se retournèrent en entendant Gabrielle siffler. « Les garçons, laissez-moi vous présenter...vos cavalières ! » L'expression sur les visages de Kanon et Shion valait largement le détour.

Kanon avait l'impression d'avoir pris un des coups de poing de Saga en plein dans l'estomac. Athéna était magnifique dans son élégante robe noire et ses diamants. À présent, il connaissait le sens de l'expression « être muet d'admiration ».

Shionn se sentait exactement comme lui. June avait l'air merveilleusement mature, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Shun était vraiment stupide de la laisser en plan. Puis il se rappela que Shun ne se trouvait pas de ce côté-ci de la barrière, et il en remercia vivement les dieux. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait jamais eu une chance avec cette beauté. Il lui offrit son bras. « On y va ? »

June eut un petit sourire et rougit. « Euh...bien sûr. »

Kanon recouvrit finalement assez de lucidité pour donner le bras à Athéna. « Prête Athéna ? »

- Oui. Bon, maintenant, là-bas tous les trois, rappelez-vous de m'appeler Saori.

- Bien entendu, murmura Shion.

- OK, chuchota June.

Kanon se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et conduisit sa déesse à l'extérieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils arrivèrent au manoir des Solo où la fête battait déjà son plein. Julian les accueillit à la porte. « Saori, ça fait du bien de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de poser les yeux sur son cavalier. « Ah, c'est toi. Comment vas-tu, Kanon ? »

- Bien, je te remercie. Comment vont les autres ? répondit Kanon.

- Bien aussi. Thétis et Sorrente voulaient que je passe cela à Saori pour toi, mais puisque tu es là, je peux te le donner en personne.

- Quoi donc ?

Julian l'embrassa sur les deux joues. « C'est de la part de Thétis et Sorrente. Et ça, c'est de la part de Bian, Krishna, Io, et Kassa. » Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'avait pas eu trop mal, car ce n'était qu'un coup amical, et Kanon l'avait vu venir.

- Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas changé, remarqua Kanon d'une voix sifflante.

- Nan, ils t'ont pardonné, mais ils ont manifesté le besoin de te donner quelque chose. Isaak s'en fout de toutes les façons, et Thétis et Sorrente regrettent de ne plus t'avoir à leurs côtés pour t'embêter.

- Dis aux garçons que leur dieu cogne comme une mauviette et à Thétis et Sorrente qu'ils devraient venir à Athènes un jour pour y passer la journée avec moi.

Julian rit. « Je le ferai, et je ne prendrai pas ombrage de l'insulte qui m'a été adressée. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Athéna. « Je suis un amant, pas un combattant, pas vrai Saori ? »

« Je ne suis sûre d'aucune des deux options. » rétorqua celle-ci. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie amené June et Shion avec moi. »

- Bien sûr que non, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, déclara Julian en souriant à June et Shion. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur June, et Shion ressentit l'intense désir de planter son poing dans la figure du jeune dieu des océans.

« Eh bien », remarqua Athéna d'un ton neutre, « nous bloquons les autres. Allons-y ! »

Les quatre s'embarquèrent dans la fête. C'était une soirée très huppée, où se trouvaient tous les riches et les puissants. Athéna lança un coup d'œil distrait aux alentours, mais une chevelure noire attira son attention. Elle tira sur le bras de Kanon. « Est-ce qui je crois que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux sur la chevelure en question et fronça les sourcils. « Mmhm. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être Hadès. »

Shion inclina la tête. « C'est Hadès. » À ce moment, Hadès les aperçut et les rejoignit, accompagné de sa cavalière.

- Saori ! Kanon ! Shion! Quel plaisir de vous voir! s'écria-t-il.

- June ! s'exclama sa cavalière, tout excitée.

- Euh, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? interrogea June, confuse.

- Hé hé. Je t'avais dit qu'on n'y verrait que du feu, Hadès!

Cela prit aux quatre autres un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis ils s'en aperçurent enfin. Shun s'était travesti. IL avait teint ses cheveux en brun et portrait des lentilles de contact noisette, mais on reconnaissait facilement le chevalier d'Andromède, une fois qu'on connaissait la vérité.

- Eh bien, eh bien, ne sont-ce pas là nos vieux amis ? Minos et une autre femme rejoignirent le groupe.

- Oh, bonsoir Minos. Qui est ta cavalière ? interrogea Shion.

Minos eut un grand sourire. « Ce qui marche pour Shun fonctionne aussi pour Eaque, apparemment. »

- Salut chéri, dit sa cavalière d'une voix de fausset.

- Eaque?! s'exclama Shion d'une voix sifflante.

- Deux pour le prix d'un, bébé, répondit joyeusement le spectre du Garuda.

Kanon se tourna vers Hadès. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un démoniaque petit FDP. »

- Merci! Je fais beaucoup d'efforts, répliqua Hadès.

Le petit groupe de huit resta ensemble pour le reste de la soirée. « Hé, viens Hadès, allons danser ! » dit Shun.

Hadès sourit. « Allons-y alors. » Il entraîna Andromède sur la piste de danse.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre, murmura Athéna.

- Je suis désolé, Shun est assez efféminé pour que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il porte une robe, mais pour l'amour du ciel ! Eaque ?! fit Shion.

Kanon se contenta de secouer la tête et offrit son bras à Athéna. « Me feras-tu l'honneur de cette danse ? »

Athéna eut l'air surprise. « Je ne savais pas que tu dansais. »

- J'avais beaucoup de temps libre là-bas, tu penses bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris à faire d'autre ?

- Pas mal de choses.

Soudain, Julian arriva à côté de Minos, Eaque, Shion et June. Il sourit à la ronde, mais son regard était fixé sur June.

- Milady June, je me demandais si vous m'accorderiez cette danse ?

- Assez impoli de nous ignorer, tu ne penses pas? chuchota Eaque à Minos.

- Il fixe June comme un loup materait un agneau. Je crois que ça va devenir intéressant, répondit Minos.

June ne savait que répondre. Elle avait envie de danser, mais pas avec le dieu des océans. Elle savait qu'il serait vraiment impoli de refuser, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter Shion. Toute cette troupe glamour et flamboyante d'hommes et de femmes la rendait nerveuse, et elle ne se sentait à l'aise que près de Shion, Athéna et Kanon.

Shion résolut son dilemme à sa place. « J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne m'ait déjà accordé cette danse. » Avant que June puisse réfléchir, elle se retrouva entraînée sur la piste, expertement guidée par Shion. Elle rougit. Sa main était chaude sur le bas de son dos, et son autre était sur la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il lui tenait la main, de toute façon, et se sentit étourdie de bonheur.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Shion eut un sourire possessif et protecteur. « Le plaisir était pour moi. » Il s'assura que toutes ses danses étaient prises.

Près de la piste de danse, Eaque soupira. « Ils font un si joli couple. »

- Je suis impatient de l'embêter à propos de ça, acquiesça Minos.

- Bien entendu, Julian a l'air royalement emmerdé.

- Je pense que c'est un cas de « abandonne c'est sans espoir ». Tu as vu l'expression de Shion lorsqu'il a invité June. Je crois que le pauvre Pope est déjà à moitié amoureux d'elle.

- Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit chez elle, mais j'ai déjà vu ce regard qu'il lui a lancé. » Le regard du Griffon se posa sur Hadès et Shun qui étaient en train de se chercher à boire. « L'amour est une chose étrange. »

Eaque sourit. « Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais il peut aussi être une chose merveilleuse. »

- C'est tellement vrai, ce que tu dis...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Laissez des reviews, please ! **


	9. La conspiration du Capricorne

**Disclaimer: **OK, OK, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas...en aucun cas...pas plus qu'à vous d'abord! Non mais !lol

**NDLT : Je tenais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt. Je suis désolée. Malheureusement, mon ordinateur a été confronté à quelques problèmes techniques, ce qui fait que cette fic s'est retrouvée temporairement paralysée. Mais maintenant que le problème a été réglé, voici le chapitre 9. Encore toutes mes excuses.**

**RAR: **

**Tenshi : **D'abord je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review dans le chapitre précédent. Le problème, c'est que j'ai posté le chapitre 7 avant de vérifier si j'avais reçu de nouveaux coms...C'est tout moi ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse platement. Je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Mis à part ça, je suis contente que tu aimes. Trop court ? Désolée, y a pas grand-chose que je peux faire de ce côté... Tu as aimé la conversation Shion/Kanon ? En effet, disons que ça marque un tournant pour eux, puisqu'ils avouent (enfin !) qu'ils sont amoureux... J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre 8, personnellement je le trouve très drôle. Bye !

**Scorpio-no-Caro : **Bah oui, Shion et Kanon en pleine crise sentimentale, on peut pas dire que ça se rencontre beaucoup dans le manga ou l'anime lol. Aphro en instructeur des bonnes manières, re-lol, moi aussi j'ai adoré. Comme quoi, dans cette fic tout (ou presque) est possible. Camus et la chèvre, ptdr, ça me fait penser à un titre de roman (je sais, je suis bizarre). Quant à « Shura et son poulailler », ça m'a plutôt fait penser à la parodie du 6-9 : la chanson « Le poulailler ». Je me suis tout simplement écroulée de rire à cette pensée. Tout ça pour dire que je me suis bien marrée en lisant ta review. La suite, c'est là, y a qu'à demander lol. Bises !

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **Hé hé hé, c'est pas de ma faute si Niteskye a décidé de travestir Shun! Ouin, je suis injustement accusée lol ! N'empêche que j'ai trouvé ça extrêmement drôle, surtout pour Eaque...lol Mais bon, merci quand même de me pardonner (même si j'ai rien fait mdr), tu es vraiment trop bonne avec moi ! À part ça, je te laisse voir l'évolution de tes propres yeux...tu me diras ce que ce chapitre t'a inspirée lol. À !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Des persos que tu aimes bien qui sont là ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui.Tu parles peut-être de Julian ou des Spectres ? Anyway, j'aimerais bien savoir qui sont tes persos préférés... Bizarre le « trip des travestis » ? Je dois avouer que tu as raison, même si moi, j'adore !lol Mais c'est vrai qu'Eaque est vraiment grave dans ce chapitre. Bref, moi aussi je ne m'en suis pas tout à fait remise lol. Voilà la suite, je crois que c'est encore plus délire (ça s'arrange pas au Sanctuaire lol), j'attends ton opinion sur la question...Bye !

**kaga78 : **On dirait que Shun et Eaque travestis a eu son petit effet sur pas mal de lecteurs lol. Je suis contente que tu trouves ça drôle, l'effet de surprise a marché aussi à ce que je lis. Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à m'habituer à l'idée d'Eaque en femme. J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour lui dans l'anime et l'imaginer travesti...j'en ris encore ! Je vous réserve quoi d'autre ? (Se frotte les mains avec un air de vieille sorcière) Surprise surprise ! J'attends de lire ta réaction à ce chapitre...Bises !

**Vyersdra : **Lol tu arrives toujours à me faire éclater de rire quand je lis tes reviews ! Je dois dire que tu as entièrement raison, cette chère Niteskye a une imagination débridée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...lol J'aurais aimé te voir en plein fou rire dans ce cyber...je suis sûre que la tête de tes voisins valait le coup lol. En effet, tu as bien compris, Shaka faisait bel et bien...euh... « chier son monde » à cause de sa maladie. En fait, il s'est vraiment conduit en enfant gâté, heureusement que Shaina a réussi à le calmer un peu lol. Leurs disputes te manquent ? Bah en fait à moi aussi, mais il serait un peu temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble, non ? Sinon, je pense que l'histoire traînerait sérieusement en longueur...enfin, bref, merci d'être toujours au RDV...bye !

**Kelidril : **Ce cher Aphie (lol t'es pas la seule à aimer son p'tit nom), décidément il est vraiment super ! Mhmm, le « raseur grognon » et « l'arrogant manipulateur » lol, il est un peu dur quand même, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il n' y a que la vérité qui blesse mdr. Ça t'a fait du mal de voir Eaque en travelo, on dirait. Remarque, je comprends parfaitement ce point de vue, je le trouve vraiment trop sexy, et franchement, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu bizarre de se l'imaginer homo...et travesti en plus ! Shion 1/ Julian 0, hein ? Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu lol...y en a encore, crois-moi ! Cependant, comme je ne tiens pas à spoiler, je m'arrête là et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Big biz !

**visualshima : **Miciiii c'est super que cette fic pour le moins bizarre te plaise. Tes compliments me touchent, c'est vraiment sympa. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! À !

**Petite Dilly : **Dis donc, c'est qui qui t'a donné la permission de lire la fin ?? J'y crois pas ! Lol non, bien sûr je plaisante. Je suis très flattée que tu te sois montrée si impatiente de connaître la suite ! À propos de ta remarque à propos de la « mise en couple », c'est drôle que tu trouves les caractères de Shaina et Shaka inchangés. Pas mal de personnes m'ont dit qu'ils étaient OOC...enfin bref, c'est cool que tu aies cette opinion. Lol, en effet, je te trouves un peu partiale en ce qui concerne Athéna. Une mocheté ? T'exagères pas un peu là lol ?

Concernant Abel et la déesse, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est son frère en tant que dieu. Ne se présente-t-il pas à elle en tant que « fils du dieu le plus puissant » ? Cela dit, c'est clair que leur relation comportait pas mal d'ambiguïtés. Mais bon, on est dans le cadre de la mythologie grecque, quand même. Tu sais, là où il est commun et même tout à fait normal de se mettre ensemble entre frères, sœurs, mères, pères...pas étonnant qu'ils deviennent tous barges arrivé un moment lol ! Les dessinateurs ne savent pas se tenir ? Mdr, pas faux...mais le premier responsable c'est quand même Kurumada-san... Oh, et Milo déguisé en fille, c'était juste un des (nombreux) trips de Niteskye. En fait, un jour, Milo aurait trouvé amusant de se déguiser en fille pour taquiner Shaka. Toutefois, il est allé un peu loin et a fini par embrasser celui-ci de force. Le pauvre chevalier de la Vierge a ensuite failli détruire tout le Sanctuaire suite à ça lol. Encore une fois, je le répète, Milo N'EST PAS GAY dans cette fic. Mettons qu'il a fait ça pour tenter de « décoincer » Shaka mdr. Voilà.

**alexxielle : **Hello ! C'est cool que tu apprécies cette fic et ses couples. Concernant Shun en fille, c'est vrai que faut pas trop se fouler pour imaginer ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal pour Eaque...surtout après avoir visionné les épisodes de l'Inferno lol, ça n'aide pas. Le cinéma : oui, ce passage a suscité pas mal de réactions lol. Là, c'est sûr que Marine et DM ont paru on ne peut plus OOC. Pour un Italien, DM est étrangement timide, c'est vrai. En fait il a un cœur gros comme ça, c'est juste qu'il le cache bien...lol Au plaisir de te lire à nouveau !

CHAPITRE 9:

La Conspiration du Capricorne

Marine s'étira paresseusement. La vie était belle. Elle avait immensément apprécié le rendez-vous, ainsi que la journée d'hier. Elle avait passé la journée entière avec Angelo, à jouer avec Amor et apprendre à se connaître encore mieux. Elle sourit en se remémorant le moment où Amor s'était endormi sur le torse d'Angelo pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision.

Marine s'extirpa du lit en entendant quelqu'un taper à la porte. Elle attrapa au vol un peignoir et alla voir qui était en train de la déranger à l'aube. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir June de l'autre côté du battant.

- Marine ! s'écria la jeune fille. Il faut absolument que je te parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

Marine fut un peu surprise, mais remarqua que June avait l'air de flotter sur de petits nuages. Le chevalier de l'Aigle jurerait qu'elle pouvait voir de petits cœurs roses flotter autour de la tête de June. « Euh, June...As-tu pu dormir hier soir ? »

June esquissa un sourire rêveur. « Non... »

- Je me disais aussi. Entre, je vais nous préparer un petit-déjeuner.

- Ce serait trop gentil, gazouilla June.

Marine la précéda jusqu'à la cuisine. « Attends-moi là. Je dois d'abord m'habiller. »

June hocha joyeusement la tête. Marine secoua la sienne et repartit à sa chambre. En moins de dix minutes, elle fut prête. « OK », dit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine. « Commence ton délire. »

June eut un sourire radieux. « Oh, tu ne le croiras jamais Marine ! Shion a dansé avec moi toute la soirée ! »

- Quoi ? demanda Marine.

- Si ! Julian est venu et m'a invitée à danser, mais je ne voulais pas, et Shion m'a immédiatement entraînée sur la piste de danse ! fit June en pouffant.

Marine sourit à son amie. « Je suis contente qu'il te montre enfin son affection. »

- À propos, comment ça se passe entre Deathmask et toi ?

Cette fois, ce fut Marine qui se transforma en collégienne enamourée. « C'est génial ! Je veux dire, on ne fait que passer du temps ensemble, mais il est tellement adorable ! »

Ce commentaire suscita un regard vide de la part de l'autre fille. « Quoi ? » demanda Marine.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire qu'il était _adorable_ ?

- Ouiiiii.

- Sommes-nous en train de parler du même homme ? Je veux dire, tu parles de Deathmask ? Comme le chevalier du Cancer ? Comme Monsieur Psychopathe ?

- Comme Monsieur Psychopathe. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois.

June se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je me fie à ta parole. »

- C'est dans ton intérêt. Hé, à propos, comment étaient Athéna et Kanon ?

June éclata de rire. « Ils se sont pas mal amusés. Je pense que Kanon l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

« Eh bien, il était vraiment attentionné, mais pas le genre d'attentions d'un chevalier envers sa déesse. Pour être honnête, il était et se conduisait exactement comme Hadès avec Shun. » expliqua June. Puis elle pouffa. « Tu ne le croiras pas. Il étaient présents également. »

- Qui ça ?

- Hadès et Shun? Et Shun était en ROBE!

- Je crois que mon cerveau vient de se briser.

- Alors, il est sur le point de se fracturer en un million de petits morceaux. Minos et Eaque étaient là aussi, et Eaque portait ce joli petit dos-nu rouge cerise.

- Eaque aussi ?!

- Ouais. Ce qui m'a étonné, c'est le fait que personne n'ait remarqué qu'il était un peu trop grand. Je veux dire, il dépassait Minos d'une tête, et il portait des ballerines ! Peux-tu imaginer comme il serait grand en talons aiguilles ?

Pur une raison ou pour une autre, Marine eut une vision mentale d'un Eaque en longue robe et ballerines noires. Elle pensa que c'était parce qu'elle l'associait tellement à la notion de jugement que le premier habit qui lui vienne à l'esprit était une robe d'avocate. « C'est affreux. C'est déjà assez déprimant que quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que lui soit homosexuel, sans qu'il se travestisse en plus ! »

June éclata de rire. « Marine ! Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons ? »

- Que veux-tu, je sors avec Deathmask, non ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le chevalier du Cancer mentionné au-dessus éternua. Shura lui lança un regard noir. « Si tu vas te mettre à éternuer, pourrais-tu te retourner, s'il te plaît ? J'ai assez de mes propres germes sans les tiens en prime ! »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil. « Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé la grippe. Tu sais, c'est ce que Shaka a eu. »

- Non, c'est pas ça. Quelque chose m'a chatouillé le nez, grogna Deathmask.

Shura esquissa un sourire sarcastique. « On dit que tu éternues chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de toi. »

Deathmask le fixa. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? »

- Oh, rien. Je me disais juste que peut-être qu'une certaine Caballera était en train de penser à toi.

- Ça existe, ce mot-là ?

« Chais pas. » admit Shura. « J'ai pensé que ça sonnait bien. »

« Eh ben, DM, ne serait-ce pas une bonne chose si Marine parlait de toi ? » demanda Aphrodite avec un sourire sournois. « Plus une fille parle de son copain, plus elle l'aime. »

Deathmask feignit de ne pas comprendre. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

- Oh, allez ! La fille en pince grave pour toi, et je suspecte fortement que sous ces grognements, tu en pinces tout aussi grave ! s'égosilla le chevalier des Poissons.

- Tu t'avances en terrain miné, là, Nemo.

- Ooooh ! J'ai si peur !

- Je crois que tu devrais l'être Aphro. Crabbie a l'air prêt à exploser, avertit Shura.

- Va t'occuper de ta chèvre, Boy Scout !

Aphro lança un regard vers le chevalier du Capricorne. « Ouaip. Il est vraiment atteint. »

- Yaaaggghh! Taisez-vous!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. Deathmask poussa un grondement. « Vous êtes irrécupérables. »

- Oh, pauvre Crabbie. Il doit vraiment aller mal s'il ne peut plus penser à des répliques bien assassines, remarqua Shura.

« Il n'y a rien dont tu doives avoir honte Deathmask. » fit Aphrodite. « Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie. On ne peut pas en dire autant de certains chevaliers. » Il regarda Shura.

Le Capricorne ne se rendit compte de rien. « Ouais, je veux dire, j'ai entendu les filles d'Athènes parler de nous la dernière fois qu'on est descendus en ville avec Shaka. Elles pensaient qu'il était beaucoup plus beau que toi, mais tu t'es trouvé une fille bien avant M. Beau Gosse. »

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, intervint Milo en pénétrant dans le temple.

- Milo, quoi de neuf ? demanda Aphrodite en accueillant le chevalier du Scorpion dans sa maison.

- Pas grand-chose.

Shura haussa un sourcil. « Donc, tu disais ? »

Milo eut un large sourire. « Shaina passe énormément de temps avec lui. »

Deathmask émit un sifflement sceptique. « Comme s'ils allaient finir ensemble un jour. »

Milo le regarda de travers. « Hé, et personne n'aurait jamais cru que Miss Sainte-nitouche Marine sortirait avec l'Assassin Numéro 1 du Sanctuaire, mais est-ce que tu ne l'as pas emmenée voir un film avant-hier soir ? »

Le chevalier du Cancer grogna. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais gagner ? »

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas seulement le fait qu'ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble. Camus les a surpris en pleine séance de lutte sur le lit de Shaka le premier jour de sa maladie, et hier soir il est descendu au temple de la Vierge pour préparer à dîner, et a trouvé Shaina déjà occupée à faire des spaghettis. Apparemment, elle était vraiment à son aise dans cette cuisine.

Shura sourit malicieusement. « Combien vous voulez parier qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? »

Aphrodite et Milo sourirent de même. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un petit pari en règle ? Tu es partant DM ? »

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ? interrogea Shura, déçu.

- 1) Parce que ma chance m'a abandonné ce matin. 2) Parce que Marine me tuerait. 3) Parce que Marine me tuerait. Et 4) Parce que Marine me tuerait.

- Ooh, elle a déjà commencé à influencer tes décisions ! Seraient-ce des cloches que j'entends dans l'air ? rigola Aphrodite.

- Ceci, de la bouche de l'homme qui a arrêté de se tartiner la figure de maquillage parce que sa copine lui a dit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait facilement arracher son visage, rétorqua Deathmask.

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de gronder. Milo se contenta de sourire affectueusement. « Hé, il marque un point. Ce ne serait pas génial de chercher des noises à sa copine aussi tôt. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un bâtard égoïste DM, mais je me suis trompé, pas vrai ? »

- C'est davantage un besoin de rester dans ses bonnes grâces, et j'ai une raison entièrement égoïste pour cela.

- Laquelle, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Shura.

Deahtmask les gratifia d'un regard étrange, du moins un regard qu'il était étrange de voir sur son visage. L'émotion qu'on lisait dans ses yeux mystifia les autres chevaliers. « Marine me fait me sentir humain. Pour ce sentiment, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. » Il se leva du canapé. « Je dois y aller. À plus les gars. »

Ce ne fut pas avant son départ que ses collègues chevaliers d'Or recouvrirent l'usage de la parole. « Je ne suis pas sur qu'il s'agisse d'une raison égoïste. », déclara Shura.

Aphrodite secoua la tête. « J'ai l'impression que DM éprouve vraiment des sentiments sur ce coup-ci. Je savais qu'il se sentait un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, mais j'ignorais que ça avait pris une telle ampleur. »

Milo leur envoya un énorme sourire. « Je crois qu'il est amoureux. »

Shura et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard halluciné. « Tu crois ? » demanda Aphrodite.

- Est-ce que c'est pas un peu tôt quand même ? s'enquit Shura.

- J'en suis certain. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait aussi préoccupé de son bonheur ? répondit Milo.

Aphrodite hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Shura, je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tôt. L'amour fonctionne selon ses propres règles. J'ai su que j'étais amoureux de Gabrielle après seulement quelques rendez-vous. J'aurais pu me mettre à l'aimer plus tôt que cela, si je n'avais pas eu ce coup de foudre pour Marine. »

- Love doesn't ask why, dit Milo. **(Traduction: L'amour ne demande pas pourquoi)**

- It speaks from the heart, ajouta Aphrodite. **(Il vient du coeur)**

Shura leva les yeux au ciel. « Épargnez-moi la Convention des Amoureux de Céline Dion que nous avons en ce moment. »

Milo et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard avant de chanter en chœur : « And doesn't explain !» **(Et ne s'explique pas !)**

« ARGH ! » hurla Shura en se précipitant hors du temple des Poissons, suivi par la voix profonde de baryton de Milo et celle de ténor d'Aphrodite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce fut aux alentours de l'heure du déjeuner que Shaka et Shaina interrompirent leur méditation. Même si cela l'aidait à se concentrer, Shaina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter encore cette immobilité perpétuelle. Elle était prête à bouger un peu. Les deux chevaliers s'aventurèrent dans la cuisine de Shaka et virent Camus déjà occupé à préparer du poulet sauté aux légumes.

- Hé Camus, je ne t'ai même pas entendu arriver, remarqua Shaina.

- Eh bien, je suis habitué à la discrétion, répondit Camus.

- Eh Shaina ! cria une voix depuis le hall d'entrée du temple.

- Viens à la cuisine ! appela-t-elle.

Un moment après, Deathmask entra. « Shaka, Camus. » dit-il en hochant la tête. Ils retournèrent le geste. « Shaina, as-tu vu Marine ? »

- En fait, non, répondit Shaina.

- Shaina ! Shaka !

- Dans la cuisine ! répondirent en choeur les deux concernés.

Marine entra à son tour. Son visage s'éclaira en voyant Deathmask. « Oh ! Justement la personne que je cherchais ! »

Shaina soupira. Elle adressa un sourire à Shaka. « Tu as toujours autant de compagnie ? »

- Oui, probablement parce que je vis au milieu de tout le monde, répondit-il, et Shaina fut pratiquement sûre que ses yeux pétillaient en disant cela.

- Shaina ! Shaka !

Shaina finit par être fatiguée de tous ces gens qui la cherchaient. « DANS LA CUISINE, BORDEL ! »

Apparut alors un Shura aux yeux écarquillés, Milo et Aphrodite sur ses talons. « Désolé. », s'excusa l'Espagnol d'une petite voix.

Shaina soupira lourdement. « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée que tout le monde m'appelle sas arrêt. Tu pourrais aller ouvrir la porte, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Comme Shura s'éloignait pour accomplir la tâche demandée, Milo s'approcha de son meilleur ami. « Tu fais quoi ? »

- Des légumes sautés. Qu'es-ce que tu dirais d'en préparer pour tout le monde? Il lança un regard interrogateur à Shaka.

Le chevalier de la Vierge soupira. « Eh bien, tout le monde est là. Pourquoi pas ? »

Camus sortit d'autres ingrédients afin de nourrir les nouveaux arrivants, Shaina et Shaka apportèrent d'autres chaises, et le groupe s'installa pour déjeuner une fois que Camus eut fini de cuisiner. « Wow, Camus, c'est super bon. », fit Marine.

- Oui, compliments au chef, ajouta Shaina.

« Alors, » sourit Milo, « Shura, réalises-tu où tu te trouves? »

- À la maison de la Vierge, répondit l'interpellé.

Aphrodite adressa un sourire à Marine et Shaina. « Eh bien, si tu trouvais que la maison des Poissons abritait une Convention des Amoureux de Céline Dion... »

Les yeux de Shura s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Il glissa un regard vers Deathmask et Camus, sûr qu'il trouverait des alliés en ces deux-là. Camus touillait son thé glacé en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, et Deathmask avait les yeux fixés sur sa gauche, une main devant le visage. Shura reporta ensuite son regard sur Marine et Shaina. Celles-ci se mirent à fredonner l'air de « My Heart Will Go On ». Dans un dernier effort désespéré, il regarda Shaka.

Celui-ci se mit également à regarder autour de lui. IL ignorait de qui ils parlaient, mais devina que c'était un plan imaginé par Milo pour torturer Shura. Puis, il se rappela que Camus lui avait un jour parlé d'une chanteuse québécoise qu'il adorait. En fait, il avait un jour vu le chevalier du Verseau écouter l'une de ses chansons. « Camus, est-ce que ce n'est pas la chanteuse que tu aimes écouter en cuisinant ? »

Camus s'étouffa et Shura gémit. Milo esquissa un sourire moqueur et se mit à chanter. « You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of sooouuuls. »

- Non! s'écria Shura en se bouchant les oreilles.

Marine, Shaina et Aphrodite se joignirent au chant. « You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call hooooome. »

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie! s'exclama-t-il, avec un regard implorant à l'adresse de Shaka, Deathmask et Camus.

Quand ils arrivèrent au refrain, Deathmask et Camus se joignirent à eux. « When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend. » Camus, bien entendu, chantait en français : « J'irai chercher ton coeur, si tu l'emportes ailleurs... »

« Ahhhh ! » hurla Shura. « L'horreur ! Shaka, ça ne te dérange pas ?! »

Shaka pencha la tête sur le côté. « Non. Il sont tous des voix plaisantes. Et j'aime la musique que Camus écoute. »

Le pauvre Shura eut l'air horrifié. Lorsque les autres atteignirent le refrain à nouveau, il reçut le coup de grâce. Shaka se joignit à eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athéna glissa un regard le long de la salle du trône. Elle était de bonne humeur, grâce à la soirée de la veille, et avait décidé de ne tenir la réunion de ses chevaliers d'Or que dans l'après-midi. Les douze s'étaient rassemblés, et elle sourit en voyant Deathmask entrer avec Marine. Ce qui la surprit, par contre, fut de voir Shaka marcher au-devant du couple avec Shaina à ses côtés. La déesse ne le montra pas, mais elle était abasourdie.

Lorsque tous se retrouvèrent à leurs places respectives, elle commença par faire le tour de la table, en posant des questions d'ordre général à chaque chevalier. En arrivant à Shura, elle prit connaissance pour la première fois de ce que Milo avait, en passant, nommé la « Conspiration du Capricorne ».

- Alors, Shura, comment était ta journée ? demanda-t-elle, en panne de questions utiles.

Le Capricorne tiqua. « Affreuse. »

- Comment ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur. Elle entendit Milo et Deathmask ricaner. Camus et Aphrodite essayaient de se retenir de sourire. Le plus choquant était que Shaka tremblotait comme s'il riait silencieusement, et qu'il pinçait les lèvres comme pour retenir le son.

- Je me suis retrouvé par deux fois entouré de personnes qui aiment Céline Dion, répondit-il. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Athéna haussa un sourcil, puis Milo, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Camus se levèrent et se postèrent derrière la pauvre chevalier du Capricorne. Camus traînait également Shaka à sa suite.

- I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come !

- NOOOOONN ! s'égosilla Shura. Les autres chevaliers d'Or, Shion, Kanon et les quatre filles furent pris d'un fou rire à s'en exploser les zygomatiques.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA : Juste un peu de fluff. Hé hé hé. Oh, et si les fans de Céline Dion peuvent nommer les trois chansons que j'ai utilisées, vous aurez des points bonus !lol Reviews please !**


	10. Points communs

**Disclaimer: **OK, OK, Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas...en aucun cas...pas plus qu'à vous d'abord! Non mais !lol

**RAR : **

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **ROTFL je me suis écroulée de rire sur mon clavier quand j'ai lu ta review. L'imitation de Céline, c'était excellent ! lol Moi aussi je l'aime pas trop, en fait ça dépend des chansons, y en a qui sont vraiment très belles mais d'autres...mhm disons qu'on s'en passerait. Tu aimes tous les persos de Saint Seiya ? Je comprends lol, quoiqu'il y en ait certains que je ne peux tout simplement pas piffrer, comme Niobe, Zelos, Laïmi, Tatsumi, etc...enfin, je pense qu'il y a pas grand-monde qui les aime, ceux-là. Bref, je te laisse lire le chapitre 10, qui j'espère t'inspirera une de ces reviews si marrantes qui font ta réputation...lol bye !

**Vyersdra : **Ptdr, dis donc, faudrait savoir, t'es une vraie mangeuse d'hommes toi ! Je croyais que tu en pinçais pour les Gémeaux !lol Non, je comprends, Shura est vraiment craquant aussi...ils ont vraiment amélioré son apparence depuis le Sanctuaire...tu trouves pas ? Sinon, oui, c'est vrai qu'Eaque en dos-nu rouge vif, y a de quoi faire des cauchemars lol. Personnellement, je partage l'avis de Marine : quelqu'un d'aussi sexy qu'Eaque qui se travestit, ça fait du mal...lol. Concernant le chapitre 9, j'espère bien qu'il a choqué les gens dans le « bon sens du terme », c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel de voir tant de travestis dans une fic ! Mais merci, tu me rassures ! Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui lit cette fic, en tout cas, s'il y a un mec qui l'a lu, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas envie de me trucider lol. Bises.

**Scorpio-no-Caro : **En effet, tu as tout à fait raison, ce chapitre est un intermédiaire, l'action proprement dite reprend dans ce chapitre-ci. Contente que tu le trouves bien écrit, c'est gentil pour l'auteur. Mhm, Shura n'aime pas Céline Dion ? Lol, « déteste » ou « hait » seraient plus appropriés comme termes...quoique, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi. Mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, pas vrai ? Mdr. Sinon, la suite ? Ben y a qu'à demander lol, c'est là ! Bises !

**Kelidril : **Merci, c'est trop gentil de me dire ça ! En effet,j'ai vu le temps qu'il faisait chez vous à la télé. Je compatis, on croirait vraiment pas que c'est l'été lol. Et moi alors, heureusement que vos reviews sont là pour me réchauffer un peu, chez moi à l'île Maurice, c'est l'hiver, pas la joie non plus quoi... Bien, revenons à nos Mu (pardon, nos moutons lol) : les chevaliers, des sadiques ? Lol, tu as tout à fait raison. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Shura !

Chibi Shura (en larmes) : Ouuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça moiiiiii ?????!!!!

Ah pauvre Biquette ! Bye et gros biz!

**Rulae : **Merci de suivre cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça fait bizarre que ce soit moi qui réponde à une de tes reviews et pas l'inverse... Donc. Les chevaliers se lâchent : c'est un euphémisme lol... Pour Shun et Eaque travestis, comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est...disons pour le bien de la fic. Je sais, pas très convaincant non ? Mdr. Mais je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'idée assez dérangeante (là, je viens de faire l'euphémisme de l'année lol), et que j'ai été à deux doigts d'en faire des cauchemars. Mhm. Merci pour la « traduction parfaite » et tes encouragements (que je te retourne), c'est très gentil. Bye !

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **Oui, c'est vrai, pauvre Shura, c'est exactement ça lol. Je le plains. Mais bon, ça nous a donné l'occase de voir les Goldies en délire, alors qui oserait se plaindre lol (à part Shura, il va sans dire) ? Shaka t'étonne ? Bah c'est juste qu'il se laisse envahir par le parfum enivrant de folie qui règne...lol...rien de grave en fait. Marine et Deathmask, c'est conclu : eh bien comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ils n'ont pas encore « conclu » mais (au risque de spoiler) ça viendra ! Les autres couples, ça avance, en effet, lentement mais sûrement, hein ?

Ça finira bien dans tous les cas ? Mhm...tu crois ? (sourire carnassier, toutes dents et gencives dehors) Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué lol. Non, tu as raison, en fait. Ce serait frustrant qu'après tant d'efforts, ça ne se termine pas bien... De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas traduite si elle se terminait mal lol. Je suis une optimiste dans l'âme, moi. Mdr. Shun en travesti, bof, pas la peine de t'excuser tu sais, je ne suis pas en colère. En fait, c'est assez marrant d'être accusée à tort, parce qu'en fait tu ne te sens pas coupable...je sais, je suis bizarroïde... Oh, et les chansons de Céline Dion, je n'en ai reconnu que deux : celle du Titanic et A New Day Has Come. Les deux autres sont moins connues, en fait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...bises !

CHAPITRE 10 :

Points communs

Le lendemain, Kanon, June, Athéna et Shion étaient absorbés par la tâche de recopier les derniers parchemins qu'il restait. June se sentait encore légèrement euphorique, conséquence de ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille, mais elle avait veillé tard la nuit d'avant, ce qui faisait qu'elle était complètement épuisée. Ses paupières s'abaissaient continuellement, mais à chaque fois que son monde virait au noir, June les relevait instantanément.

Athéna avait remarqué son manège et essayait désespérément de ne pas en rire, et Kanon arborait un large sourire. « Elle est adorable », lui chuchota Athéna.

- Et je pense que Shion a une pierre à la place du cerveau. Pourquoi a-t-il été nommé Pope ? chuchota Kanon en retour.

- Parce que Dohko et lui étaient les seuls à avoir survécu à la dernière Guerre sainte. Imagine, si Dohko avait été Pope, Saga n'aurait même pas eu besoin de le tuer. Dohko s'en serait chargé lui-même. Tu réalises que c'est pour cette raison qu'Hadès a demandé si Shiryu était son fils, hein ?

- Tu marques un point.

Shion n'entendit rien de la conversation, mais il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir June profondément endormie sur son épaule droite. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses cheveux la recouvraient comme une couverture. Shion ne put s'empêcher de sourire. June était une fille si douce, et si dynamique. C'était ce qu'il aimait bien chez elle. En fait, il l'aimait bien tout court.

Il l'aurait bien volontiers laissée dormir là, mais afin de ne pas trop la déranger, il ne serait plus capable de travailler. Il soupira. Il devait finir son travail, mais ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Athéna et Kanon, mais ils étaient tous deux occupés. Shion regarda June à nouveau, et décida de la marche à suivre. Il la prit dans ses bras. Le mouvement subit fit lever la tête à Kanon et Athéna. Lorsque Shion esquissa un geste de la main vers la chambre d'Athéna, cette dernière hocha la tête.

Shion se dirigea vers les appartements personnels de la déesse, et déposa June sur le large lit. Elle émit un petit son et roula sur le côté. Elle serra les poings, et se mit en position du fœtus. Sa chevelure formait un halo autour d'elle, et il repoussa délicatement une mèche sur le côté.

En la contemplant, il fut soudain pris d'une envie insensée de l'embrasser. Il eut un sourire malicieux. Œil pour œil, bise pour bise. Il se pencha et effleura sa joue de ses lèvres. June, inconsciente, émit un petit gémissement. Elle tourna la tête, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

Shion s'aperçut qu'il connaissait ce baiser. Athéna avait menti ; June l'avait embrassé en plein sur la bouche. Il décida de s'en prendre à sa déesse plus tard. Il se sentait très bien là où il se trouvait. Il pourrait y rester pendant un petit moment encore...

June était encore dans les limbes du sommeil, quelque part entre le rêve et le réveil, quand elle avait senti quelqu'un la soulever et l'emmener hors du bureau. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité, et n'avait que vaguement enregistré le fait qu'on l'avait étendue sur une surface molle. Un instant après, elle avait senti les lèvres de quelqu'un sur sa joue, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son rêve, elle avait cru que c'était Shion. Avec un petit gémissement, elle avait tourné la tête vers l'homme de son rêve. Ce rêve commençait à devenir très agréable...Et il embrassait vraiment bien... _Est-ce que c'est sa langue ?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina était morte de fatigue. Elle était restée debout durant la moitié de la nuit, à raccommoder certaines petites choses impossibles à mentionner, et qu'elle serait morte avant de laisser Mu voir. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même pour être restée plus longtemps que d'habitude, à préparer le dîner pour Camus, Shaka et elle-même. Pourtant, elle s'était réveillée à l'heure habituelle, et s'était dirigée vers la maison de la Vierge, déterminée à récolter ce qu'elle avait semé.

Shaka avait remarqué sa fatigue, mais n'en dit rien. Pendant qu'ils méditaient, il l'observa discrètement. Elle était en train d'osciller de gauche à droite. Il devina qu'avoir les yeux clos n'arrangeait rien. Finalement, elle s'étala sur le côté, mais Shaka la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol. Il soupira ; elle était complètement K.O.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et Shaina murmura quelque chose pendant qu'elle lui passait les bras autour du cou. Shaka rougit violemment lorsqu'elle se mit à lui mordiller le cou. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'étendit sur le lit. Quand il essaya de se relever, elle refusa de lâcher prise. Shaka tenta à plusieurs reprises de la détacher de lui, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Finalement, il s'installa près d'elle et soupira. Elle se pelotonna contre lui pendant qu'il contemplait sa silhouette assoupie.

Shaka savait qu'il aimait la voir chez lui. En général, elle avait cessé d'être sarcastique et mordante avec lui. Elle disait que c'était grâce à la méditation, mais Shaka pouvait constater qu'elle avait toujours une mauvaise attitude à l'égard d'autres. Il devina que c'était la même raison pour laquelle il la laissait autant voir ses yeux ; peut-être qu'elle l'appréciait aussi beaucoup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Kanon, pourrais-tu aller voir ce qui retient Shion ?

- OK.

- La la la laa...

- Je suis de retour.

- Tu as été rapide.

- Euh... Je crois que Shion va être empêché pendant encore un moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh...

- Que se passe-t-il Kanon ?

- Il est...occupé.

- Occupé avec quoi ?

- Euh, June.

- Comment ça ?

- Milady, pardonne ma vulgarité.

- Kanon.Que.Se.Passe.t-Il ?

- JuneetShionsontentraindesepelotersurtonlit !

- QUOI ?! Va leur dire d'aller faire ça sur le lit de Shion et pas le mien !

- Mais...je gâcherais l'ambiance !

- Et eux vont gâcher mes draps ! Cours !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus fredonnait tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine de la maison de la Vierge. N'ayant aperçu ni Shaka ni Shaina, il supposa qu'ils s'y trouvaient. Mais, ne les voyant pas non plus à la cuisine, il suivit la faible trace de cosmos menant à la chambre de Shaka.

Là, étendus sur le lit, se trouvaient Shaina et Shaka. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, mais Camus ignorait s'ils étaient tous deux endormis, ou si seulement Shaina l'était. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Shaka. Celui-ci émit un grognement, confirmant qu'il dormait aussi.

Le chevalier du Verseau fit un pas en arrière et sourit. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir un appareil photo à cet instant. Shaka et Shaina ressemblaient à deux amants, enlacés ainsi sur le lit. L'Ophiuchus avait la tête posée sous celle de Shaka, et ses bras entouraient le chevalier de la Vierge. Celui-ci la tenait également, et l'une de ses jambes enserrait celles de Shaina. Tandis qu'il les observait, elle se blottit encore plus contre le torse de Shaka.

Camus sortit de la pièce et en referma la porte. Il éprouvait un besoin vital de détendre sa mâchoire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était complètement figée. Le chevalier du Verseau quitta la sixième maison, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Shion !

Le Pope sauta à bas du lit comme un lapin apeuré. « Quoi ? »

Kanon se tenait appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

- Athéna vous demande d'aller faire ça sur ton lit à toi.

June se redressa d'un bond, les joues en feu. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait fait cela. Elle et le Pope venaient de s'embrasser sur le lit d'Athéna. Était-il possible pour une fille de tomber plus bas ?

Shion remarqua son expression et se tourna vers Kanon avec un regard venimeux. « J'avais oublié qu'ici, c'était ton territoire. Désolé Kanon. June et moi allons à mes appartements à présent. »

Sur ces mots, le Pope prit le chevalier du Caméléon, complètement déconcertée, dans ses bras et sortit promptement. Kanon soupira. Il sentit Athéna lui toucher légèrement le bras.

- Ça va aller. Ils vont tous les deux se calmer.

Kanon laissa échapper un sourire entendu. « Ça m'étonnerait. Je crois plutôt que Shion va s'employer à « courtiser » un peu plus June. »

Athéna éclata de rire, comprenant le sous-entendu. « Et moi, je pense bien qu'avant la fin de la journée, mon pauvre Pope aura besoin d'une douche froide. »

Le sourire de Kanon s'agrandit, et il déposa lui un baiser sur le nez. « Viens. Laissons-les s'amuser pendant que nous travaillons. »

Elle lui retourna le geste. « Et demain, ce sera à notre tour de nous amuser ! »

Pendant ce temps, June et Shion se retrouvèrent dans les appartement de ce dernier. Il la déposa sur le sofa avant de s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

- June, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi comme cela.

Le Caméléon le fixa comme s'il lui était soudain poussé trois têtes. « Euh, profité de moi ? Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi. »

Shion esquissa un sourire d'excuse. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me sens comme le dernier des idiots d'avoir commencé ça, sur le lit d'Athéna en plus. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de sacrilège là-dedans. »

June pouffa. « Bien, bien, tu n'es pas un homme aussi honorable que cela, hein ? Faire des approches sur une jeune fille endormie. »

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, ma petite naïade.

Le visage de la jeune fille prit à nouveau une teinte rouge brique.

- Ça, c'était de la faute d'Athéna. Elle m'a mise au défi de t'embrasser sur la joue. Je n'y peux rien si tu as décidé de tourner la tête à ce moment.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du Pope. « Je n'ai aucun regret à propos de cette fois-là, ni celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes gênée ou honteuse. »

June lui effleura la joue. « Bien sûr que non. Je crois que c'est une partie du plan diabolique d'Athéna pour nous pousser à passer la journée ensemble. »

À ce moment précis, un morceau de papier fut glissé sous la porte du salon. Shion le récupéra et éclata de rire en lisant les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites.

- June, je crois que tu as raison. C'est un mot d'Athéna. Elle dit qu'elle est désolée d'avoir demandé à Kanon de nous séparer, et que nous sommes libres pour le reste de la journée.

Sa compagne éclata de rire à son tour. « Tu vois ? Et je parie que Kanon lui prête main-forte. »

Il prit un air pensif. « Kanon est un petit menteur, comme son frère. Je n'en doute pas. »

- Alors, que fait-on ?

Shion lui lança un regard perplexe. « Que veux-tu dire par ON ? »

- Eh bien, je pense que si tu tiens tellement à t'excuser, m'emmener déjeuner quelque part serait un bon début.

Il sourit. « D'accord. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux chevaliers assoupis au temple de la Vierge ne se réveillèrent pas avant le début de l'après-midi. Shaina fut la première à émerger, non sans réticence. Son esprit engourdi enregistra tout d'abord le poids sur son flanc gauche, ainsi que la chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Elle entendait un battement sourd et régulier, et elle mit un moment à réaliser que c'était les battements d'un cœur. Ensuite seulement vint la réalisation qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Shaina ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et rougit pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Shaka la tenait dans ses bras, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur. Cependant, ce qui la surprit le plus fut le fait qu'elle _aimait_ cela. C'était agréable d'être dans les bras d'un homme, et elle se sentait apaisée, en sécurité. Incapable de résister, elle se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son torse comme s'il était son oreiller favori. Elle se fit mentalement la remarque de parfumer dorénavant ses oreillers avec du bois de santal et du gingembre.

Shaka se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un se serrer contre lui. Encore dans les vapes, il remarqua vaguement que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux sur une masse de cheveux verts, et se rappela alors qu'il s'était allongé avec Shaina. Il avait dû s'assoupir. Encore à moitié endormi lui-même, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était réveillée. Il promena ses doigts sur le dos de Shaina, provoquant inconsciemment des frissons. L'Ophiuchus se mit à trembler contre lui.

- Shaka, est-ce que tu es réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et toi ? fit-il en guise de réponse.

- Oui.

- OK.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se lever, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus incommoder l'autre. Finalement, Shaina poussa un soupir. « Euh, je crois que nous devrions nous lever. »

- Je le crois aussi.

- Alors, euh, est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu me lâches aussi, répondit-il.

« OK. » Shaina dégagea un bras, de même que Shaka. « Tu dois lâcher mon autre bras », chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu dois lâcher le mien également, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Enfin, elle le regarda bien en face. Il était complètement sérieux, mais elle crut discerner un pétillement dans ses yeux. En y pensant, elle éclata de rire. « Tu te rends compte que nous nous conduisons comme des enfants ? »

« Tout à fait. » Shaka s'assit et descendit du lit, avant d'en tirer Shaina. « Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait un bon somme, si nous retournions là où nous en étions? »

- À vrai dire, j'ai faim. Nous avons manqué le déjeuner.

Shaka secoua la tête. « Alors, après toi. » dit-il en faisant un geste en direction de la cuisine.

La jeune fille le précéda. Arrivés à la cuisine, ils trouvèrent deux récipients pleins de nourriture sur le comptoir, ainsi qu'un mot couvert de l'écriture fine de Camus.

_« Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim à votre réveil. Mettez ça au micro-ondes, ça suffira. En espérant que vous avez eu une plaisante siesta. Camus. »_

Shaka regarda le morceau de papier de travers. « Je vais tuer ce type. »

- Et je vais _tellement_ t'y aider, acquiesça Shaina.

Il se tourna vers elle e souriant. « Les Français insolents doivent mourir. »

- Et tant qu'on y est, ne devrions-nous pas aussi faire quelque chose à propos des moines pervers ? dit-elle malicieusement.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions aussi débarrasser le monde de certaines Italiennes qui sont de vraies bombes sex- il s'interrompit brusquement.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Je voulais dire, de vraies bombes à retardement.

- Non, ce n'était pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine.

- C'était ce que je voulais dire, lui assura-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu allais dire bombes sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Shaina ne voulait pas s'avouer à quel point sa réponse serait importante pour elle. Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, elle sut qu'elle avait raison, se rendant compte dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Son doigt se trouvait toujours là où elle l'avait mis. Elle remarqua également que l'atmosphère avait soudainement changé, et que Shaka la regardait étrangement.

Shaina ne se rendait pas compte à quel point Shaka avait envie de l'embrasser. Oui, il avait été sur le point de dire bombe sexuelle, mais il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant son attirance pour elle. Se moquerait-elle de lui ? L'accepterait-elle, mais sans retourner ses sentiments ? Shaka ne savait rien des femmes, et cette femme en particulier était sur le point de le rendre fou. De plus, « embrasser » était un verbe inconnu de lui.

Ce fut elle qui résolut son dilemme. Shaina fit un pas en arrière et expira. « Je...je pense que je devrais m'en aller. » Elle regretta immédiatement ces mots en voyant une lueur blessée traverser ses yeux.

- D'accord. Je crois que nous en avons fait assez de toute façon.

En s'en allant, Shaina se retourna. Elle vit Shaka se diriger vers sa bibliothèque, la tête haute, mais elle remarqua qu'il serrait les poings. L'Ophiuchus souhaita savoir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour le chevalier de la Vierge. Cela épargnerait sans doute beaucoup de souffrances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marine se mit à rire en silence. Angelo était si mignon quand il dormait. Elle se trouvait en Cancer, à regarder un film, Deathmask allongé avec la tête sur ses jambes. Il s'était assoupi vers le milieu du film, mais il s'agissait d'un drame historique qui ne l'avait pas vraiment intéressé de toute façon. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle le laissa dormir.

Amor sauta sur le canapé et se mit à griffer gentiment Deathmask. Celui-ci ne parut pas le remarquer, tandis que le chat se roulait en boule sur son torse pour dormir. Marine sourit et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Elle passa toute la durée du film à jouer avec les cheveux de son petit ami. Lorsqu'il se termina, elle secoua légèrement DM. « Hé, Dormeur, c'est fini. Maintenant, nous pouvons regarder ce film que tu voulais voir. »

- Oh, je me sens très bien là où je suis, répondit-il.

- Tu veux dire que tu aimes faire le mort pour que je joue avec tes cheveux ?

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais une fille rusée.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un type machiavélique.

Marine se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Amor décida de jouer à saute-mouton sur son crâne. « Je jouerai avec toi plus tard, petit chenapan. » rit-elle. À nouveau, elle se pencha et embrassa Deathmask. Ils étaient plaisamment sourds au monde, quand Aphrodite entra en trombe.

Le chevalier des Poissons tourna immédiatement les talons et s'en fut. « Il est occupé, les gars. » dit-il à quiconque était dehors. Marine et Deathmask éclatèrent de rire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA**** : Hé hé. Comme vous le voyez, je suis d'humeur très romantique. Beaucoup de fluff et d'humour. Yay !**


	11. Confessions intimes

**Disclaimer :** Franchement, si Saint Seiya m'appartenait, vous croyez que je serais là, à écrire (traduire plutôt) d'hypothétiques histoires dessus ? Faut pas rêver...lol

**NDLT :**** Bon, d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre la suite aussi longtemps. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps, et franchement, updater cette fic ne faisait pas partie de mes premières priorités. D'autre part, j'ai repris le lycée (comme pas mal de gens d'ailleurs) et, étant en première ES, je crains fort de ne plus pouvoir consacrer autant de temps qu'avant à « Improbable ». Je pense que vous comprendrez. Entre les TPE, le bac de français (bien que ce soit pas pour tout de suite), et le reste, j'ai quand même pas mal de pain sur la planche. Merci de votre compréhension. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux, promis. Voilà. Mais surtout, ****pas de panique****, je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'abandonner cette histoire que j'aime beaucoup, simplement, les MAJ seront, je pense, plus espacées qu'auparavant. Et tant que j'y suis, je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui prennent la peine de m'envoyer une review ou de lire tout simplement « Improbable », franchement, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci encore ! Mais je coupe là ce blabla qui commence à traîner en longueur, et vous laisse lire ce 11****e**** chapitre…bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Tu ne t'attendais pas à une telle hilarité de ma part ? Lol, ben si pourtant, faudra t'y faire…Mdr ! Jalouse de June ? Bah je comprends, qui ne le serait pas ? Et pour DM, en fait c'est pas tout à fait « adieu » le psychopathe, tu verras qu'il gardera toujours un peu son côté « grand méchant loup » (tu devrais d'ailleurs le constater dans un chapitre à venir), mais c'est vrai qu'il montre davantage son côté « bel italien romantique » comme tu le dis toi-même lol. La suite ? C'est juste là, bye !

**Petite Dilly : **Mignonne la scène du réveil ? Je trouve aussi ! Franchement, y a de quoi être jalouse à mort en lisant des trucs pareils, non ? Lol. À part ça, je suis d'accord concernant Saori : tout est relatif, effectivement lol. Même si elle ne sert théoriquement à rien dans la série (à part se faire enlever, s'entend lol), il faut au moins concéder qu'elle n'est pas moche. Elle est même très belle, non ? Enfin, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas…mdr.

Au sujet du côté OOC (le fait que Shaka puisse vouloir des enfants, tout en suivant une voie d'ascète), c'est vrai que c'est profondément bizarre. Mais tu sais, ça fait partie de ce genre de choses qui justifient le titre de cette fic lol. Et puis en fait, je crois que Niteskye a un peu modifié le caractère de Shaka, dans le sens où, justement, il n'est PLUS ici une sorte d'ermite et ascète par-dessus le marché, mais simplement un bouddhiste parmi tant d'autres, bien qu'il reste tout de même la réincarnation de Bouddha. En fait, il n'a pas autant de « responsabilités » que dans la série. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et en plus, il sent bon ! Ben oui quand même, t'imagines une réincarnation de Bouddha qui sentirait le fauve à longueur de journée ? Lol je préfère ne pas y penser ! De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait sentir le fauve, vu qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à méditer, et faut dire que la méditation ne fait pas vraiment transpirer…mais bon, passons mdr.

Oh, et tes reviews ne sont pas à côté de la plaque, au contraire ! En fait, j'adore parler de choses aussi triviales que le parfum de Shaka ; c'est intéressant à quel point on peut avoir une opinion sur n'importe quoi…lol.

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui, on constate effectivement que Shaka et Shaina commencent à se bouger un peu, remarque, il était temps, non ?!lol Ils finissent quand même à rattraper les autres parce que jusqu'ici, ils étaient un peu à la traîne…Tu adores toujours cette fic ? C'est cool…mais je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, c'est à moi de le faire ! Je ne suis rien sans vos reviews ! Bises à toi aussi !

**Kelidril : **Eh oui, nos couples continuent leur petit bonhomme de chemin, trankilou hein…lol June et Shion, c'est fait ! Enfin lol ! (Se frotte les mains de satisfaction) Kawaii, c'est vrai, j'en ai les yeux en forme de cœur ! Lol bisous !

**kaga78 : **Merci de ton com ! Tu aimes la façon dont les couples se forment ? Ben ça fait plaisir, mais je n'y suis absolument pour rien lol ! Moi, je ne fais que traduire. Je refuse de m'approprier cette fic. Mais c'est un très joli compliment pour l'auteur et je t'en remercie. Je le lui transmettrai. Cela dit, contente que ça te fasse rire ! La suite ? Y a qu'à demander lol ! Big biz !

**Uasti : **Un énorme merci de ta review ! Je suis surprise d'apprendre que tu as déjà lu la VO de cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai pris la fâcheuse habitude de considérer la plupart des Français comme des « nuls » en anglais (Kathiii se baisse de justesse pour éviter la volée de tomates dirigée vers sa tête). Non, sérieusement. Je suis flattée que tu trouves la traduction à la hauteur, c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours évident de transcrire le texte de sorte que ça respecte le texte original mais que ça reste compréhensible pour les francophones. Et quand, en plus, c'est de l'anglais américain, avec le « slang » en plus…y a des difficultés. Merci de tes bravos, ça me touche. Et c'est vrai que j'ai fait ça pour pouvoir faire bénéficier de la communauté francophone Saint Seiya de cette fic. Parfois, je trouve dommage qu'il n' y ait pas un seul langage universel…quand on pense à toutes ces excellentes histoires que nous sommes incapables de lire, faute de ne pas connaître la langue…c'est navrant. Bref, merci d'apprécier mon humble contribution au fandom StS, gros bisous et tous mes encouragements pour « Ishtar » !

**patthy : **Bah ne t'excuse pas,ça n'a rien de grave de raterdes reviews, c'est pas puni par la loi lol. Mais celle-ci me fait très plaisir. Tu as tendance à oublier que l'original de cette fic est en anglais ? Wow, c'est un compliment magnifique, merci infiniment ! Et voilà, tous les couples sont (enfin) « démasqués » comme tu le dis ! Belle ambiance au Sanctuaire, en effet. Tu aimerais que ça dure ? Je ne te promets rien ! Après tout, il faut bien que quelques petits nuages noirs se profilent à l'horizon, non ? Comme ça, il est garanti que le soleil reviendra ! Au sujet du meurtre de Camus qui se profile dangereusement à l'horizon : non, ne t'inquiète pas ptdr, notre Verseau préféré ne risque rien (pour l'instant du moins lol), il a d'ailleurs un rôle très actif à jouer dans ce chapitre, tu verras. À !

**Vyersdra : **Je suis très étonnée de ton étonnement lol. Après tout ce temps, j'aurais cru que plus rien ne te surprendrait concernant cette histoire. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle « Improbable » quand même ! Mdr. Shion a enfin su ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée entre filles : alléluia ! Ptdr, c'est vrai qu'il a mis le temps. Mais qui a dit que les hommes étaient les créatures les plus perspicaces qui soient ? (Je sens que je vais me faire trucider par quelqu'un pour cette remarque lol) Les « choses sérieuses » commencent ? Euh…tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle par « choses sérieuses »…mais je crois que tu as effectivement raison. Lol.

Toi, « à peine » une mangeuse d'hommes ? Laisse-moi rire lol ! Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les Golds sont plus que beaux, et c'est difficile de faire un choix, mais moi j'en ai bien fait un, remarque ! Après d'interminables cogitations, j'ai fini par me décider pour Milo. Tu devrais cogiter un peu toi aussi, et tu verras que tu finiras par te décider pour l'un d'eux ! Bonne chance ! Ptdr

**esthezyl : **En effet, je crois que tu es l'auteur de plusieurs fics yaoi, non ? À moins que je ne me trompe ? Mais merci de lire cette trad, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Je te remercie de tout cœur pour tous tes compliments, et je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer une fic hétéro, je sais que c'est pas toujours gagné d'avance pour les personnes qui lisent surtout du yaoi.

À vrai dire, moi aussi je suis contente que l'auteur (parce que ce n'est pas moi) n'ait pas choisi de faire du DMxShaina. C'est vrai que ça aurait été assez banal, comme tu les dis toi-même. De toute façon, au vu justement de leurs caractères, ils finiraient par s'entretuer. Ils ont tous deux des caractères trop similaires (et, disons-le, explosifs) pour être ensemble, selon moi. Tu vois, moi je serais plutôt une adepte du dicton « les contraires s'attirent » lol. Mention spéciale à Shaka grognon ? Mdr, c'est vrai qu'il est un adorable emmerdeur quand il est malade ! J'espère que le reste des chapitres te plaira, bises !

Chapitre 11 :

Confessions intimes

Shaina soupira pour la millionième fois. La semaine avait été passablement ennuyeuse depuis la dernière fois où elle avait vu Shaka. La vision du chevalier de la Vierge, les poings serrés tandis qu'il s'éloignait la hantait toujours. À chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de s'excuser auprès de lui, quelque chose l'en empêchait toujours, ou alors il était absent.

Le chevalier d'Ophiuchus jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Elle se trouvait au temple principal avec June, Marine, Athéna, Kanon, Shion, et le plus surprenant, Deathmask. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était venu qu'à cause de Marine, mais il contribuait néanmoins à la conversation. La jeune femme-chevalier dut admettre que Deathmask n'était pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde le croyait. Le bras qu'il gardait de manière possessive autour des épaules de Marine avait quelque chose de très romantique. Les deux étaient assis sur le sofa, et Marine était appuyée contre son épaule. Shion était assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils, June sur ses genoux. Celle-ci enroulait machinalement une mèche des cheveux du Pope autour de son doigt. Athéna était assise sur l'autre sofa, et Kanon avait la tête posée sur ses jambes.

En présente compagnie, elle se sentait très seule. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se méfier autant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaka. Elle SAVAIT qu'elle ressentait quelque chose, mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien le proverbe : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Elle hésitait à se laisser aller à aimer un autre homme alors que le rejet de Seiya la faisait toujours souffrir. Bon, ce n'était plus aussi grave qu'avant, mais cela faisait encore mal.

Lorsque la conversation tourna autour des plans du week-end, Shaina dut se forcer à endurer leurs plans de rendez-vous. Shion et June allaient au cinéma, Deathmask et Marine à un joli restaurant italien que le Cancer connaissait, et Athéna et Kanon s'envolaient pour Tokyo car la jeune déesse devait traiter quelques affaires pour la Fondation Graad. Chacun avait quelqu'un avec qui être et quelque part où aller... Sauf elle.

- Les gars, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire, fit abruptement Shaina. Elle se leva et sortit rapidement, heureuse de ne plus être dans la pièce avec eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'étonna Deathmask.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kanon.

Marine secoua la tête. « Elle se conduit bizarrement depuis une semaine. »

« Hum. » fit Shion. « Cela correspondrait approximativement à la fois où Camus les a vus ensemble. »

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les autres.

Shion hocha la tête. « Camus est tombé sur Shaka et Shaina allongés ensemble sur le lit de Shaka, il y a à peu près une semaine. Tous les deux dormaient comme des bébés. Je pense que la jolie Ophiuchus est tombée amoureuse de Shaka. »

- Ce serait typique d'elle de tomber pour le mauvais mec, soupira Marine.

Mais Athéna secoua la tête. « Pas le mauvais mec. Je crois qu'ils feraient un joli couple. »

- Tu trouves ? interrogea June.

« Oui. Il l'aiderait à être plus calme et moins agressive. Elle, en retour, le rendrait moins distant. » expliqua Athéna. « Ils seraient mignons ensemble. »

- Sommes-nous sûrs que ce soit vraiment cela ? demanda Deathmask. Ce pourrait être quelque chose de complètement différent.

- Comme ? demanda Marine.

- Chais pas, ses règles ?

Cette remarque lui valut une tape de la part de sa petite amie.

- Je crois que nous nous accordons tous à dire qu'il s'agit d'un problème d'ordre sentimental, résuma Athéna, en regardant son chevalier du Cancer de travers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina se retrouva à la maison de la Vierge, fixant du regard la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Elle soupira.

- Shaina ?

Elle se retourna et vit Milo, Camus et Shaka qui sortaient de la cuisine. « Oh, salut. Euh, Shaka, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

Shaka hésitait visiblement. « Je...euh...je dois aller prendre une douche ! » La Vierge se précipita littéralement dans ses appartements. Shaina avait l'air prête à tuer quelqu'un, ou à éclater en sanglots. Encore mieux, elle allait faire les deux. Camus et Milo échangèrent un regard. Puis Camus sourit.

Il y eut un hurlement perçant. Milo et Shaina sursautèrent, Camus se mit à siffloter.

Shaka sortit en trombe de sa chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, frissonnant et vert de rage.

- CAMUS !

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment le Verseau. Il fit un clin d'œil à Shaina, et Milo esquissa un sourire.

- Bien, c'est mieux que ce que je voulais te faire. Je pensais qu'un énorme rocher jeté sur ta tête pourrait aider, mais ceci est encore mieux ! gazouilla le Scorpion. Il poussa Shaina vers Shaka, les enferma tous les deux dans la chambre de celui-ci, et tint la porte fermée tandis que Camus la gelait.

Camus se frotta les mains de satisfaction. « Ça devrait suffire. »

Milo se mit à crier pour se faire entendre à travers la porte et la glace. « Fais-nous une faveur Shaka ! Prends ton courage à deux mains et dis-lui ! Idem pour toi Shaina ! »

Les deux intéressés ne répondirent pas. « Wow. » fit Milo. « Ils sont déjà en train de se faire des câlins ? »

En fait, non. Shaka et Shaina étaient trop choqués de ce qui venait de se passer pour réellement se rendre compte que Shaka était allongé sur Shaina, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette mouillée. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses cheveux glacés entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Shaina qu'elle reprit conscience de la réalité.

- Shaka ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es à demi gelé !

Elle se mit en devoir de frictionner ses bras afin de l'aider à se réchauffer. Elle l'attira plus près d'elle et continua à frotter vigoureusement. Shaka ne protesta pas. Il eut la présence d'esprit de garder sa serviette fermement nouée autour de sa taille, mais remarqua qu'il avait un peu plus chaud, à présent. Shaina l'aida ensuite à se relever. « Va t'habiller ! Tu vas attraper froid ! » l'admonesta-t-elle.

Shaka s'exécuta, non sans laisser un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Shaina se tourna vers la porte. « Je jure sur la tête d'Athéna, » cria-t-elle aux deux hommes de l'autre côté du battant, « que si vous ne nous laissez pas sortir, Shaka et moi, je vais vous tuer tous les deux. Une fricassée de Scorpion et de Verseau à la Shaina m'a l'air pas mal du tout. »

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas sortir avant que vous ne régliez vos comptes, rétorqua Milo.

- Je suis fatigué de vous voir faire un joli couple sans que vous SOYIEZ un couple, ajouta Camus.

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire « joli couple » ? dit Milo, abasourdi.

- Et alors ? Tu le dis tout le temps !

- Mais ça c'est moi ! Tu es toi !

- Merci de l'avoir remarqué.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de traîner avec Aphrodite. Il déteint sur toi.

- En fait, je crois que c'est de toi que j'ai hérité de mon cynisme.

Shaina ne prenait pas en compte leur dispute. Elle était trop concentrée sur la remarque de Camus sur le « joli couple ». Était-ce donc si flagrant qu'elle aimait Shaka ? Et, d'après ce que Camus avait dit, il semblait que Shaka partageait ses sentiments.

- Alors, vont-ils nous laisser sortir ? interrogea calmement Shaka.

Elle se retourna, rougissante, vers lui, avec un air coupable. Pourquoi elle se sentait coupable, elle n'aurait pu l'expliquer. « Non ! Ils font des enfantillages ! »

« Des enfantillages ! » s'indigna Camus de l'autre côté. « Des enfantillages ? Ce n'est pas moi qui soupire sans arrêt depuis huit jours ! »

Le visage de Shaina vira au rouge cerise. Comment Camus savait-il ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka ; lui aussi rougissait. Était-il aussi surpris que cela ?

Shaka prit la même teinte qu'une tomate mûre. POURQUOI Camus avait-il précisé cela ? Il lança un regard en coin à Shaina, et la vit qui rougissait également. Était-elle gênée ?

- Ouais ! Tu devrais être fière de toi Shaina ! Tu as réussi à rendre amoureux M. Neutre-en-matière-de-femmes ! renchérit Milo.

La mâchoire de Shaina se décrocha. Pivotant sur ses talons, elle fit face à Shaka. Il se tournait les pouces, les yeux résolument fixés sur ses pieds. « Est-ce vrai ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il ne savait que dire. Shaka était en proie à une panique royale, et son esprit n'avait pas l'air de trouver un plan d'action. Habituellement, c'était l'instinct de survie qui dictait à quelqu'un sa conduite, mais là, il se trouvait dans une situation unique. Afin d'éviter une possible humiliation, il pouvait forcer la porte et s'enfuir à toutes jambes en Inde. Afin d'éviter une possible mort, il pouvait prendre son courage à deux mains et vouer à Shaina qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Gravement. Elle occupait ses pensées toute la journée, et il attendait à chaque fois impatiemment le jour de sa leçon. La semaine avait été affreuse sans elle. Le feu qui l'animait, ses manières de matrone, et ses caustiques observations du monde lui avaient horriblement manqué.

En gros, la question était : la mort ou l'humiliation ? Bon, Shaka était déjà mort une fois, et il ne recommandait l'expérience à personne. Une humiliation finirait éventuellement par disparaître avec le temps.

- Shaina, je- il s'interrompit, ne sachant trop que dire.

- Tu ? fit-elle, en agitant une main pour le pousser à continuer.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Tu crois ? TU CROIS ?! Pourquoi n'en es-tu pas sûr ? hurla-t-elle. Puis elle grimaça. Elle était en colère contre lui alors qu'elle non plus n'était sûre de rien. _Je suis si hypocrite._

Il la regarda d'un air suppliant et leva les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. « Je n'en sais rien ! Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je pense à toi tout le temps. J'attends avec impatience de te voir parce que j'aime tout chez toi, même tes violents accès de colère. Ton expression malicieuse et ton parfum d'épice et de fleurs me manquent. Ta façon de sourire d'un rien et de t'activer dans la cuisine me manquent. Je sais que tout le monde pense que tu es une vipère, mais je sais aussi que tu es tellement plus que cela. Tu n'avais _pas_ à me soigner ou à me tenir compagnie, mais tu l'as fait. Je suis certain que tu voulais ta revanche, mais il n' y a pas eu un jour où je n'ai reçu ce que je méritais. Et lorsque j'étais vraiment malade, je sais que tu ne faisais pas semblant d'être gentille avec moi. »

Il leva les bras au ciel et tourna les talons, découragé par l'expression qu'arborait Shaina. « Mais de qui je me moque ! Je viens d'ouvrir mon cœur et tu penses sûrement que j'ai perdu la boule ! Maintenant, je vais aller me geler sous la douche jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Les tuyaux devraient toujours être gelés, grâce à Camus. »

Shaka se dirigea vers la porte de sa salle de bains, mais Shaina lui attrapa le bras. Il la contempla d'un air morose, mais elle affichait un air rayonnant. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes. « Shaka, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que l'on m'ait jamais dite. » chuchota-t-elle, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Shaina apprit alors deux choses. La première- Shaka ne savait pas embrasser. La seconde- Il apprenait vite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanon descendait à la maison des Gémeaux pour y chercher quelque chose. En traversant la maison de la Vierge, il vit Camus et Milo occupés à jouer aux cartes dans la cuisine.

- Tu as des trois ? demanda Camus.

- Pioche, répondit Milo.

- Bonjour les gars, salua Kanon. Où est Shaka ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. « Eh bien, il est, euh...occupé. » finit par répondre Camus.

- Shaina et lui sont en train de discuter, ajouta précipitamment Milo.

Kanon haussa un sourcil. « Quelle sorte de discussion, si je puis me permettre ? »

Il y eut un autre échange de regards. « Euh... » Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne sut que dire. Le cadet des Gémeaux jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Celle-ci était complètement gelée.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous les avez enfermés là-dedans pour qu'ils règlent leurs petites histoires.

- Ouaip. Tu devrais complimenter Camus, Kanon. Aujourd'hui, il a fait une farce, fit Milo.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, murmura modestement Camus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai juste abaissé la température de la douche de Shaka à une température confortable, répliqua le Verseau.

« Confortable pour un ours polaire. » sourit Milo. « Shaina voulait parler à Shaka, mais notre Bouddha bien-aimé a fait la poule mouillée et a raconté tout un tas de BS comme quoi il devait prendre une douche. Et Camus a super-réfrigéré les tuyaux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, d'ailleurs. »

- Et c'était quand, la première fois ?

- La première fois était un accident, fit abruptement Camus.

- Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous avons fait un voyage. On partageait notre chambre avec Shaka et Mu. Camus a pris une douche et a oublié de prévenir Shaka, qui était le prochain à y aller, qu'il avait réglé la température de l'eau sur « gelé ». Shaka est presque mort d'hypothermie. Le choc l'a paralysé, mais il a réussi à hurler et je l'ai sorti de là, raconta Milo en lançant un regard en biais à Camus.

Celui-ci leva les bras en signe d'impuissance. « Comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il allait tout de suite sauter sous le jet ? »

Kanon le réprimanda moqueusement, entre deux éclats de rire.

- Premièrement Camus, tu sais très bien qu'il n'ouvre presque jamais les yeux, donc il n'aurait pas regardé sur quelle température tu avais réglé l'eau. Deuxièmement, il a dû assumer que, comme toute personne normale, tu prenais des douches tièdes ou chaudes, ce qui fait qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de vérifier la température. Troisièmement, tu ne devrais pas super-réfrigérer les tuyaux de toute façon. Ça doit les endommager.

Camus se mit à bouder. « Oui _maman_. »

Kanon soupira. « C'est un job difficile, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. »

- Alors, tu as besoin de lui pour quoi ? interrogea Camus.

- Pour rien. Je me demandais juste...

Le Gémeau s'en alla en secouant la tête, souriant. Bien. Athéna serait heureuse d'apprendre cela, et si elle était heureuse, lui était extatique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shion et June se promenaient dans les jardins, admirant les fleurs que les filles et Aphrodite y faisaient pousser.

- Shion, qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? demanda brusquement June.

Le Pope fut surpris par la soudaine question. Il plissa le nez d'une façon qui fit fondre le cœur de June. « Je crois que ce qui m'attire le plus chez toi, c'est ton innocence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve cela très désirable. »

- Désirable ? répéta June, rougissant légèrement.

- J'aime beaucoup. Ça m'aide à ne pas me sentir aussi vieux, expliqua Shion en souriant doucement.

- Mais tu n'es pas- commença June.

- Vieux ? Considérant que je précède l'électricité et le fil à couper le beurre ? rit-il.

- Je suis incapable d'imaginer comment ça doit être, murmura-t-elle.

- Bah, ce n'était pas si mal. Je n'ai jamais été seul. J'avais tous les chevaliers habitant au Sanctuaire au fil des années, et Dohko. Puis, avant que je ne meure, j'avais Mu.

June hésita, mais se décidé finalement à demander :

- Je me demandais, comment as-tu réussi à pardonner à Saga ?

Shion sourit. « Facile. Je savais ce qui s'était passé. Je l'ai regardé se suicider au lieu de blesser Athéna. Puis il y a eu le cafouillage avec Hadès. En fait, il n' y avait pas beaucoup à pardonner. De plus, il me faisait toujours rire aux éclats lorsqu'il était plus jeune. »

June haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'était un comédien né. Il pouvait très facilement interpréter deux rôles à la fois, tu devines pourquoi.

_- Et tu l'appelais tout le temps Docteur Jekyll._

June sursauta violemment. « Qui ?! »

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement moi, Aioros du Sagittaire. _

- Aioros ?!

Shion eut l'air un peu gêné. « Il aime bien passer de temps en temps. Il ne rend visite qu'à quelques personnes seulement. »

June hocha la tête. « Alors c'est un honneur pour moi. Comment vas-tu Aioros ? »

_- Très bien, je te remercie. Je dois tous vous dire que si vous vous sentez un jour l'envie de changer de métier, la comédie serait ce qu'il vous faut. _

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? interrogea Shion, perplexe.

_- Entre la Conspiration du Capricorne et Camus qui gèle des tuyaux à droite et à gauche, le Sanctuaire est encore plus divertissant que le Saturday Night Live._

- Ne me parle pas de Camus et ses tuyaux. Ceux du temple de cet idiot doivent être remplacés. Je persiste à lui demander d'endurer une douche tiède, mais nooon, maugréa Shion.

- Quoi, il n'aime que les douches très froides ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait affecter ses tuyaux ? demanda June.

- Tu ne comprends pas chérie, ce n'est pas qu'il aime ses douches froides, il les aime _gelées_. À cause de lui, Shaka a déjà failli mourir d'hypothermie. Et une fois, il a essayé de donner un bain à un chiot. Le pauvre a presque été changé en statue de glace vivante.

- Il avait un chiot ? J'ignorais qu'il aimait les chiens.

- C'était il y a longtemps, quand il était encore un apprenti. Et oui, il adore les huskies, expliqua le Pope. Le pauvre animal s'est retrouvé dans les Roses Démoniaques d'Aphrodite et il est mort.

- Oh, le pauvre ! Comment Camus a-t-il réagi ?

- Il l'a bien pris. Aphrodite était affreusement désolé et a proposé de lui en acheter un autre, mais Camus lui a assuré que ce n'était rien. Il a révélé à Aphrodite que son chien était mourant de toute façon, et qu'il était heureux qu'il ait eu une mort paisible.

- Il était mourant ? s'étonna sa compagne.

- Non, mais Camus ne voulait pas qu'Aphrodite se sente coupable à cause de quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute. Depuis, il n'a pas eu d'autre chiot, mais Athéna projette de lui en acheter un pour son anniversaire, révéla Shion.

- C'était gentil de sa part. J'avais un chat, avant...Mais le pauvre Niobé s'est fait écrabouiller par le Livre de Péchés de Rune, fit tristement June.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais pourquoi ton frère vit-il avec toi et pas avec les autres Spectres ? s'enquit curieusement le Pope.

- Mhm, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec Pandore et un siège de toilettes.

Shion grimaça.

Aioros ricana. « Il a oublié de baisser le siège des toilettes et Pandore lui a flanqué la raclée de sa vie. »

- Ouille, marmonna Shion. Pas étonnant qu'il ait déménagé.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	12. Diamant brut

**Disclaimer :** Eh bien en fait, Saint Seiya m'appartient bel et bien...mais seulement en rêve...dommage.

**NDLT : **Alors, alors... je profite de ces vacances –ô combien espérées- de la Toussaint pour soumettre un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant, je tiens à tirer quelque chose au clair concernant cette fic. Elle ne comportera **AUCUN** lemon. Désolée pour ceux que ça déçoit (lol) mais c'est pas moi qui décide. Toutefois, il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait des **ALLUSIONS** à des lemons. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, donc. Mais vous êtes prévenus.

**RAR :**

**Kelidril : **Yo ! Alors, alors…Shaka et Shaina ENFIN ensemble (beaucoup d'emphase sur le ENFIN lol), oui, il était largement temps, pas vrai ? Il y avait franchement de quoi désespérer… Bref, merci de ta review, bye !

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **Magnifique ? Wow, merci ! Le Sanctuaire ressemble à un cirque ? Oui, Aioros n'a pas tort lol. Mais je préfère quand même voir le Sanctuaire comme un cirque que comme le désert d'ennui mortel qu'il est la plupart du temps… C'est aussi un plaisir pour moi de lire tes commentaires, merci à toi ! Bises !

**Ykyrya : **Hé, cool, j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! (saute partout comme un cabri) Mais pourquoi autant de « y » ? Lol. Tu es « complètement fan » ? Je suis très contente que ça te plaise, j'espère vraiment que le reste ne te décevra pas. Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier. À !

**Vyersdra : **Tordante la fin ? C'est vrai que le gaz hilarant (expression empruntée à Rulae) était un peu en excès, pour le coup… Et Camus, il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais faut dire qu'il y en a, là-dedans ! A-llez Ca-mus ! A-llez Ca-mus ! (en mode cheerleader, avec pompons et jupe super courte). Lol.

Je vois que tu es toujours fidèle à ta réputation de mangeuse d'hommes (ou de chevaliers d'Or dans le cas présent). Tu pourrais jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que Shaka, non ? Quand même…il vient à peine de se mettre en ménage avec Shaina, laisse-les un peu tranquilles ! Ptdr ! Non, sérieusement, je ne comprends que trop bien ce que tu veux dire, mdr. Quelle fille normalement constituée et fan de Saint Seiya n'a jamais été aux prises avec ce (ô combien cruel !) dilemme de choisir son chevalier préféré ? En effet, Shaina a de la chance… c'est vraiment pas juste…

Tu avais prédit que les choses sérieuses commenceraient dans ce chapitre ? D'accord, je te concède au moins ça (même si, en effet, elles devaient commencer un jour ou l'autre lol) !

Merci de me souhaiter du courage pour l'école, j'en aurai sérieusement besoin, je crois. Et je sais parfaitement à quel point c'est important, l'école (tu imagines, mes parents sont tous les deux profs, alors je sais de quoi je parle)…et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai précisé que cette fic ne faisait pas partie de mes priorités absolues. Cela dit, je te dis à la prochaine (j'attendrai impatiemment ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci), bises !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers :** Hum hum, en effet, Pandore est aussi susceptible sur quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un siège de toilettes lol. Enfin…on se refait pas, pas vrai ? Mais je trouve qu'elle a en partie raison : moi aussi, ça m'énerve profondément qu'un mec aille aux toilettes avant moi et oublie de rabaisser le siège ensuite. C'est très frustrant, je trouve. Mdr.

À part ça…oui, super, Shaina et Shaka se sont ENFIN (je sais pas combien de fois j'ai mis ce « enfin » ici lol) mis en ménage ! Je crois que c'est l'événement de l'année là. Enfin…l'UN des événements…parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ! (insertion du rire diabolique trademark Méchant Saga/Pseudo Grand Pope : niark niark niark niark niark). La suite ? (j'aime bien ce point d'interrogation à la fin mdr) Le plus vite possible, promis ! See ya !

**Petite Dilly : **N'est-ce pas que nous envions Shaina ? Lol….demande ça à Vyersdra ! Sinon, concernant le « M. Neutre-en-matière-de-femmes », crois-moi, je me suis cassé la tête avant de mettre ce surnom-là… Ah les joies de la traduction…mdr. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce chapitre, parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir massacré la jolie scène entre les deux S. Le dialogue Shion-June : oui, j'ai trouvé ça très drôle aussi en le lisant en anglais ; tant mieux si elle fait toujours rire en français ! C'est cool que tu aies relevé les citations. Camus et son husky, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça ! Lol ça c'est quelque chose de hautement improbable justement… Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, à la prochaine j'espère ! ;-)

Chapitre 12 :

Diamant brut

- Ça fait un peu plus de deux heures maintenant. Tu crois qu'ils ont fini de parler ? demanda Camus.

- J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont commencé à parler. Tu sais comment est Shaina parfois, répondit Milo.

Camus adressa à son ami un sourire malicieux. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous en assurer en personne ? »

Milo lui retourna son sourire et suivit Camus jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Shaka. Le Verseau entreprit de faire fondre consciencieusement la glace autour du battant, qu'ils entrouvrirent. Ce qu'ils virent les rendit muets d'étonnement.

Shaka et Shaina étaient étendus ensemble sur la méridienne de la chambre. Ils regardaient la télévision. De plus, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient été ensemble depuis toujours. Milo ne put contenir sa surprise.

- Ben merde alors.

- Salut Milo, salua calmement Shaka, sans détourner les yeux de l'écran. Allez-vous nous laisser sortir à présent ?

- Puisque ça se voit que vous avez réglé vos histoires, oui, répliqua Camus.

Shaina ne leva pas non plus les yeux. « Bon, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

L'ordre était dur à manquer. « À plus alors », fit joyeusement Milo.

- Je vais dîner chez Milo ce soir, lança Camus en partant.

- D'accord, répondit Shaka.

Les deux meilleurs amis retournèrent calmement à la maison du Scorpion, mais une fois arrivés, le propriétaire des lieux se mit à hurler de rire. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! Shaina et Shaka ! »

- Milo tu as passé une semaine entière à divaguer à propos de ça, j'aurais cru que tu y serais habitué à présent.

- Eh bien, à présent je le suis. Tu imagines à quoi vont ressembler leurs enfants ? ricana le Scorpion.

Camus réfléchit un moment. Il visualisa des chérubins avec un mélange de cheveux blonds et verts et d'yeux bleus et verts. Il ne se représentait pas très bien leurs caractères. Mais, compte tenu des plombs très fragiles de Shaina et de la propension de Shaka à faire éclater son divin courroux, il y avait de quoi faire la grimace. Toutefois, en y pensant bien, les enfants ne seraient pas si mal. La vraie horreur serait la Mama Shaina.

- Je m'inquiète davantage à propos de Shaina. Tu sais que dès l'instant où l'un d'entre nous fera ses mômes pleurer, son instinct maternel surgira avec une vengeance en stock ? demanda Camus.

- J'sais pas. Je veux dire, elle n'a que seize ans et lui vingt. Je pense qu'ils vont attendre un peu pour les enfants, et d'ici là nous en aurons aussi, remarqua Milo en prenant une bière dans le frigo.

- Oui, mais après tout, tu sais que les filles peuvent avoir des enfants dès…disons treize ans, non ? Pour l'amour du Ciel, même Athéna peut avoir des enfants.

Cette phrase les fit se figer tous deux.

- Kanon n'oserait pas…commença Milo.

Camus secoua la tête. « Kanon n'est pas aussi stupide. Enfin…je crois ? »

Milo tint un index en l'air. L'ongle en était d'un rouge sang. Un dard. « Non, à moins qu'il ne veuille encore un peu de ça. »

Camus secoua de nouveau la tête. « Non, Kanon n'est pas suicidaire. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il se risquera à faire ce genre de propositions avant un moment. Athéna n'est encore qu'une préadolescente. Il a assez d'honneur pour attendre qu'elle ait...disons seize ans. Ce serait encore mieux s'il attendait ses dix-huit ans. »

- D'ailleurs, au sujet de tourtereaux et de gamins, que penses-tu de June et Shion ?

- Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux dire, ça n'a pas l'air mal, mais je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de Shion. June est si…

- Timide ?

- Mouais. OK, Marine et Deathmask.

Milo retint un éclat de rire. « C'est un couple d'enfer. Tu sais bien qu'elle gardera DM au pas. »

- Comment ça ? rit Camus.

- Il fera tout pour lui plaire. Je te le dis, Crabbie est raide dingue d'elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo ne mentait pas. Deathmask éprouvait les sentiments les plus étranges à l'égard de Marine. Evidemment, il y avait la jalousie et l'agacement lorsqu'il la voyait en train de parler ou de rire avec les autres hommes du Sanctuaire, mais l'assassin ressentait quelque chose d'autre. Chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il avait une envie irrésistible de lui retourner son sourire. Parfois, il était vraiment déconcerté de se sentir d'humeur si _romantique_ avec elle. Il décida de garder ce petit détail pour lui-même pour l'instant.

À part cela, il se sentait comme d'habitude. Toutefois, cela n'empêchait pas les gens de lui lancer des regards plus étranges les uns que les autres. Il était habitué à voir une pointe de crainte dans les yeux d'un garde ou de quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas bien, mais les regards avaient changé. C'était comme si tout le monde était content pour lui. Venant de cet écervelé de Scorpion et d'Aphro, ça il pouvait comprendre. Le reste de la Brigade des Tourtereaux (comme il les appelait maintenant) aussi.

En fait, c'était le reste des gens qui le rendaient aussi confus qu'une poule qui aurait trouvé un couteau. Mu, par exemple, l'avait toujours traité avec un peu de distance, et Deathmask le comprenait. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir menacé une fois d'éviscérer le chevalier du Bélier, mais à présent, Mu l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire. Tout comme Aldébaran. Saga, Camus et Shura, quant à eux, étaient beaucoup plus ouverts à son égard qu'auparavant. Et la réaction d'Aiolia n'avait absolument aucun sens. Le chevalier du Lion l'avait complimenté sur ses goûts en matière de femmes ! Shaka n'avait rien dit, mais Deathmask supposa que Blondinet était trop accaparé par une certaine parente lointaine de la famille Corleone. Le Cancer se demandait si elle manquait à Don Vito. Probablement pas.

Ces pensées diverses flottaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il laissait Marine exercer son passe-temps favori, jouer avec ses cheveux. Il ne l'admettrait à personne, mais il adorait tout spécialement poser sa tête sur ses genoux, la laissant entortiller des mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts pendant qu'elle regardait un film. À vrai dire, ils étaient tus deux censés regarder la télévision à ce moment-là, mais il finissait le plus souvent par s'assoupir. Justement, il sentit ses yeux se fermer et glissa dans le sommeil.

Marine baissa les yeux sur Deathmask qui ronflait légèrement. Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Monsieur Méchant Deathmask était si mignon lorsqu'il dormait. _Je suis amoureuse d'un sociopathe._

Les yeux de Marine s'écarquillèrent. Elle prit soudain entièrement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser. C'était comme si un gigantesque semi-remorque de deux tonnes roulant à 200 à l'heure l'avait heurtée de plein fouet. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Deathmask.

- Bon sang, mais comment cela est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais il était trop tard. Sa détresse intérieure dut être perceptible car il se réveilla, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Marine se retrouva dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort contre lui, et elle pouvait presque ressentir son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Je-, commença Marine, se demandant ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais elle était pratiquement certaine qu'une déclaration d'amour le pousserait à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. DM n'était pas un homme attaché à la conception de la famille, c'était presque un fait avéré. Finalement, elle se dit que, de toute façon, les prochaines minutes seraient un enfer. « Je t'aime. »

- Wow, tu devrais cacher ta joie, tu sais, lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas encore sauté dans le premier avion en partance ?! s'écria-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

- Je suis très choqué, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce que je sauterais dans un avion ? demanda-t-il.

Marine se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu connais sûrement la façon dont les choses se déroulent après ça, non ? «

Deathmask haussa un sourcil. « Ça dépend. Je suppose que la façon dont tu penses toi c'est qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants, et qu'on vive heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien », fit-elle nerveusement, « oui. »

- Alors nous avons des objectifs communs.

Marine commençait à se sentir très faible. « Qui êtes-vous, d'où venez-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Deathmask ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança était plein de douleur. « Est-ce vraiment aussi difficile à croire que ça que je puisse vouloir fonder une famille ? »

Marine secoua la tête. « C'est juste…Deathmask, tu es l'assassin attitré du Sanctuaire. Il est bien connu que tu es réputé comme quelqu'un de violent qui peut envoyer une personne droit à la mort juste par plaisir. »

- Qui te dis que je le fais par plaisir ? s'exclama-t-il furieux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, qui te dis que je le fais par plaisir ? répéta-t-il, en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Mais, c'est seulement ce que- Je veux dire, on dit que tu éclates de rire pendant que-

« Je ne nie pas que je suis violent » commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. « Je me trouve à la limite à présent. Je tue des gens. C'est ce que je fais ; c'est ce que l'on m'a appris à faire. Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'apprécie vraiment ça ? Oui, un peu. Pour un gamin qui n'a eu aucun contrôle sur sa vie, avoir le pouvoir d'achever la vie de quelqu'un d'autre est l'ultime exaltation. J'ai appris de la manière dure qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on voit. Je tuerai, c'est une tâche profondément enracinée en moi, mais je ne suis pas un tueur en série. J'exécute quiconque Shion ou Athéna me désigne. D'ailleurs, pour ton information, ils ne m'ont demandé de tuer personne pour l'instant. Cependant, lorsque viendra le jour où quelqu'un devra mourir, ce sera sûrement moi qu'Athéna chargera du travail. Je suis entièrement préparé à cette éventualité, mais je ne suis pas une espèce de psychopathe amoral et sanguinaire. » Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Marine ne put que rester assise sur le canapé, en état de choc. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée, elle l'avait blessé. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, et elle dut battre frénétiquement des paupières afin de les empêcher de tomber. Elle savait que tout le monde se trompait à son sujet. Il ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, du moins plus maintenant. Il tuait parce que c'était son devoir. Elle pensa qu'il devait ressentir une pointe de culpabilité envers ceux qu'il avait assassinés en souriant, mais que toutefois, il avait dû accepter le fait qu'une fois qu'il avait tué, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Le chevalier de l'Aigle bondit du canapé et se dirigea droit vers la porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine de taper ou de l'appeler, car il ne répondrait pas de toute façon. Elle entra sans réfléchir, prête à se battre s'il le fallait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir cela.

Il était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle entra, il avait levé les yeux. Il ne pleurait pas, mais une grimace déformait son visage. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait fuir. Deathmask aurait voulu se gifler. La seule femme qui n'était pas intimidée par lui, et il l'avait fait fuir. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Elle était là, appuyée au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Deathmask, murmura-t-elle, je suis désolée.

Il fut déconcerté. « Pourquoi ça ? »

- Je n'aurais jamais dû assumer que-

- Ça ne fait rien, coupa-t-il. J'y suis habitué.

« Non », reprit-elle en secouant vivement la tête. « J'ai été stupide de rester plantée là et de me faire une fausse opinion de toi, comme les autres. Alors que j'ai passé tellement de temps avec toi que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu n'es pas un psychopathe qui adore blesser tout le monde, et c'était injuste de ma part de croire que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

- Eh bien, tu connais tes proverbes, non ? Que penses-tu de « L'air ne fait pas la chanson » ? Ou alors, « L'habit ne fait pas le moine » ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? Et comment peux-tu être sûre que je t'aime aussi ?

- Je t'ai blessé. Je connais assez ta personnalité pour savoir que tu ne peux être blessé que par ceux qui te sont chers, répondit-elle. « Et c'est pourquoi je regrette tant. Tu me fais confiance et tu m'aimes, et je t'ai pratiquement craché au visage. »

Elle pivota sur ses talons avec l'intention de s'en aller, mais en une seconde, il fut devant elle, lui barrant la route.

- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir, répliqua-t-elle, ignorant à quel point elle ressemblait à une vierge effarouchée ainsi. Par contre, elle se rendit compte de sa ressemblance frappante, à cet instant, à un dangereux prédateur.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, rouquine. Tu as des excuses à présenter, rétorqua-t-il en la repoussant à l'intérieur de la chambre. La porte se referma, et pendant un moment, le temple du Cancer fut silencieux. Puis, un éclat de rire monta, provenant de derrière le battant.

- Oh, Deathmask !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce soir-là, Shaina parcourut tout le Sanctuaire à la recherche de son amie. Marine n'était pas chez elle ; ni June, ni Geist, ni aucun des autres chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze ne l'avait vue ; et elle ne se trouvait pas au temple principal. Il ne restait que la quatrième maison, mais lorsqu'elle le traversa, Shaina n'entendit que du silence. Elle ne s'était pas aventurée dans appartements privés, et franchement, elle n'aurait pas voulu déranger Marine ou Deathmask.

Elle se tenait debout au milieu de la cuisine de la maison du Cancer, se demandant ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Les temples étaient aménagés de façon à ce qu'il y ait un hall d'entrée, puis d'autres pièces publiques sur un côté. Celui du Cancer possédait une cuisine à l'américaine, ouverte, presque invisible vue du hall. Elle conduisait à une salle à manger de taille moyenne, un garde-manger, et une petite salle de vains. Ou plutôt, pensa Shaina, une « salle à poudrer ».

Son dilemme se vit résolu après à peine cinq minutes. Apparut Marine, seulement recouverte d'un drap. En voyant Shaina, elle poussa un cri de souris et s'enfuit. Le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus était trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Ma-ma-Marine ? demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule. Habillée d'un drap ? _En Cancer ?_

- Shaina ! Si tu oses le dire à qui que ce soit- ! siffla Marine de l'autre côté de la « salle à poudrer ».

Shaina finit par reprendre ses esprits. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je te promets de ne pas en souffler un mot ! Elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Je suis si désolée ! Si j'avais su- »

Marine entrouvrit silencieusement le battant. « Enfin, comment l'aurais-tu su ? Je n'ai pas exactement annoncé à tout le Sanctuaire que j'allais- »

- Laisser DM faire sauter ta cerise ? compléta Shaina sans réfléchir.

Marine devint blanche comme un linge, et Shaina ressentit immédiatement la menace muette qui flottait dans la pièce. « Deathmask est sur le point de me tuer, c'est ça ? »

Marine acquiesça. « Oh, je vais même faire un peu plus que ça. » marmonna Deathmask.

Shaina déglutit. Puis, la petite ampoule proverbiale s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. « Alors, pourrais-tu me laisser une heure seule avec Shaka ? Je ne désire pas quitter ce monde en étant pucelle, et je ne crois pas que Shaka le veuille non plus. »

La plaisanterie fit mouche. Marine se mit à rire, et Deathmask se rétracta légèrement. Le temps des excuses était arrivé. « Oh, et je suis désolée de cette remarque assez insensible envers toi, Marine. Je…euh, n'ai pas réfléchi avant de la faire. »

- Ça, je m'en doutais, répliqua Marine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, bon, je viens de voir ma meilleure amie entrer, avec rien à part le drap de son copain sur le dos. Excuse-moi d'être surprise, rétorqua Shaina. « Et est-ce que je peux me retourner sans danger ou est-ce que DM va me faire un strip-tease intégral ? »

Marine tenta en vain de retenir un sourire. « Il porte aussi un drap. »

Shaina haussa un sourcil. « Passe-m'en une aussi, et on pourra faire une fête. »

- Alors donne-moi juste le temps de courir et ramener Shaka, fit Deathmask. Shaina pivota vivement sur ses talons, prête à laisser échapper une réplique assassine, mais s'arrêta net. Elle voyait la lueur malicieuse qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

- Un de ces jours DM…

- Un de ces jours Shaina… imita-t-il. Marine lui envoya une légère tape sur le crâne.

- Sois gentil. Comme ça, tu me cherchais ? lança-t-elle à Shaina.

- En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un moment ensemble, avoir une petite conversation entre filles, tu vois, mais je vois que tu es occupée.

Shaina était assez maligne pour garder une voix neutre. Elle se trouvait encore en terrain miné avec Deathmask. « Je te parlerai plus tard. » Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hé, appela Deathmask, tu ferais mieux de ne pas raconter ce que tu viens de voir.

Shaina se retourna et lui sourit largement. « Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Casanova. » Puis elle lui lança un regard sévère. « Et toi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te moquer d'elle, vu ? »

Marine passa un moment inconfortable à les regarder s'affronter du regard. Les deux Italiens au tempérament de feu avaient tout l'air de vouloir se sauter à la gorge. Mais ensuite, merveilles des merveilles, ils se sourirent.

- Content de voir que ma copine a une amie comme toi.

- Contente de voir que ma meilleure copine a un petit ami comme toi.

Les deux ayant fini par se comprendre, Shaina fit sa sortie. Marine s'assit à côté de Deathmask, et secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ?

Il lui sourit. « Nous étions juste en train de nous assurer que l'autre ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Marine haussa un sourcil. « Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je suis ? Du cristal ? »

- Non, mais tu es tout aussi précieuse, murmura-t-il.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Shaina s'était arrêtée juste derrière la porte. Elle avait un sourire radieux en retournant à son cottage. Peu importe le nombre de meurtres qu'il avait commis, Shaina savait que Marine était en sécurité avec lui, et visiblement l'un de ses plus précieux trésors. Elle réfléchit un moment. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas grand-chose. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des orphelins, ou ils n'étaient pas aimés s'ils avaient des parents. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient qu'eux-mêmes, et c'était un miracle s'ils trouvaient quelque chose comme cela. L'amour était une chose rare dans leurs vies, alors lorsqu'ils le rencontraient, ils le chérissaient comme des diamants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NDLA :**** Comme ça, le visa T est justifié. Et j'espère que je n'ai pas décrit DM comme trop romantique. J'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à faire ça…**


	13. La revanche d'une blonde

**NDLT :**** Bon, ben encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de l'immense retard que j'ai pris à faire une mise à jour. Le (ou plutôt les) problèmes sont que 1) Je suis submergée de travail (je commence sérieusement à penser que la ES est vraiment la filière la plus difficile), ce qui fait que je passe mes soirées à travailler, 2) Que par conséquent, updater était la dernière de mes priorités (je dis les choses comme elles sont, tant pis si ma franchise ne vous plaît pas) et 3) Que j'ai un peu perdu de mon intérêt pour l'archive Saint Seiya. Je crois d'ailleurs ne pas être la seule, puisque les mises à jour sont moins régulières qu'avant, ou quasi-inexistantes (je m'inclus dedans lol). Et puis, vu l'impressionnant nombre de fics yaoi qui sont apparues, et comptant mon aversion pour le genre en question, vous comprenez, je crois, mon manque d'intérêt à visiter ou même reviewer les fics de l'archive. Je sais, c'est moche de ma part, mais c'est comme ça. Bon, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et merci encore de me lire (quoique, je ne crois pas avoir encore des lecteurs par les temps qui courent…)**

**Ah, et d'avance, joyeux Noël à tous ! Gros bisous ! xxx Kathiii xxx**

**Disclaimer:** Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Tout le monde le sait, alors…

**RAR :**

**x-goth-my-life-x : **Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as déjà laissé une review pour un autre chapitre, non ? Enfin, peu importe, quoi qu'il en soit, contente de te (re ?)lire ! Tu adores la fic ? Merci, moi aussi je t'adore ! Lol j'espère que tu garderas la même opinion tout le long d'Improbable. En effet, ce ne sont pas des couples habituels, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai flashé sur cette fic quand je suis tombée dessus dans les pages en anglais. Franchement, je ne trouve rien de plus ennuyeux que tous ces pairings clichés, usés et ré-ré-ré-utilisés (genre SeiyaXSaori, inutile de préciser ma pensée, je crois lol). En ce qui concerne Shunrei avec quelqu'un d'autre : moi aussi, j'aimerais bien voir

ça. Peut-être que j'en écrirai une comme ça un de ces jours, qui sait ? En attendant, je te conseillerai de lire les fics « Reyaâ », écrite par Rulae, et « New Era » d'Alake (malheureusement suspendue) si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Ce sont deux histoires magnifiquement écrites, et valent définitivement la peine d'être lues. Elles mettent en scène respectivement ShunreiXOC et ShunreiXIkki… voili voilou, bye !

**Ykyrya :** Ouf ! Décidément, j'ai du mal avec ton pseudo (et toujours tous les y lol)… Euh…éviter les spams sur le Viagra ?! Jamais entendu parler…en tout cas, j'ai bien ri en lisant ton explication ! Je ne doute pas que tu ne sois pas une « adepte du x en ligne », je te crois sur parole là-dessus. Mais de toute façon, sur les pseudos avec un ou plusieurs « y » sont très en vogue, surtout dans l'archive de mangas…peut-être l'as-tu remarqué ? Donc, c'est pas grave qu'il y ait beaucoup de « y » dans ton nom, parce que t'es pile dans la tendance ! Mdr ! Hum…passons. Tu es toujours et de plus en plus "complètement fan"? C'est très gentil, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant ! Bises !

**Aurelia-love-Saga : **Salut à toi aussi ! Contente de lire tes coms! Ptdr non, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de répéter que « la fic est géniale », etc, je crois avoir compris, depuis le temps…lol Mais étant donné que ça flatte mon ego (déjà pas mal surdimensionné mdr) je pourrais te demander de continuer…si j'étais sadique. Une chance que je sois gentille, non ? Lol, non, sérieusement, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu penses toujours que la fic est géniale après maintenant 13 chapitres. Qui oserait dire que cette fic est nulle ? Bah tu sais, il y a peut-être des lecteurs qui le pensent tout bas, c'est pas impossible. Pour l'instant, je n'ai reçu aucune « flame », je croise les doigts pour que ça continue. Mais tant mieux si tu ne te risqueras pas à le dire ! Gros bisous à toi aussi, j'attends de mon côté la suite deta fic…

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Yo la Fleur ! Alors, alors… DM romantique, c'est sûr que ça change de l'anime et du manga (au cas où personne ne l'aurait remarqué, bien sûr) ! Ah, toi c'est de Marine que tu es jalouse ? Décidément…enfin, au moins tu sais déjà ce que je vais dire, ça va me faire économiser de la place ! (enfin, quoique…lol) ! C'est vrai qu'être la femme à capturer le cœur de notre beau chevalier d'Or du Crabe, ça doit être pas mal…

Sinon, grande (et très bonne) question : où sont passés les deux autres couples ? Lol, ne t'inquiète pas, June et Shion apparaissent dans ce chapitre-ci, par contre, il faudra attendre encore pour Kanon et Saori ; ils sont encore en train de faire leurs obscurs petits travaux (hem je parle évidemment du classement des archives) mais finiront bien par réapparaître un jour ou l'autre…lol. Tu es folle ? Euh, c'est gentil de préciser mais je le savais déjà…à vrai dire… d'ailleurs moi aussi je suis folle ! C'est fou hein ? Euh, bref, bye !

**Vyersdra : **Ohayo ! Ah, tu parles de choses sérieuses dans cette review ? Je ne suis pas contre le changement, tu sais…(lol). J'ai bien pris note de tes remarques, auxquelles je réponds dans l'ordre. Donc :

En fait, j'ai cherché le sens du verbe « to assume » dans tous les dicos anglais et franco-anglais que j'ai trouvés chez moi (et crois-moi, y en a un paquet) et tous m'ont affirmé que « to assume » voulait bien dire « assumer » en français. Donc je ne sais pas, peut-être as-tu confondu avec un autre verbe ? En tout cas, je suis sûre de la véracité de la définition que j'ai trouvée. Mais de toute façon, les deux verbes peuvent convenir, je pense, que ce soit « je n'aurais jamais dû déclarer » ou « je n'aurais jamais dû assumer ».

C'est vrai que « En Cancer » ne sonne pas très bien, mais franchement, j'étais fatiguée de mettre à chaque fois « Dans le/Au temple du Cancer » ou « Dans la maison du Cancer », etc, etc. J'ai voulu varier un peu, en fait. Je me suis dit que ça avait du sens, comme lorsqu'on dit « La Lune se trouve en Cancer », dans les horoscopes par exemple, tu l'as sûrement déjà entendu, non ? Mais bon, je vais arrêter de le mettre si ça perturbe les lecteurs.

Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as parfaitement le droit de donner ton avis, comme tout le monde. J'apprécie les critiques constructives et formulées poliment, comme la tienne. Ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les flames où on se permet d'injurier les auteurs, et qui ne sont souvent même pas écrites en français, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…lol

Bon, revenons au scénario lui-même. Marine et DM, une bonne chose de faite (se frotte les mains, satisfaite). J'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup de lire Marine en vierge effarouchée devant le « grand méchant loup » qu'est DM… Shaina et Shaka, presque pareil, il ne manque plus qu'un pas à franchir ! La suite, c'est là, encore désolée pour le retard, mais je bosse comme une malade en ce moment…

J'ai un public fidèle ? C'est vrai, et il est formidable. Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous mes reviewers. Ça m'étonne à chaque fois de voir le nombre de commentaires que reçoit cette trad. Preuve que la romance paie ? Lol !

CHAPITRE 13:

La revanche d'une blonde (lol)

En arrivant à sa hutte, Shaina tomba nez à nez avec Aphrodite. « 'Soir Aphro. Quoi de neuf ? »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Les griffes du tonnerre », Shaina se retrouva coincée dans les bras d'un chevalier des Poissons extatique. Il marmonnait des mots inintelligibles, et cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et s'expliquer calmement. Mais malgré cela, les seuls mots que Shaina parvint à saisir furent « Gabrielle », « oui » et « nerveux ».

- Aphro ! Calme-toi, enfin ! dit-elle fermement. Docilement, il s'exécuta.

- OK, continua-t-elle, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai demandé à Gabrielle de m'épouser et elle a dit oui ! gazouilla-t-il.

Shaina poussa un cri de joie et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. « Oh mon Dieu! Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux! »

- Je suis passé par là pour partager la nouvelle et te dire qu'Athéna m'a autorisé à préparer les fiançailles au manoir qu'elle possède près de chez Julian Solo. La fête est prévue pour après-demain.

- Wow, fit Shaina surprise. N'est-ce pas un peu rapide?

- Pas vraiment. Nous n'avons invité que les chevaliers, la famille et les amis de Gabrielle, et quelques-uns des autres guerriers que je connais, répondit Aphrodite. « Solo est aussi invité, ainsi que la bande à Hadès. Les marinas devraient être présents aussi. »

- Hmm. Ça promet d'être une fête intéressante, murmura Shaina. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, et je ferai tout pour que Shaka enlève ses fesses de son lotus et vienne également. »

- Alors toi et Shaka, hmm ? commença Aphrodite.

- Ouaip. Bonne nuit Aphro.

- 'Nuit Shaina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eris faisait les cent pas, furieuse. « Athéna a invité tout le monde à part moi ! » grinça-t-elle.

- Hum, fit Hécate. Elle n'a invité ni Apollon, ni Zeus, ni aucun des autres Olympiens sauf Poséidon et Hadès.

- Ferme-la! hurla Eris. « Je vais me VENGER! »

- Et voilà, ça recommence, marmonna Némésis en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

- Tu souffres d'un terrible complexe de persécution, chérie, murmura Aphrodite (la déesse bien sûr). « De toute façon, cette fête n'est donnée en l'honneur d'un couple de mortels. Pourquoi te hérisses-tu ainsi ? » (Euh le jeu de mots minable n'était pas voulu mdr)

- Arrête donc, renchérit Thémis. « Tu te fiches de la fête ; tu cherches seulement une excuse pour mettre Athéna en boule. »

Sur ces mots, les autres déesses se tournèrent vers Eris. La haine que nourrissait la déesse de la Discorde envers Athéna n'était un secret pour personne. « Oui, » répondit simplement celle-ci, « j'adorerais l'embêter un peu. »

- Dans ce cas, ne te gêne pas, déclara Némésis. « Aucune de nous ne t'en empêchera. »

- Si, moi! s'écria Hestia. « Tu ne devrais pas t'en prendre à Athéna sous prétexte qu'elle a mieux à faire que flirter et baver devant les dieux. »

- Tais-toi, la ménagère! s'exclama Eris. (J'ai dû résister à la tentation de mettre Desperate Housewife ici lol)

Artémis secoua la tête. « Eris, tu n'as aucun droit de donner des ordres à Hestia ! » Pour Artémis, les déesses vierges se devaient d'être solidaires.

« L'ordre s'applique aussi à toi, l'_Archer_. » Eris cracha le dernier mot comme s'il la dégoûtait.

Artémis se mit à bouillir intérieurement, mais elle n'osait pas envoyer un bon coup de poing à Eris. Elle se trouvait déjà en mauvais termes avec Arès, il était inutile d'aggraver encore davantage la situation en réglant son compte à sa sœur. « Comme tu voudras. Chacun sait qu'à part chercher noise à Athéna, tu ne sais rien faire. Et je te rappelle que notre sœur t'a déjà botté les fesses pas mal de fois. »

C'est alors qu'Eris eut une idée brillante (du moins d'après elle). « Je vais m'employer à détruire son couple. C'est la meilleure solution ! Tout spécialement après qu'elle m'ait enlevé ce mignon petit joujou. »

- Le blond ? interrogea Aphrodite.

- Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du chevalier du Canard ou quelque chose d'approchant ? ricana Némésis.

Eris se tourna brutalement vers elle. « Il s'agissait de Hyoga du Cygne ! Du CYGNE ! »

Némésis leva lentement les mains en signe de trêve. « OK, OK. Du Cygne, du Cygne. »

Eris renifla, puis reporta son attention sur ses autres compagnes. « Donc. Athéna a un nouveau chéri, n'est-il pas ? »

- Oui, répondit Aphrodite. Ce Kanon des Gémeaux.

Il y eut un murmure collectif. « L'homme qui a manipulé Poséidon? » demanda Thémis.

- Le seul et unique, confirma Eris. « Et ses trois petites copines se sont également trouvé des hommes, c'est ça ? »

- Oui. June du Caméléon s'est entichée du pope, Shion. Marine de l'Aigle a déjà consommé sa relation avec Deathmask du Cancer. Enfin, Shaina de l'Ophiuchus est tombé amoureuse de Shaka de la Vierge, résuma Aphrodite.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, murmura pensivement Eris. « Que penses-tu de nos quatre couples, Aphrodite ? »

La déesse de l'amour se tut un moment. Malgré la quasi-absence d'amour fraternel entre elle et Athéna, elle ne souhaitait pas que la jeune déesse se trouve irrévocablement blessée par Eris. Elle lança un regard à Artémis et Hestia. Elle les recruterait après avoir livré son jugement.

« Je pense que le cœur d'Athéna serait facile à briser. Bien qu'elle soit la déesse de la Sagesse, l'esprit perd souvent lorsqu'il est confronté au cœur. Même pour un cœur et un esprit comme les siens. June ne détournerait pas aisément les yeux de son cher Pope, mais lui n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments envers elle. Quant à Shaina, c'est une femme très jalouse, et dont le cœur a déjà été brisé. Il ne serait que trop facile de lui tendre un piège. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque moyen que ce soit pour endommager la relation entre Marine et Deathmask.

- Pourquoi pas ? interrogea Eris, non par malice, mais par pure curiosité. Aphrodite réalisa alors qu'Eris n'avait jamais vraiment été confrontée à l'amour.

« Marine a entièrement confiance en Deathmask, et vice-versa. Leurs deux cœurs se trouvent sur un chemin qu'ils ont tous deux choisi », répondit Aphrodite. « En vérité, tous ces chevaliers ont un avenir ensemble. Peu importe ce que tu feras, Eris, ils s'en rendront compte. Tu peux tout au plus causer quelques tensions, mais rien d'autre. » Elle adopta un léger ton d'avertissement en disant cela, et nota qu'Artémis et Hestia l'avaient remarqué, de même que les déesses de la Justice et de la Sorcellerie. Aphrodite était incapable de dire si cela était bien ou pas, mais Eris l'avait poussée à dévoiler une partie de son caractère qui n'apparaissait pas souvent. Aphrodite espéra que les autres déesses s'en étaient rendues compte.

Eris fronça dangereusement les sourcils. « Je réussirai à les séparer. »

Aphrodite sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qu'Artémis se tenait à ses côtés. « Je ne crois pas, non. », répliqua la chasseresse. « Je ne connais rien à l'amour, mais je reconnais deux âmes sœurs lorsque je les vois. Eris, persiste dans ton idée, et tu te retrouveras seule contre l'Olympe entière. Nous ne sommes que très peu de notre rang à aimer Athéna, mais jamais nous ne nous attaquerions à son cœur. »

« Ces sentiments sont inutiles ! » s'écria Eris, mais elle savait qu'Artémis avait raison. Les Dieux étaient très susceptibles lorsque l'on se mêlait de leurs affaires de cœur. « D'accord. Je ne ferai que causer un peu de chaos, si bien qu'ils ne pourront pas m'accuser de quoi que ce soit lorsqu' Athéna se détournera de son bien-aimé _Kanon._ »

- Mis à part cela, j'ai entendu dire que Poséidon et sa clique seront présents à la fête. Poséidon est visiblement intéressé par June, et cette Thétis de la Sirène a un faible pour Kanon, c'est bien cela ? s'enquit Eris, en fixant Aphrodite droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci.

- Dans ce cas, je me charge de séduire Shaka, et Némésis peut faire de même pour Deathmask, conclut Eris. « L'affaire est réglée. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N'étant pas au courant des machinations d'Eris, Athéna et Kanon profitaient d'un après-midi de libre. Ils étaient assis au soleil, dissertant de tout et de rien.

- Tu as dit que tu avais appris beaucoup de choses à Atlantis. À part danser, qu'y faisais-tu ? demanda Athéna.

- Eh bien, j'ai appris à cuisiner. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que Saga est devenu gros, je cuisine trop, rétorqua malicieusement Kanon.

- Il n'est pas devenu gros ! se récria Athéna en riant.

- Il peut à peine entrer dans sa tenue d'entraînement, répliqua Kanon, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu les as fait rétrécir au lavage ! Le large sourire qu'il lui adressa confirma son hypothèse.

- OK, à part cuisiner, j'ai aussi appris à peindre, admit-il.

- Ah oui ? Pourrais-tu me montrer ce que tu as fait ?

- Oh, je n'ai rien terminé depuis un moment, mentit-il aisément. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie sa dernière œuvre. Pas encore.

- Oh. Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu finiras de peindre quelque chose, pourrais-je voir ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Bien sûr. _Parce que c'est pour toi._

- Grand-père a essayé de m'apprendre la peinture, se rappela-t-elle soudainement.

Kanon était abasourdi. « C'est vrai ? »

- Oui. Mon professeur a essayé, mais je n'arrivais jamais à faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Mais je pense qu'être âgée de seulement six ans n'aidait pas, non plus. J'ai fait une nouvelle tentative à douze ans, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de motivation pour la peinture.

Kanon sourit. « Et qu'en est-il du tissage ? N'est-ce pas l'art dont tu es la patronne ? » **(mhm…je sais pas si ça sonnait français, celle-là…)**

Athéna lui rendit son sourire. « Oh, je peux tisser. Je le fais surtout pour me détendre. »

- Vraiment? Puis-je voir?

Athéna acquiesça et le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle apporta une pièce d'étoffe magnifiquement ornée, représentant une scène de bataille. Kanon la reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la bataille entre Ikki et Eaque.

- Comment as-tu…

- J'ai demandé à Ikki. Peu de personnes sont au courant, mais il dessine extrêmement bien. Il a fait le croquis, et je m'en suis inspirée pour créer cela.

- Eh bien, c'est très bien fait, je peux t'en assurer, déclara Kanon.

- Très beau compliment puisque tu y étais, murmura Athéna.

- Ce n'est pas l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, à vrai dire, murmura en retour l'ex-marina.

Ensuite, elle lui montra une autre pièce de tissu, beaucoup plus grande que la première. Celle-là était aussi richement colorée que la scène de bataille, mais il s'agissait d'une scène paisible. Kanon était complètement abasourdi. Cette tapisserie représentait les chevaliers d'Or au complet. Shion et Dohko discutaient tandis que Mu apprenait à Shaka à jouer au Go. Aiolia et Shura se tenaient à côté d'une colonne et étaient en pleine conversation avec Deathmask. Aphrodite riait en voyant Milo et Camus se disputer à propos d'une chose quelconque. Enfin, Saga et lui dissertaient d'un livre. La tapisserie était si détaillée que l'on aurait dit une photographie.

- Athéna, souffla-t-il, c'est magnifique au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent exprimer.

Elle rougit du compliment. « Merci. » Elle la lui tendit. « J'aimerais te l'offrir. »

Kanon était assez égoïste pour la prendre, mais il prit conscience d'une chose. Il baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. « Aucun chevalier ne mérite de posséder ceci. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt l'accrocher dans la salle du trône ? Ainsi, chacun pourra l'admirer à loisir. »

Le visage d'Athéna s'illumina à cette suggestion. « C'est une idée géniale, Kanon ! » Elle se saisit de son bras. « Viens, allons-y ! » Kanon suivit sa joyeuse déesse hors de ses appartements, en notant mentalement de finir cette peinture pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka méditait, ou du moins essayait de méditer. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment vider son esprit avec Shaina sur ses genoux. Elle l'utilisait comme chaise humaine et était occupée à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle avait déjà réussi à faire une multitude de petites tresses dans ses mèches blondes.

- Shaina, l'avertit-il d'un ton sévère.

Elle se haussa légèrement sur ses genoux pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Trop de méditation et pas assez d'amusement ont fait de Shaka un garçon très ennuyeux. »

- Trop d'amusement et pas assez de méditation ont fait de Shaina une très vilaine fille, répliqua-t-il.

« Oh Shaka. » ronronna-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu aimais les vilaines filles. » Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Shaka sursauta violemment en sentant ses cils effleurer légèrement son visage et manqua de peu de la jeter à bas de ses genoux.

- Note à soi-même, murmura-t-elle, Shaka s'effraie facilement.

- Non, Shaka ne s'effraie pas facilement. Dire que j'ai été surpris serait plus correct, corrigea-t-il en se remettant aisément debout, même avec Shaina dans ses bras.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une collégienne. « Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu es grand et fort ! »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en l'entendant. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea-t-il.

Shaina sourit. « Quand je suis près de toi, j'ai l'estomac rempli de papillons et mon cerveau fond », admit-elle.

Shaka eut un large sourire à son tour. « C'est bon à savoir. Le sentiment est partagé. »

- Franchement, il y a de quoi vomir, là.

- Aiolia! Tu gâches l'instant !

Les deux amoureux levèrent la tête et virent Aiolia qui les fixait d'un air de dégoût, et Shura qui fronçait les sourcils à l'adresse de son ami. Shaina tira la langue au chevalier du Lion et sourit à Shura. Shaka les ignora tous deux et passa devant eux en prétendant ne pas les voir, Shaina toujours dans ses bras.

Shura et Aiolia échangèrent un regard. « Ils forment un si joli couple. » soupira Shura.

- Puissent-ils toujours être heureux à s'embêter comme ils le font, décréta Aiolia, ce qui lui valut un autre coup de poing de la part du Capricorne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shion observa June qui faisait tournoyer son fouet avec force dans les airs. Elle était en plein milieu de son entraînement habituel, et lui la regardait attentivement. Il devait admettre qu'elle était en pleine forme, et que sa force était très satisfaisante. Bien sûr, « satisfaisante » signifiait ici qu'elle était au moins trois fois plus forte que certains haltérophiles professionnels.

Quelques instants après, June termina ses exercices et rangea son fouet à sa ceinture. Shion se leva et la rejoignit.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. « D'accord. Je suis affamée. »

- Alors viens. Allons s'incruster chez Mu, fit Shion en l'entraînant en direction des Maisons.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y verra pas d'inconvénient ?

- Mu ? Nan. Il m'adore, rassura le Pope. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison du Bélier, il appela. « Mu ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves passa la tête par la porte. « Maître ? »

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait que June et moi s'invitions pour le dîner ?

Le visage de Mu s'illumina d'un joyeux sourire. « Pas du tout ! Après tout, vous m'avez sorti d'un mauvais pas, cette histoire avec Shaina. »

June fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Quelle histoire avec Shaina ? »

- Le jour où Shaka est tombé malade, il a ordonné à Mu d'aller chercher Shaina pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Mu savait bien que Shaina se défoulerait sur lui en apprenant ça, alors il est venu me voir. Et j'ai fait le messager, expliqua Shion.

- Shaina n'est pas si mal que ça ! protesta June.

« Tu n'appartiens ni au sexe masculin ni au cercle d'hommes ayant offensé Shaina de quelque façon que ce soit, chérie. » répliqua Shion. « Shaina est connue de certains gardes comme la « Nazie Féministe » pour une bonne raison. »

June ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Shaina habillée en Hitler et tenant un soutien-gorge enflammé à bout de bras.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Mu en sortant de la cuisine, vêtu d'un tablier orné d'un énorme symbole du Bélier rouge pétard.

- Nazie féministe ? Pourquoi ce surnom ? s'étonna June.

« Hum, si c'est de Shaina dont vous parlez, je devine facilement pourquoi » répondit Mu. « Allez, venez. La soupe va refroidir. »

Shion et June lui emboîtèrent le pas dans la cuisine où ils virent Kiki occupé à engloutir son dîner. Il eut un immense sourire en apercevant Shion. « Maître Shion ! » s'écria-t-il, oubliant complètement son repas pour aller serrer son père adoptif dans ses bras.

Le Pope ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du jeune garçon. « Kiki, tu es si excité de me voir, pourtant je n'habite que onze maisons plus loin, tu sais. »

- Je reviens juste de Jamir, expliqua Kiki.

- Ah, dans ce cas ta réaction est justifiée. Maintenant retourne à ton assiette.

Shion approcha une chaise de la table et fit asseoir June. Mu lui servit un bol de soupe fumante. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment comme chez elle.

- Merci Mu. Ça sent vraiment très bon, remercia-t-elle doucement.

Shion remarqué son expression et sourit. « Cela fait du bien d'appartenir à une famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

June rit. « Tu oublies que j'ai un frère. Mais j'admets que c'est très agréable. »

Shion fut transporté de joie en entendant ces paroles. S'il avait hésité, elle aurait été à l'écart de cette famille pendant très, très longtemps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Et à partir de ce moment, nous entrons dans une zone de turbulences pour nos héros et héroïnes ! A part ça, pas grand-chose à commenter…**


	14. La loi de Murphy

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya (alias Les chevaliers du Zodiaque pour ceux qui aiment chipoter) ne m'appartient pas, que ce soit le manga, l'anime ou les petites figurines à 200 roupies pièce (c'est du vol, si vous voulez mon avis) que les marchands ambulants vendent (et en plus ce sont des contrefaçons…lol)...

**RAR: **

**Aurelia-love-Saga**Oui, je sais parfaitement que ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté, et tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'en suis désolée. Review longue, hein ? Franchement, ça va me faire du bien de me dégourdir un peu les doigts sur mon clavier, donc ne t'excuse pas ! Mdr !

En ce qui concerne les MAJ, je suis sûre et certaine à cent pour cent qu'il y en a beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je pense que c'est en partie parce qu'il n' y a pas eu d'évolution notable dans l'actualité de Saint Seiya. Si je ne me trompe pas, au moment où le chapitre Hadès est sorti, il y a soudain eu un formidable regain dans l'archive StS. En gros, il faudrait que les animateurs japonais se dépêchent de sortir Elysion une bonne fois pour toutes ! Lol À part ça, je vois ce que tu veux dire à propos des nouveaux chapitres, c'est vrai que c'est dur de reprendre une fic en route après une longue période sans updates. Il faut alors se « remettre dans le bain », ce qui n'est pas toujours évident. Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre du tout, en ce qui me concerne. Oh, et je ne perds pas espoir de lire un jour la suite de ta fic ! Eh oui, je suis une optimiste dans l'âme ! (j'ai dit ça, moi ?! Faut croire que je suis un peu trop à fond dans le Candide de Voltaire, qui est au programme du bac de français de cette année…lol)

Ton manque d'intérêt à Saint Seiya reflète le mien, en fait. Moi aussi, je suis complètement à fond dans Bleach, en ce moment (eh oui, je connais !) et à dire vrai, c'est quasiment la seule archive que je visite encore sur ffnet, avec celle de NCIS. Je suis complètement folle de ce manga. Le plus drôle, c'est que je n'ai jamais regardé aucun épisode de l'anime ni jamais lu aucun volume du manga. J'ai découvert Bleach exclusivement grâce à la fanfiction, et ce n'est qu'après que je me suis documentée un peu sur Wikipédia et d'autres sites spécialisés, plus des vidéos sur YouTube. C'est bizarre, hein ? Mais c'est tout moi ! O.o

A propos du yaoi, je crois franchement que c'est mal parti. Lol. Pour moi, ce n'est tout simplement pas _logique_ que les chevaliers (surtout les Golds, d'ailleurs) soient TOUS, sans exception, gays. Et c'est souvent (sinon toujours) ce genre de fics qu'on voit, soit ce que moi j'appelle le yaoi full-power, donc celles où tous les chevaliers sont mis deux par deux. **Je n'ai aucun problème à lire des fics où yaoi ET hétéro se mélangent, parfois avec un peu de yuri, mais le « yaoi full-power », très peu pour moi**. Il faut garder un peu de vraisemblance, quand même. Je parle en général, là, pas seulement pour Saint Seiya. Maintenant, si c'était dans la nature humaine qu'on soit tous gays et lesbiennes, là je ne dis pas. Mais comme ça ne l'est pas…lol **Par contre, qu'on ne me traite pas d'homophobe, sinon je vais me fâcher ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas lire du yaoi que je suis contre les homosexuels, ****pas du tout** J'ai la désagréable impression que certains fanficqueurs tendent à confondre les deux. Ce n'est pas rare de lire dans un résumé des trucs du genre « attention yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir ». Ce genre de trucs me met en rogne. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas en train de t'engueuler ou quoi, c'est juste un commentaire à portée générale, comme tu me donnes l'occasion de m'exprimer sur le sujet. Donc merci ! Lol

Bon, maintenant concernant la fic elle-même (t'inquiète, j'ai presque fini lol), en effet, on va revoir Shun et Hadès. Je t'avoue que j'aime bien ces deux-là comme couple, je les trouve bien assortis (oui oui, c'est toujours Kathiii qui écrit là). Poséidon aussi fera son come-back, toujours raide dingue de June… Et Eris, bah oui elle va foutre la merde, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, tu es d'accord avec moi, non ? ;-P Et pour Athéna, ce n'est pas que personne ne l'aime dans le sens « apprécier », mais plutôt dans le sens de « amour fraternel ». Tu vois, les Dieux de l'Olympe ne sont pas très solidaires, c'est connu, mais ils se respectent entre eux. L'amour vrai est difficile à trouver chez ces gens-là. C'est le cas pour Athéna : les autres Dieux l'estiment, mais très peu sont ses vrais amis. Toutefois, comme l'a dit Aphrodite (ou Artémis, peu importe), aucun des Olympiens ne serait assez mesquin pour vouloir lui briser le cœur (bon, à part Eris et quelques autres, cela dit).

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Oui, ma réponse est très courte, n'est-ce pas ? Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu élaborer encore un peu…LMAO Si tu flattes mon ego ? Euh…j'ai le droit de ne pas répondre ? mdr mais merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire te plaît toujours. Allez, gros bisous à toi aussi ! Je fais un effort pour poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, promis !

**Ykyrya: **Tu détestes Eris? Tant mieux, ça prouve que tu es tout à fait normale ! Lol, quoique, je ne crois pas qu'elle était aussi méchante dans le film que dans cette fic. Mais bon, comment l'aimer, aussi ? Par contre, j'adorais sa réincarnation, Erina, et je regrette vraiment qu'elle n'ait pas été un perso récurrent. Elle et Hyoga se tournant autour, c'était trop mignon... (soupir). Merci de ton commentaire, même s'il est court, toi t'as au moins eu le courage d'en poster un…mdr Bye !

**Vyersdra : **Le pressentiment que tu vas « bien rigoler dans ces prochains chapitres », hein ? Alors j'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes…en espérant que tu te montreras d'ores et déjà indulgente envers moi…lol Mais c'est sûr qu'avec la participation des Olympiennes, il y aura un peu plus d'action. C'est vrai qu'elles se mêlent un peu trop des oignons des autres, mais bon, doit pas y avoir grand-chose à faire sur l'Olympe, non ? (Bon, mis à part chauffer les lits des Dieux, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Ah ces Olympiens, tous adeptes de l'échangisme !)

Et puis, l'histoire du sens de « assume », franchement, ça m'est complètement égal, l'important c'est que tu m'aies donné ton avis, j'aime l'idée d'avoir des lecteurs impliqués lol.

Ah oui, tu as fait S ? Eh ben…Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment pitié de mes collègues de 1ère S qui rament comme pas possible, pour au final se taper des moyennes de m…Je me rappelle que je voulais entrer en S pour faire médecine l'année dernière, et franchement, je me félicite de n'avoir pas fait ce choix en définitive. Mais bon, c'est pas pour ça que la ES est facile non plus ! Des choses à apprendre par cœur ? Hum…pas vraiment, ce serait plutôt des connaissances à maîtriser le plus vite et par tous les moyens possibles, dont le « par cœur ». Par contre, en tant qu'élève de ES, c'est important de se tenir au courant de l'actualité dans tous les domaines, et d'avoir énormément de culture générale, ce qui, quand on est submergé de devoirs et pris par le temps, n'est pas toujours évident, tu en conviendras.

Bon, alors merci de ton commentaire, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser tomber cette fic que j'adore (même si ça n'en a pas l'air lol), malgré ma flemmardite aiguë…Bye !

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Eh oui, je savais qu'on avait des points communs, toutes les deux ! Chapitre plus court ? Quand même, je sais que je suis paresseuse, mais au point de couper des passages des chapitres ? Noooonnn ! mdr Non, sérieusement, évidemment la longueur des chapitres ne dépend pas vraiment de moi, mais il me semble qu'ils oscillent tous entre 5 et 7 pages en Verdana 10. Donc rassure-toi, ce n'est qu'une impression. En, effet, tu as raison, vivement la fête ! Je pense que ce sera cool comme épisode.

**x****-goth-my-life-x : **Contente que tu aies adoré Reyaâ, je me félicite de t'avoir conseillé de la lire. Quant à la fic d'Alake, je suis désolée qu'elle soit en hiatus. Je crois que c'est la première fic Saint Seiya que j'ai aimée. (regard nostalgique). J'espère que tu continues quand même à lire « Improbable », dont voilà le chapitre 14 (eh oui, déjà !) ! Bye !

CHAPITRE 14:

La loi de Murphy

- Les filles, je vous assure que c'est la loi de Murphy qui fait ça, fit Aphrodite d'un ton désespéré, le soir de la célébration de ses fiançailles.

- Mais non, Aphro, gémit une Shaina exaspérée. « Tout va bien se passer. »

- Ce ne seront pas quelques incidents mineurs avec les traiteurs- commença June.

- Et le fait que quelqu'un ait accidentellement mis le feu aux fleurs- poursuivit Marine.

- Qui un innommable désastre de cette fête feront, termina Athéna d'un ton docte.

- Merci Yoda, murmura Aphrodite.

- Ressaisis-toi, Aphro, ordonna sèchement Shaina. « Ta fête sera un vrai succès ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il s'avéra que Shaina avait raison. La fête fut un vrai succès, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

La soirée s'était déroulée passablement bien après toutes les petites mésaventures d'auparavant. Les invités s'amusaient ferme, et Aphrodite et sa fiancée affichaient des sourires radieux. Toutefois, Eris et Némésis s'étaient invitées à leur insu.

- Où est la blondasse ? siffla Eris.

Némésis semblait déconcertée. « Comment suis-je censée le savoir ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour causer des problèmes à Athéna et cette June? Poséidon et sa petite Sirène semblent déterminés à ne pas s'approcher d'elles. »

Ce qui était vrai. Poséidon et Thétis avaient décidé de venir ensemble, et faisaient tout leur possible pour rester le plus loin possible des objets de leurs affections respectives. Les yeux d'Eris se rétrécirent. « Attends donc un peu. Après tout, le vin coule à flots et avec lui, leur timidité initiale va bien finir par s'envoler. »

Artémis et Hestia observaient les deux autres déesses avec une agitation constante. « Hestia, nous devons avertir Athéna », chuchota Artémis.

- Par quel moyen ? Nous ne pourrons pas nous approcher d'elle sans éveiller leurs soupçons, et je ne sous-estime pas Eris au point de croire qu'elle ne pourrait pas causer une nouvelle guerre, répondit la déesse du Foyer sur le même ton.

- Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre présence ici ?

Les deux divinités pivotèrent sur leurs talons pour se trouver face à face avec un Hadès stupéfait. « Hadès », souffla Artémis en pressant une main sur son cœur. « Tu nous as fait peur. »

- Je crois bien qu'il vous a posé une question, intervint calmement Shun, debout aux côtés d'Hadès.

- Nous sommes ici pour aider Athéna, répondit Hestia.

Hadès et Shun échangèrent un regard, mais l'Olympien était quasiment sûr qu'Hestia disait la vérité. Il n'avait jamais vu la déesse manifester de l'antipathie à l'égard d'Athéna, et encore moins vouloir lui faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Némésis et Eris sont ici, et elles ont l'intention de séparer Athéna et ses Amazones de leurs petits amis, expliqua Artémis.

Hadès et Shun échangèrent un autre regard, lui aussi chargé de sens. Aucune des deux déesses n'avait de raison de leur mentir. De plus, il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre de la part d'Eris, surtout après qu'Athéna ait récemment révélé à son chevalier du Cygne la véritable identité de sa bien-aimée Erina. Conséquemment, Hyoga avait rompu avec elle. Il avait confié à Shun que leur relation expérimentait des jours difficiles de toute façon. Le fait qu'elle soit une ennemie jurée d'Athéna n'avait été que la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Venez. Allons parler à Athéna, déclara Shun en offrant son bras à Artémis. Hadès offrit le sien à sa jeune sœur, et ils se dirigèrent vers la déesse de la Sagesse.

- Oh-oh, murmura Némésis. « Regarde qui est là avec Hadès et son petit copain. Hestia et Artémis. »

Eris fronça les sourcils. « Ça ne fait rien, elles arrivent trop tard. Poséidon a déjà entraîné la petite Miss Caméléon sur la piste et Kanon discute avec la Sirène. Et regarde-moi ce que nous avons là. Deathmask et Barbie. »

Les deux déesses suivirent du regard les deux hommes qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils sortaient juste de la seconde des trois pièces adjacentes dans lesquelles se déroulait la fête. Si quelqu'un avait dit aux chevaliers, deux mois auparavant, que Shaka et Deathmask pouvaient avoir des points communs et converser amicalement sans s'entretuer, les chevaliers auraient été en proie au plus grand fou rire de leurs vies. Toutefois, et ce à l'immense surprise de tous ceux présents, les deux chevaliers discutaient comme de vieux amis.

- Donc, elle t'a laissé faire? demanda Deathmask.

- Oui. En quoi est-ce si déconcertant? répliqua Shaka.

- Eh bien, c'est bien la même descendante des Borgia de qui tu es tombé amoureux, c'est ça ? ricana Deathmask.

- D'après elle, ton oncle est le Parrain, alors je ne crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler, lança Shaka.

- As-tu au moins déjà vu _Le Parrain_ ?

- D'après toi, quel film Shaina et moi étions-nous en train de regarder ce jour-là, hein ?

- Vous avez regardé un film pendant que vous étiez en train de-

- Que veux-tu, nous sommes habitués à effectuer plusieurs tâches à la fois…

- Vous avez regardé un film pendant que tu lui massais le dos ? En sachant que Jabu s'est pris une gamelle parce qu'il a vu le nombril de cette fille ? s'écria un Deathmask choqué, la mâchoire pendant jusqu'au sol.

- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

- Et tu n'as rien…tenté ?

- Euh…

- Non, je veux dire, vous n'avez pas… Beurk, laisse tomber. Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir, grogna Deathmask. « Juste, rends-toi service et apprends comment fonctionne le sexe opposé. Il n'y a aucun chevalier vivant qui n'aurait pas sauté sur l'occasion. »

- Et Kiki, alors ?

- Il n'est pas encore chevalier, encore moins pubère.

- Mais tout de même…

- Tais-toi Shaka.

- Pourquoi ?

Deathmask se contenta d'un soupir. « Tu es un cas désespéré, tu le sais, ça ? Même Shun sait comment se comporter avec une femme. »

Shaka fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Mais je croyais que la croyance populaire était que les gays et les femmes hétérosexuelles s'entendaient très bien. »

Deathmask se passa une main sur le visage. « Je voulais parler de l'époque où il n'avait pas encore rencontré Hadès. »

- Donc, rencontrer Hadès rend quelqu'un gay ? interrogea Shaka, d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Mais non, idiot ! s'écria Deathmask, avant de croiser le regard moqueur de Shaka. « Espèce de petit… »

La conversation fut interrompue par un murmure caressant. « Bonsoir, messieurs. »

Les « messieurs » en question se retournèrent pour se retrouver face-à-face avec deux belles jeunes femmes. « Bonsoir. » répondit poliment Shaka. Deathmask ne pipa mot. Quelque chose clochait chez ces deux filles.

- Nous nous demandions pourquoi deux beaux chevaliers tels que vous se trouvaient là tous seuls, commença la femme se trouvant à droite.

- Voyez-vous, nous sommes seules nous aussi, renchérit celle de gauche.

Shaka était prêt à se proposer de leur trouver des cavaliers, mais Deathmask s'interposa avant même qu'il ait esquissé un geste. « Désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais nous devons retrouver nos cavalières. Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans nous. » Sans plus attendre, il attrapa le bras de Shaka et traîna le chevalier de la Vierge à sa suite.

Eris poussa un feulement. « Ce Deathmask soupçonne quelque chose. »

- Il a probablement ressenti ta malveillance. Elle s'échappe littéralement de toi par vagues et je vois plusieurs chevaliers et quelques Spectres qui t'observent, nota Némésis. « Nous pouvons toujours espérer que c'est parce qu'ils ont remarqué le comportement du Cancer, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers d'Or avaient traversé la moitié de la pièce lorsque Shaka parla. « Deathmask, ce que tu as fait était vraiment impoli. »

Deathmask jeta un coup d'œil en direction des deux femmes. « Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai ressenti à leur contact, Shaka. Il y a un truc bizarre avec ces deux-là. »

Shaka reprit un visage sérieux. « Qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

- De la méchanceté. Surtout émanant de celle qui se trouvait à droite. De plus, elles sont peut-être des Immortelles. Leurs cosmos et celui d'Athéna sont remarquablement similaires.

Shaka leur jeta à son tour un regard, avant d'entendre Shaina l'appeler. « Shaka ! » Le sourire qu'il adressa à son amie arracha un ricanement à Deathmask. Ce fut par la suite que Shaka et lui virent ce que leurs cavalières portaient. Les mâchoires des deux chevaliers d'or se décrochèrent instantanément.

Marine était une apparition en bleu. Sa robe était modeste, peu décolletée, et les manches étaient faites d'une dentelle très fine. Shaina était en pourpre. Sa robe, quant à elle, était un peu moins sage. Le décolleté était assez plongeant, et la robe accentuait ses courbes. Deathmask et Shaka refermèrent la bouche et déglutirent à l'unisson. Toutefois, il leur restait assez de neurones pour leur permettre d'offrir leur bras aux deux femmes.

Marine prit le bras de Deathmask et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Vous aviez l'air d'avoir été poursuivis par un démon », constata-t-elle. « Qu' y a-t-il ? »

- Ces filles, là-bas. Elles nous ont parlé, et je n'ai pas apprécié leur contact.

- Ah, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Shaina n'avait rien suivi de cet échange verbal. Elle était trop occupée à admirer Shaka, qui portait une chemise blanche très chic et une paire de jeans noirs. Il s'était habillé ainsi à la demande (insistante) du chevalier des Poissons ; Shaina lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Dans ces vêtements, Shaka ressemblait tout à fait à un mannequin, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une jeune femme indépendante et fière que Shaina en était devenue insensible à un bel homme.

Le « bel homme » en question lui toucha la joue. « Tu es ravissante. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer rapidement, mais esquissa un sourire. « Merci. » Elle prit un moment avant d'ajouter « Et toi aussi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent. « Je crois que pour les hommes, le qualificatif exact est « élégant » ».

Les yeux de l'Amazone pétillaient de malice tandis qu'elle lui répondait. « Ah, mais il me reste encore à vérifier que tu es bien un homme. »

Pendant ce temps, Hadès, Shun et les deux déesses qu'ils escortaient étaient presque arrivées à Athéna quand Hestia étouffa soudain un cri de colère. « Art ! Eris est en train d'utiliser une illusion ! »

- Tu en es sûre? interrogea un Hadès alarmé.

- A cent pour cent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai vue se transformer à l'instant en cette jeune femme aux cheveux verts, là-bas, qui discute avec cet homme blond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June tentait de le cacher, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas danser avec Poséidon. Elle passa tout le temps que dura la danse à essayer discrètement de trouver Shion. Shaina, Marine, Athéna et elle étaient arrivées en retard afin d'effectuer un nettoyage de dernière minute – stupide idiot qui avait mis le feu aux fleurs- et par la suite, avaient dû se démener pour être prêtes à temps.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle soupira de soulagement, mais Poséidon lui tenait toujours la main. L'olympien l'entraîna dans les jardins, et avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, il l'embrassa.

June fut si choquée qu'elle ne se rendit compte que _Poséidon_ l'embrassait qu'après plusieurs secondes. Elle n'avait été embrassée que par un seul homme jusqu'à présent, et ç'avait été Shion. La sensation des lèvres de Poséidon sur les siennes était bizarre, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui rendre son baiser. A vrai dire, elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse. Avec une vigoureuse poussée, elle se désengagea de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? cracha-t-elle. June avait dépassé son choc initial. A présent, elle était furieuse des présomptions de Poséidon.

- Un baiser, répondit-il avec orgueil.

- Oui, ça j'avais deviné ! Mais_ pourquoi_ ? Je ne suis pas une fille facile au point qu'une seule danse dirigerait mon affection vers vous !

June prit un moment à réaliser qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'arrêter un peu les romans d'amour. Elle sonnait comme les héroïnes de ces romans historiques qu'elle affectionnait tant.

- Eh, ça a marché avec Shion ! gronda-t-il.

- Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui! cria-t-elle, exaspérée.

L'expression qu'afficha alors Poséidon n'avait pas de prix. « Tu _l'aimes_ ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Euh, ouais. »

- Mais il est-

- Assez vieux pour être mon ancêtre ? Mon supérieur ? Pourvu de points à la place des sourcils ?

- Oui, oui, et bien sûr.

« Je l'aime quand même », répondit obstinément June. « Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller le retrouver ! » Elle tourna vivement les talons, mais aperçut Shion.

Le Pope était hors de lui. Le Dieu des Mers avait fait une _énorme_ erreur en touchant à _sa_ copine. L'ex-bélier enragé fut près de Poséidon en deux longues enjambées, et ne perdit pas une seconde. Poséidon se retrouva dans les airs par le solide crochet du droit que lui infligea Shion. Il finit son vol plané dans les buissons, et perdit promptement connaissance.

June se tourna vers Shion. Elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère contre elle, mais il avait apparemment tout vu et entendu. En souriant, elle le remercia.

Il lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. « Inutile de me dire merci. Tu es à moi. »

La manière dont il prononça ces mots provoqua de délicieux frissons dans le dos de June. « Ça me va. » rétorqua-t-elle nonchalamment tandis qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanon sourit à la jeune fille qui lui tenait le bras. Thétis était de charmante compagnie, et elle ne semblait pas prendre ombrage que l'objectif de Kanon soit de trouver Athéna. Elle lui retourna son sourire.

- Kanon, pouvons-nous aller nous asseoir deux minutes? Ces chaussures sont neuves et elles me massacrent les pieds, supplia Thétis.

Il retint une grimace. Il voulait trouver Athéna le plus vite possible, mais il savait bien que la fête se poursuivrait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. De plus, il avait accepté de chaperonner Thétis jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa petite amie. Il serait vraiment impoli de la laisser maintenant, seulement parce qu'il était impatient. Et si Kanon était connu pour une chose, c'état sa patience.

« Bien sûr. » Il la conduisit à une petite alcôve, et elle s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

- Merci, fit-elle timidement.

Kanon entreprit de scanner la foule, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il avait choisi une alcôve juste derrière une pante en pot, et donc, à l'abri des regards (provenant des deux sens). Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui touchait la jambe. Il baissa les yeux. Thétis lui souriait.

Kanon secoua la tête. « Combien de verres de vin as-tu bu? Il n'est même pas encore neuf heures. »

- Zéro, répondit-elle. « Kanon, tu sais…j'ai un faible pour toi depuis si longtemps… »

Kanon eut un doux sourire. « Je suis flatté, mais je suis amoureux d'Athéna. »

Thétis écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce constat. « Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Je veux dire, comment pourrais-tu l'être ? »

- Crois-moi, c'est très facile.

- Tu…tu ne dis ça que pour me décourager! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité.

Les yeux de Thétis se remplirent de larmes, et elle se mit rapidement debout. « Excuse-moi. », dit-elle, la voix étranglée, en sprintant presque hors de l'alcôve. Kanon soupira. Il était vraiment un briseur de cœurs…mais ce cœur-là, il n'avait pas voulu le briser.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes, mhm?

Kanon releva vivement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Athéna. Il était impossible de lire son expression. Lentement, le chevalier hocha la tête.

Et elle sourit. Kanon ignorait qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de fondre en larmes en les voyant, Thétis et lui, assis ensemble, mais son refus poli l'avait rendue extatique. C'était bien son gentil Gémeaux.

- Athéna!

Kanon et elle se retournèrent instantanément pour faire face à Hadès, Shun, et deux femmes, qui fonçaient droit sur eux. Athéna reconnut celles-ci tout de suite. « Artie? Hestia? »

- En personne, répondit Artémis. « Nous devons faire vite. Eris a l'intention de saboter la fête. »

Athéna hocha lentement la tête. « Savez-vous ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ? »

Ce fut Hestia qui intervint cette fois. « Elle veut détruire ton couple, puisque tu as détruit le sien. »

- Je n'ai PAS détruit son couple ! Je n'y peux rien si les déesses de la discorde ne sont pas le genre de Hyoga ! s'écria une Athéna indignée.

- Ecoutez, nous devons trouver Marine et Shaina. Eris et Némésis se sont mises en chasse, et leurs proies sont DM et Shaka, coupa Shun d'un ton pressant.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous ? s'écria Athéna. « Nous devons les avertir. Je n'accepterai _pas_ qu'Eris compromette l'avenir de ces couples ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NDLT:**** Je suis désolée pour les fans de Julian, sérieusement. Mais j'y peux rien si June n'aime pas la façon dont il embrasse ! Personnellement, je suis sûre que j'aurais aimé…lol **

**Sinon, ce chapitre est l'avant avant-dernier d' « Improbable ». Il reste encore un chapitre proprement dit à traduire, et l'épilogue. Donc je crois que je vais poster ces deux chapitres en même temps. J'aurais pu les poster séparément, et avoir deux fois le nombre de reviews (ou pas…lol) mais comme je suis gentille, je vais traduire les deux et faire une double MAJ. Alors restez accrochés… Bises à tous ! **


	15. L'échec d'Eris

UNLIKELY

**Reviews: **

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: **Alors, d'après toi, "ça ne peut pas se finir mal"? Attention, moi j'ai pas dit ça...lol, non, sérieusement, je crois que la réponse est évidente rien qu'en lisant le titre de ce chapitre. Pauvre Thétis: c'est vrai, j'ai pitié d'elle. Je n'ai jamais regardé la partie "Poséidon" de l'anime, qui selon la plupart des sites serait une vraie daube, donc peut-être que je ne sympathiserais pas autant avec Thétis si elle se révélait être une petite p "en vrai". Mais bon, c'est quand même triste de se faire jeter comme ça; toutefois, c'est tout à l'honneur de Kanon de l'avoir fait avec délicatesse, kudos à lui! Merci de ton commentaire et je rajoute un second merci pour avoir toujours suivi cette fic attentivement, ma première revieweuse! Bises.

**Aurelia-love-Saga: **Lol, t'inquiètes pour le retard, moi j'ai fait bien pire, alors... Je m'attaque donc à répondre à ta (longue, c'est vrai) review. Donc, dans l'ordre:

Comme toi (et tous les fans de StS, je suppose) j'attends avec impatience la sortie d'Elysion. Par contre, ce qui m'attriste, c'est que le nouvel arc qui avait pour intro le film Tenkai-Hen ne verra finalement pas le jour puisqu'il paraît que Saint Seiya a subi une énorme baisse de popularité au Japon. J'espère de même qu'Elysion nous réservera des surprises côté animation. Franchement, Next Dimension, de même que l'autre arc, Episode G(celui qui n'est pas dessiné par Masami Kurumada) ne m'attirent, mais alors, pas du tout!

Etrange, la façon dont j'ai découvert "Bleach"? Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais bon, tu avais deviné que j'étais pas une fille comme les autres, hein? D'ailleurs, au moment où je t'écris, je n'ai TOUJOURS pas vu un seul épisode de Bleach (sauf au McDo, une fois, mais y avait pas le son, donc... --°). Le problème est que je n'ai tout simplement pas la chaîne qui diffuse la série. Du coup, je suis toujours dépendante de ffnet, Wiki et tout le tralala pour me tenir au courant de l'actu Bleach. Mais tu sais, je fais tout le temps ça, pour n'importe quelle catégorie:. Bizarre, tu as dit bizarre? Lol

Concernant le yaoi: mon avis n'a pas changé sur la question, j'évite de toucher ça de trop près (désolée, on ne se refait pas, hein...). Cependant je peux te dire que, très souvent, je regrette de ne pas aimer le yaoi et le yuri, parce que je me dis que je suis en train de passer à côté d'un tas de fics excellentes et très bien écrites. Mais je n'arrive pas, chaque fois que je vois le mot "yaoi" ou "yuri" dans le résumé d'une fic, j'ai un blocage, si on peut dire. Ça fait vraiment partie de mes grands regrets. Quant aux avertissements adressés aux homophobes, bien sûr que, parmi les millions d'internautes qui fréquentent ce site, il y en a forcément. Ils ne vont jamais se déclarer comme tels, ce serait stupide, mais je suis certaine qu'il y en a. Mais l'erreur que beaucoup font est de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, et je pense qu'il est temps de changer ça. J'ai lu pas mal d'avertissements du genre: "Amateurs d'hétéro, passez votre chemin" et autres, et je trouve ceux-là très corrects. D'un autre côté, il y a beaucoup de lecteurs particulièrement intolérants envers le yaoi, le yuri, l'inceste, le mpreg, et j'en passe...ce n'est pas non plus rare de lire des messages dans les résumés ou sur les forums traitant ces genres (et leurs auteurs) de "disgusting", de "sickos" etc. franchement, je trouve que ceux-là aussi exagèrent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'aiment pas ça qu'ils doivent dénigrer ou insulter les amateurs de ces genres. L'intolérance existe des deux côtés, et ça me gave...

Tu parles aussi de ta joie à voir que j'apprécie le couple Shun-Hadès: bah, c'est pas très difficile, Shun ressemble tellemnt à une fille, et puis tant qu'à faire je préfère le voir avec Shun qu'avec Hyoga. Tu comprends, s'il était avec Hyoga ce serait de l'inceste, vu qu'ils ont le même père, tandis qu'avec Hadès c'est pas ça, même si leur relation est un peu tordue...lol

Sinon, revenons à la fic elle-même. C'est vrai que cette fête de fiançailles commence à ressembler davantage à une "réunion de famille" des Olympiens, mais disons que c'est pour le bien de l'intrigue... Oh non, je te t'en veux pas du tout pour le remarque sur Eris, vu que c'est exactement ce que je pense! Ce qu'elle fait, c'est vraiment de la méchanceté gratuite, comme tu le dis, heureusement qu'Artémis et Hestia viennent à la rescousse de tout ce beau monde! Shun et Hadès: la courtoisie à l'état pur? Tout à fait d'accord, dommage que les hommes galants (et hétéros, précisons-le) soient une espèce en voie de disparition...

DM et Shaka, pipelettes; c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être surpris...Je désespère que ça arrive un jour "en vrai" dans le manga ou l'anime. Heureusement que la fanfiction existe! Tu as pensé à autre chose lorsque Shaka a dit qu'ils pouvaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois? C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas! Les propos de Shaka et DM étaient faits exprès de sorte à ce que les lecteurs pensent à "autre chose", justement. Bref, c'est une sorte de quiproquo. D'ailleurs, si tu lis bien ce passage, tu remarqueras que DM aussi pensait à "autre chose" (mdr) que ce à quoi Shaka faisait allusion. En parlant de Shaka, il lui reste tout de même un reste de sagesse, tu as raison (hé, il ne va quand même pas tout perdre de son statut de réincarnation de Bouddha, faut pas exagérer, non plus lol). De toute façon, vous auriez trouvé ça logique, vous, qu'il se jette sur Shaina comme ça, aussitôt qu'ils se soient mis ensemble? Soyons vraisemblables, c'est dur à imaginer, et ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Shaka.

Je constate que j'ai semé la confusion dans ton esprit. Donc déjà, c'est la seconde option que tu proposes qui est correcte: Eris profite de l'inattention de tout le monde pour prendre l'apparence de Shaina afin de (et tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre) séduire Shaka. En ce qui concerne Julian/Poséidon: tu sais, je ne fais que traduire de l'anglais au français. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si, dans le texte original, il y a écrit "Julian" à tel endroit et "Poséidon" dans un autre, je laisse tel quel en traduisant. Mais j'ai une explication: dans cette fic, on va dire que Julian et Poséidon ne font qu'un, de même que Saori et Athéna. Bien sûr, celle que nous appelons dans cette histoire "Athéna" est bien sûr Saori qui dispose de l'esprit de la Déesse. Le nom par lequel on l'appelle n'a donc aucune importance. De même ici, "Poséidon" est en fait le corps de Julian "possédé" par le Dieu des Océans. Peu importe qu'on l'appelle Julian ou Poséidon, puisque c'est la même personne...

Pour finir, merci de ton merci pour le travail que j'ai fourni. C'était vraiment un plaisir de traduire cette fic que j'adore et de lire vos commentaires qui ont toujours été très pertinents, encourageants et amusants. A bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle traduction et, pourquoi pas, une fic de mon cru? Bye!

**Vyersdra: **Toujours aussi délirante, à ce que je vois! Je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait faire rire plus que d'habitude, mais il faut dire que je me suis trompée, apparemment, au vu des commentaires reçus. Pauvre de toi...obligée de faire croire que tu es saine d'esprit juste pour sauver les apparences avec tes voisins...lol, je t'embête! Tu me demandes si Julian a eu mal? Bah...je suppose, oui!! Disons qu'il aura passé un très mauvais moment... Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il l'a mérité! Quoique, ça m'étonne que June n'ait pas réagi plus violemment que ce qu'elle a fait. Heureusement que Shion l'a fait à sa place, tu as raison! June a dû être comblée, elle qui est accro aux romans à l'eau de rose...

Sinon, je suis contente de voir que ce chapitre a fait grande impression sur toi. Par cette dernière MAJ, j'abrège donc tes souffrances en proposant à la fois le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. C'est pas gentil, ça? Je te remercie de tes encouragements concernant l'école et le reste, j'en aurai besoin! L'enfer de la terminale est juste au coin de la rue...

**x-goth-my-life-x: **Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre! Eris et Némésis t'énervent? Pas grave, et même tout à fait normal. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, à vrai dire...mdr Quant à Julian, si pitoyable qu'il puisse être, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être très agréable...et encore, c'est encore gentil d'appeler ça "voltiger", moi j'aurais plutôt employé quelque chose comme " être passé à tabac". Sinon, la suite(la fin, plutôt), la voilà! Bonne lecture!

**Camilo:** C'est gratifiant de voir son travail reconnu. Tes compliments me font très plaisir, tu n'imagines même pas! Je les transmettrais bien volontiers à l'auteur...si elle n'avait pas déserté le site...lol

C'est vrai que les personnalités des chevaliers concernés diffèrent beaucoup de ce dont on était habitué. Mais bon, ça aurait été étonnant que DM et Shaina (ouais, surtout eux) continuent à être psychopathes/haineux/"peau de vache" (au choix lol), au risque de voir leurs âmes soeurs s'envoler. Cela reflète aussi leur évolution en fonction des épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser (Shaina "rejetée" par Seiya, DM qui a connu la mort, comme les autres Golds...). A part ça, Aphro marié: oui, il y a de quoi flipper, c'est vrai...sa femme est d'ailleurs un OC. Du côté des couples, ça me fait toujours sourire quand on me dit que ce sont vraiment des couples auxquels on ne pourrait pas s'attendre d'ordinaire. En fait, ça montre que le titre, "Improbable" est justifié. Maintenant, inutile de s'attendre à ces couples-là dans le manga ou l'anime. Je crois que le but de cette fic est avant tout de laisser le moins de chevaliers possibles célibataires...mdr! Une petite famille pour Shaina? Tu découvriras ça par toi-même...mdr Mais pour ce qui touche Milo et Camus, désolée, mais on ne le dit pas. Je précise que Milo et Camus ne forment PAS un couple dans cette fic et tiennent seulement leur rôle de meilleurs amis du monde. Cela dit, Camus aura quand même une copine (c'est un OC, mais bon...). Rdv dans l'épilogue pour avoir réponse à tes questions! "La suite, pitié", hein? Ah, j'adore qu'on me supplie, ça titille mon côté sadique...ptdr Malheureuesement, je suis du genre à me faire attendre pour les updates, mais je me rattrape à présent, alors profite bien de ces derniers chapitres! Zoubi!

**Jinsei-Kaze: **Je te remercie de m'encourager, y en a bien besoin! Mais bon, cette fic touche maintenant à sa fin, donc je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu...lol Tu trouves que je "fais un super boulot"? C'est chou, merci infiniment! xxx

**NDLT:**Bon, je suis bien consciente d'avoir pris un retard considérable cette fois-ci dans la MAJ, mais même malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement, épreuves anticipées de SVT et français (je suis en ES) obligent. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce délai vraiment très long, je le reconnais. Mais à présent que tout ce bazar est terminé et que les résultats des épreuves ont été affichés, je peux enfin vous livrer le** dernier chapitre ****ET**** l'épilogue **d' "Improbable". D'ailleurs, puisque je suis là, j'en profite pour dire un énorme MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui ont posté une review et suivi cette traduction avec attention. Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les lecteurs qui ne se sont pas manifestés mais qui attendaient quand même les MAJ. Un gros merci à eux aussi... **Enfin, je suis au grand regret de vous dire que la traduction de la version alternative d'"Improbable" intitulée "Idylles en Enfer" et mettant en scène Marine, June, Shaina et Athéna en couple avec les trois Juges et Hadès, ne verra malheureusement pas le jour car il semblerait que l'auteur l'ait supprimée. Je l'ai cherchée partout, mais en vain. D'autre part ladite auteur a l'air d'avoir complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre (du moins de celle du site) et a complètement cessé ses MAJ. Je n'y suis pour rien, considérez donc que "Improbable" n'a jamais eu de version alternative. Encore désolée, je suis aussi déçue que ceux qui attednaient cette nouvelle traduction. **

CHAPITRE 15:

L'échec d'Eris

Shaina et Shaka se promenaient aux jardins lorsque, au détour d'une allée, ils tombèrent sur un Poséidon couvert de bleus et arborant un superbe oeil au beurre noir. Le Dieu leur lança un regard tout aussi noir avant de décamper.

"Hum", murmura Shaka, "je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé."

On dirait que quelqu'un l'a salement amoché, commenta Shaina. Puis elle ricana. "Je serais prête à payer gros pour voir ça."

Shaka lui adressa un sourire amusé. "Pourquoi?"

Elle eut un rictus sarcastique. "Pendant que j'étais à Atlantis, pour le _combattre_,lui passait son temps à admirer ma poitrine! Poséidon est un vrai Casanova."

A la mention qu'un homme s'était permis d'admirer impunément ses formes, Shaka frémit d'indignation. Shaina le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de s'en féliciter intérieurement. Ils poursuivirent leur exploration pendant encore quelques minutes, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés.

"Shaka" dit finalement Shaina, "attends-moi ici quelques minutes, veux-tu?"

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

Shaina se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Je dois aller me rafraîchir."

Oh. Je viens avec toi, alors.

"Non!" Elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre la surprise qu'elle lui avait préparée pour leur retour à la maison de la Vierge ce soir-là. "Je vais me débrouiller ! En plus, ça m'embarrasserait que tu restes planté derrière la porte des toilettes.Contente-toi de rester là pour éviter que je te perde."

Il hocha la tête, et elle détala. Shaka soupira et leva les yeux sur le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient de manière partIculièrement intense ce soir, et il aperçut même une étoile filante. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras.

Je suis de retour! s'exclama une Shaina hors d'haleine.

Il lui sourit, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose...clochait. Il n'y accorda pas grande importance, maos l'impression demeura. C'était bien Shaina, avec sa robe pourpre et sa crinière verte. Toutefois, elle s'accrochait assez étroitement à son bras. Or, Shaina n'appuyait d'habitude pas tout son poids sur lui comme cela.

Shai-

Il fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Et Shaka réalisa immédiatement que cette femme n'était pas Shaina. Shaina ne profitait pas de la première occasion pour lui enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge, ne le griffait pas en l'embrassant, et surtout, elle ne tentait pas de le caresser à tout va.

Eris s'amusait bien. Le chevalier avait manifestement déjà compris qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie, et un cri étouffé derrière eux lui fit comprendre que Miss Shaina les avait surpris. La Déesse s'écarta de Shaka et lança à Shaina un regard de triomphe à peine voilé.

Quoi? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Mais Shaina n'avait d'yeux que pour l'expression abasourdie de Shaka. La femme blonde souriait d'un air moqueur, et Shaina sentit son coeur se briser en un million de minuscules fragments. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Shaka était absolument choqué de constater que la femme qu'il venait d'embrasser était la même que tout à l'heure. _Deathmask avait raison. Ces deux femmes étaient dangereuses!_

Shaina, je t'en prie, je peux t'expliquer-

Le contraire m'aurait étonné, siffla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et Shaka se prépara à la gifle qui était sûre d'arriver. Mais il avait effectué un mauvais calcul.

Shaina n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer avec une simple gifle.

Le solide coup de poing qui atteignit sa mâchoire le laissa chancelant. Shaina disparut à l'intérieur du manoir, et Shaka prit un moment avant de se rendre compte que les tintements qu'il percevait n'étaient pas seulement les effets du coup. C'était la femme. Elle riait aux éclats.

Il se retourna brusquement vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. "Qui es-tu?"

Elle s'arrêta de rire. "La Déesse du Chaos. Eris." Puis elle disparut.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaka sentit la fureur l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi hors de lui, pas même face à Hadès. Eris avait horriblement blessé Shaina, et il était sûr que la raison en était dérisoire. Son cosmos s'intensifia, et tous les invités présents commencèrent à s'angoisser.

Athéna, Kanon et les autres avaient fini par trouver Deathmask, et il était temps. Ils virent Marine s'approcher, mais en voyant les deux Déesses, elle tourna instantanément les talons.

Qu'y a-t-il? Interrogea DM en se tournant vers ses amis.

Elle n'était pas la vraie Marine, expliqua Artémis.

Ce devait être Némésis, acquiesça Hestia. Au même instant, ils sentirent le cosmos de Shaka exploser.

Kanon laissa échapper un juron. "Eris a dû s'en prendre à Shaina."

A ce moment, la véritable Marine fit son apparition. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je viens d'apercevoir Shaina qui s'enfuyait à toute vitesse et Shaka me rend nerveuse. Est-ce qu'ils se sont disputés?"

"Oui et non", expliqua Hadès. "La _charmante", _le mot dégoulinait de venin, "Eris s'est mise en pétard contre Athéna et a décidé que vous quatre et vos copains feraient de parfaites cibles pour sa vengeance. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Thétis et Poséidon étaient censés s'occuper involontairement d'Athéna et June, pendant que Némésis pourchasserait ton Deathmask. Eris elle-même devait semer la discorde entre Shaka et Shaina, et a apparemment réussi."

Marine pivota brusquement sur ses talons, comme pour s'en aller. "Il faut que je-"

Elle s'interrompit à la vue de Shaka de la Vierge qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Ses yeux verts flamboyaient et ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne. La pièce était absolument silencieuse; tous ceux présents, même la famille de Gaby qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la cosmoénergie, ressentaient la rage pure qui émanait du chevalier. Hadès se surprit à déglutir péniblement.

Laissez tomber, compléta Marine tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et s'en allait dans la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaina était quasiment aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle se heurta à plusieurs personnes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois là, elle héla la voiture qui les avait amenées, elle et ses trois amies, à la fête. Elle signala au chauffeur de la déposer à l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Durant le trajet, elle se laissa aller à ses pleurs. Cela lui fit du bien de laisser échapper toute sa peine. Elle se dit en son for intérieur qu'elle avait eu raison durant toute ces années. Les hommes étaient des porcs. Elle avait pensé qu'avec Shaka, ç'aurait été...différent. Qu'il aurait été au-dessus de toutes ces mascarades auxquelles les hommes s'adonnaient. Mais non, il ne l'était pas. Cela lui faisait encore trop mal de penser à la jeune femme blonde dans ses bras.

En s'extirpant de la voiture, elle se dirigea, titubant, vers son petit cottage. Elle ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner et de la verrouiller à double tour. Elle ne voulait voir personne ce soir, et inévitablement, Marine viendrait et tenterait de lui parler. Elle s'affala sur le canapé.

Shaina passa cinq bonnes minutes à sangloter avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle l'ignora; toutefois, l'intrus se montrait insistant.

Allez-vous-en! s'écria-t-elle.

"Non!" Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Shaka. "Je dois te parler!"

Va-t-en! hurla-t-elle alors. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire!"

Ce fut pour Shaka la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le seul avertissement de Shaina fut l'augmentation drastique d'un cosmos déchaîné, avant que sa porte soit littéralement soufflée. Elle ne put que cligner des yeux tandis qu'un chevalier de la Vierge _très_ énervé se précipitait vers elle et la saisissait par les épaules.

Shaina, écoute-moi. Tu peux ne pas me croire, mais je t'assure que cette femme était Eris. Elle m'a piégé. J'ai cru qu'elle était toi, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais elle l'a fait.

Tu voudrais me faire croire-

Oui! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt que ce n'était pas toi, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas écouté ma conscience, et _je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal_ même si c'était involontairement.

Shaina ressentit la profonde sincérité dans sa voix, et réalisa que la majeure partie de la colère de Shaka était dirigée contre lui-même. Elle lui toucha timidement la joue. "Je te crois" murmura-t-elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la femme blonde ressemblait bien à l'ex de Hyoga, qui avait été la réincarnation d'Eris.

Shaka sourit alors et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne tandis qu'il la berçait tendrement. Shaina enfouit son visage dans son torse et le laissa la réconforter pendant quelques instants. Puis elle s'écarta et lui prit la main. "J'ai une surprise pour toi", fit-elle d'un ton mutin. Il se laissa docilement guider jusqu'à son temple.

C'était étrange de traverser cinq temples entièrement silencieux, mais ni Shaka ni Shaina ne brisèrent ce silence. Lorqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Shaina conduisit le chevalier à la chambre.

Ouvre la porte, chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta et sourit légèrement en découvrant le décor romantique qu'elle avait arrangé.

Tu avais quelque chose de particulier en tête? interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

Ce fut au tour de Shaina d'esquisser un sourire tandis qu'il recouvrait ses lèvres des siennes. Il était tendre, mais rapidement, le baiser devint plus intense. _Je suis heureuse qu'il apprenne si vite, _pensa Shaina.

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut cette nuit-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artémis et Hestia retournèrent sur le mont Olympe juste à temps pour voir Aphrodite esquisser quelques joyeux pas de danse.

Il se sont remis ensemble, ils se sont remis ensemble! s'époumonait-elle. Elle pointa le doigt sur Eris. "T'as perdu!"

Eris avait l'air prête à trucider quelqu'un. "Personne! Personne à part elle ne s'est laissé avoir, et elle le récupère juste comme ça?!" s'écria-elle.

L'amour peut tout, chantonna Aphrodite triomphalement.

Ferme-la! hurla Eris.

NAN! répliqua la Déesse de l'amour.

Donc, tout est arrangé? demanda Hestia, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Aphrodite pointa le doigt sur Apollon. "Fais-leur part des bonnes nouvelles."

Le Dieu solaire sourit largement. "La ravissante Aphrodite m'a demandé de prendre quelques nouvelles du futur. J'en ai touché un mot à ma Pythie et elle a assuré qu'ils allaient tous vivre heureux ensemble. June et Shion vont nous fabriquer d'autres petits chevaliers, Kanon sera promu en tant que demi-Dieu afin de pouvoir gouverner avec Athéna, Marine et Deathmask vont se voir à la tête d'une grande et belle famille, et Shaina va tomber enceinte ce soir-même!"

Les yeux d'Artémis et d'Hestia s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

QUOI?!

Aphrodite donna un léger coup de poing à Apollon. " Arrête de les choquer comme ça, sinon elles vont y rester."

Je plaisantais. D'accord, Shaina et Shaka vont avoir une petite meute de démons, mais leur bonheur sera complet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le matin suivant, l'on put voir Kanon se diriger d'un bon pas vers le temple principal, un canevas recouvert de tissu sous le bras. Il salua Aiolia en traversant son temple, mais s'arrêta à la maison de la Vierge. La veille au soir, il avait fait un détour par la maison de Shaina, avec Athéna, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ils avaient trouvé la porte complètement démolie. Athéna avait paniqué, mais s'était calmée en sentant le cosmos de Shaina qui émanait de chez Shaka. A la vue du visage d'Athéna qui avait viré au rouge tomate, Kanon devina aisément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Il frappa légèrement à la porte de la chambre de Shaka. "Oui?"

Kanon sourit en entendant la voix du chevalier. "Vous allez bien là-dedans, tous les deux? Athéna était inquiète hier soir."

Tout va bien, répondit Shaka. Au même moment, Shaina émergea.

Qui...?

Shaka lui caressa la joue. "C'est seulement Kanon qui s'assure que nous ne nous sommes pas entretués. Rendors-toi." Shaina obéit sans mot dire.

Kanon s'était déjà éclipsé. Il traversa le reste des maisons, saluant les autres chevaliers d'Or, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage une seule seconde. Une fois arrivé au dernier temple, il trouva Shion et June en pleine conversation dans le bureau.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu l'as frappé, fit June.

Frappé qui? Interrogea Kanon en entrant.

June lança à Shion un regard sévère. Celui-ci se mit à remuer sur sa chaise. "J'ai flanqué une raclée à Poséidon."

Et maintenant, il lui écrit une lettre d'excuses! s'écria June.

Kanon réprima à grand-peine un ricanement. "Bonne chance, vieux." Il quitta la pièce en secouant la tête. Pauvre Shion; il était déjà en train de se faire tyranniser.

Il atteignit enfin sa destination. Athéna leva les yeux de son petit-déjeuner avec un sourire. "Bonjour Kanon."

Athéna, salua-t-il, avant de passer directement au sujet de sa visite. "Tu te rappelles ce tableau que j'ai mentionné?"

Oui?

Elle est terminée.

Son sourire était radieux. "Vraiment? Puis-je la voir?"

Il lui offrit la toile. "C'est pour toi."

Athéna retint un cri de surprise. "Oh, Kanon." Elle le plaça sur une chaise, enleva précautionneusement le tissu qui le recouvrait, et réprima une nouvelle exclamation.

Le tableau était magnifique. Il représentait les quatre jeunes filles, Marine, June, Shaina et Athéna. Cette dernière remarqua tout d'abord le glyphe spécial que Kanon avait créé pour se représenter: un symbole des Gémeaux doté d'ailes dépareillées. L'une était une aile de démon, l'autre une aile d'ange. Il figurait sur un coeur qu'Athéna tenait à la main. La déesse était vêtue de son habituelle robe blanche avec le corsage et le collier d'or. Marine était installée sur un tabouret, à côté d'elle. Elle portait un kimono bleu; son coeur à elle était orné du symbole du Cancer, elle le tenait également à la main. June, quant à elle, était assise aux pieds de Marine. Elle arborait un chiton grec, et le coeur figurant le signe que Kanon avait utilisé pour figurer Shion était placé sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'un symbole du Bélier surmonté d'une couronne, signe distinctif de Shion. Enfin, Shaina était placée sur un coussin, à la gauche d'Athéna. Habillée d'une simple robe paysanne, elle arborait son coeur autour du cou, en pendentif, et ses doigts l'effleuraient légèrement. Le glyphe de Shaka était celui de la Vierge reposant sur un lotus.

Kanon...j'en reste sans voix, soupira finalement Athéna.

Il sourit. "Je prends ça comme un signe d'appréciation."

D'appréciation? Je l'adore! Il faut que je le montre à Marine et aux autres! gazouilla-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. "Nous devons accrocher ceci à côté de ma tapisserie."

Tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit Kanon, en singeant le ton paternel de Shion.

Athéna le gratifia d'une légère tape sur le bras, sans toutefois cesser de sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours...

_Dix ans plus tard _

Camus et Milo profitaient des derniers rayons de ce jour d'été au Sanctuaire. Les deux hommes étaient tranquillement assis dans le patio de Camus, en sirotant une limonade. A présent, Camus pouvait sans inquiétude stocker de la nourriture dans son temple, puisque la chèvre de Shura avait rendu l'âme il y avait deux ans de cela.

Le Sanctuaire était complètement silencieux. Kanon et Athéna parcouraient le monde pour la Fondation Graad, comme ils le faisaient tous les ans depuis que la jeune déesse avait fêté ses dix-huit ans et épousé Kanon. Ce dernier, de son côté, avait été fait demi-dieu et Pope. A chaque fois qu'il ressusciterait, quelques années avant sa femme, il agirait en tant que grand commandeur des chevaliers et aiderait Athéna à gouverner.

Shion s'était établi avec bonheur dans la maison de la Balance, Dohko ayant déclaré qu'il préférait vivre en Chine. Apparemment, son titre officiel était celui de "Gardien et protecteur suppléant". June était devenue sa femme à dix-huit ans car Shion avait refusé de célébrer le mariage avant sa majorité. En ce moment, ils se trouvaient en Chine, où ils rendaient visite à Dohko. Leur fille les avait accompagnés. Les autres chevaliers s'étaient rendus compte, à leur grand étonnement, que les "points" ne se trouvaient pas être des tatouages, comme plusieurs d'entre eux le pensaient. La petite Shangri-la était née avec.

Marine et Deathmask, quant à eux, étaient en Italie, en visite chez la famille du Cancer. Durant les neuf années écoulées depuis leur mariage, le couple avait mis au monde six enfants: deux petits diables à la crinière flamboyante, et quatre angelots à la chevelure bleu indigo. Ariel, Michaël, Gabriel, Raphaël, Angela et Lucien étaient tout simplement épuisants.

Seuls Shaka et Shaina n'avaient pas bougé du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient mariés depuis neuf ans, comme Marine et Deathmask, mais leur progéniture s'élevait au modeste chiffre de trois. En accord avec la prédiction de Camus, Shaina se transformait en dragonne lorsqu'on touchait à ses enfants. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas souvent de raisons de le faire. Les gamins étaient traités avec le plus grand soin. De toute façon, tous les chevaliers les adoraient.

Milo remarqua une petite naïade aux cheveux verts qui trottinait dans leur direction. "Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici?"

Tonton Milo! s'écria en courant Marzia, sept ans. Derrière elle suivaient ses cadets, son frère Ajit et sa soeur Raisa.

Bien! Ne sont-ce pas là Marzia l'Amazone et ses acolytes Ajit et Raisa? s'écria Milo.

Les trois enfants se précipitèrent à la rencontre des deux chevaliers d'Or. Ajit et Marzia sautèrent sur les genoux de Milo, mais la tranquille Raisa grimpa sur ceux de Camus. Tous les enfants adoraient ces deux-là. Shaina n'était pas loin derrière. Elle portait un sari dans les tons de mauve et noir.

J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de les surveiller pendant quelques instants, dit-elle en guise de salut. "J'ai le dîner à préparer et Shaka est parti avec Mu faire des courses. Vous êtes évidemment les bienvenus à notre table ce soir."

Pas de problème, Shaina, répondit Camus en caressant d'un air absent les cheveux de Raisa.

La gamine, âgée de trois ans, était confortablement adossée à son torse en suçant son pouce. Shaina sourit. "Camus, tu feras un merveilleux père plus tard."

Ouais, une fois qu'il descendra de ses grands chevaux et demandera à Eira de l'épouser, commenta Milo.

Camus rougit tandis que Shaina haussait un sourcil. "Eira? Cette prof irlandaise de mythologie grecque? Qui a failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle a rencontré Athéna?"

Oui, bon, c'est -enfin, c'était- une personne "normale". Les gens comme ça ne rencontrent pas des dieux tous les jours comme nous, tu sais, argumenta Camus, volant au secours de sa petite amie.

Shaina eut un sourire mystérieux et se tourna vers Milo. "Je vous appellerai lorsque le repas sera prêt."

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête tandis qu'elle redescendait à la sixième maison. Marzia tapota l'épaule de Milo.

Tonton Milo?

Oui ma petite chérie?

Tu peux nous raconter une histoire? demanda-t-elle d'un air câlin.

Ouais, ouais! renchérit Ajit.

Histwa, répéta Raisa.

Milo esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard avec Camus. "Bien sûr", acquiesça-t-il. "L'histoire que je vais raconter s'est réellement passée."

Marzia et Ajit sourirent et hochèrent la tête, buvant ses paroles. "D'accord. Vous voyez, tout a commencé avec une boîte de chatons..."

**FIN**


End file.
